The Lost Avatar
by FlameoHotmen
Summary: This takes place after the Invasion. What would happen if Aang was captured but when his friends go to rescue him he doesn't remember being the avatar, or them?
1. Prologue

**This is only my second fan fic on this site so please feel free to let me know what you think! This story takes place after the Invasion, and it's my idea of what would happen if the group had gotten caught instead of being able to escape.**

The Avatar stood chained between two pillars, his shredded clothes hanging loosely from his body, his head was down so that his chin nearly touched his chest, his breathing ragged. It had been nearly three days since anyone had come into the room to interrogate him, which also meant it had been three days since he had been given any sort of food or water. His mouth was parched and his stomach was cramping painfully, begging for food. His limbs were numb, his whole body aching from having to hold still for so long. Dragging in a ragged breath his mind wandered to his friends. From what he had overheard the guards say, they had escaped on Appa right before all the adults were captured and taken to the Boiling Rock prison. _Katara, _a pain went through him as he thought of her. When he had last seen her he was afraid of something happening to him, afraid that he wouldn't see her again, those feelings had overwhelmed him so much that he had ended up doing something he had been wanting to do since he had met her. He had kissed her. And now more than ever he was glad he had. He had come to terms that it would be a very long time before he would ever be able to escape, and he was grateful that he at least had that memory to keep him company during his lonely hours. As exhaustion swept through him, his eyes closed slowly, and his mind wandered back to that moment…

Aang wasn't sure how long he had been out, but he knew there was no way it had been more than twenty minutes. He had found that any chance of real sleep here was impossible with the position he was in. The chains that were around his wrist tore at the soft skin it inslaved whenever he dozed, and he could only ignore the pain for so long before he was pulled from sleep due to the pain. Tiredly he lifted his head to look around the room, and sucked in a startled breath upon the realization that he wasn't alone.

"Well, If it isn't the mighty Avatar." Said the man in the shadows, his voice cold.

"Leave me alone." Aang said, his eyes flashing with hate. How long would it take these people to realize he wasn't going to betray the world and help the Fire Nation?

"Now why would I do that Avatar?" Questioned the man, as he slowly stepped from the shadows. "When we have so much to do."

"Ozai." Whispered Aang, trying to ignore the fear that was rising up as the world's most powerful Fire Bender stood before him.

"I have heard you do not want to join us Avatar. I wonder why that is?" Questioned Ozai softly as he circled Aang.

"You have brought destruction to this world Fire Lord Ozai, I will not betray those who need me." He said, and despite his fear his voice rang clear and strong.

"That, young airbender, is exactly what I was expecting of you." Was Ozai's dark reply. He turned to the door and nodded his head at the guards.

"Let me go!" cried a familiar voice.

"No." Aang whispered, already beginning to struggle against his chains despite that pain shooting up his arms. _How could she be here? _Thought Aang desperately,_ I thought the guards said they escaped on Appa._

Three guards walked in, having a difficult time, as the water tribe girl between then fought with every step. She swung her fist violently, kicking at the legs of the guards who were dragging her. Her clothes were torn and dirty, her hair was loose, its dark mass tangling behind her as she struggled.

Throughout this Ozai stared at her, his eyes glinting with malice. He turned to Aang. "She's quite beautiful, for water tribe scum. Don't you think Avatar?"

At the word Avatar, Aang watched helplessly as Katara whipped her head in his direction. "Aang!" she shouted and struggled even harder to be free of her guards. Her eyes filled with tears as her struggles proved to be useless and she realized just how much danger they were both in.

Ozai's vicious laughter filled the room as he watched Katara's desperate attempts to get to her friend. Slowly he walked over to her and roughly grabbed her wrist, pulling her close to him. He looked sideways at Aang. "It would be such a horrible fate, if your friend were to get burned." He said slowly as a flame began to take form in his palm.

"Stop it!" Aang heard a voice scream, vaguely recognizing it as his own as he struggled against the chains.

Ozai ignored his pleas as the flame got dangerously close to Katara's face, forcing her to turn her head away and squeeze her eyes shut in fear. "Don't touch her!" Aang screamed again, oblivious to the rivlets of blood from the wrist chains making their way down his arm as he struggled.

Ozai looked at the boy and then said in a deadly voice. "You will do as I say."

Helplessly Aang nodded his head, knowing he would do anything to keep Katara safe. "Let her go and I'll do whatever you want."

"No Aang!" shouted Katara, her eyes flashing up at him in alarm. "The world needs you Aang!" she cried.

"You should be thanking your friend, because of him you will live to see another day." Reasoned Ozai as he signaled for the guards to take her away.

"No!" she screamed as they grabbed her arms, "Aang no! I'm not important," she told him, tears falling freely as she managed to get within a couple feet of him.

"You are extremely important Katara, never forget that." Aang told her, his voice fierce as he tried to convey with his eyes just how important she was.

"Aang, I love you!" she sobbed as the guards successfully dragged her out of the room and let the door close loudly behind them.

"It will prove to be difficult my lord. You must expect at the very least a few years before you can once again introduce him into Avatar training. If you try and introduce him into the familiar too soon then he could very easily begin to remember things that we don't want him to." Said the older man to Ozai.

"What about the water tribe girl?" Questioned the fire lord. "Could she be helpful in speeding up the process?"

"Unfortunatly no, right now we just need time, and a lot of it. He feels very strongly about protecting the world, and the monks have instilled a very strong sense of right and wrong. We will need time to re-program his mind to go against what he had been taught for tweleve years. Using her to try and hurry up the process will back fire. We do not want to be constantly re-uniting him with close friends." Replied the man as he looked back to Ozai.

"How long do you think it will take to make him forget everything?" He asked, his voice betraying none of his thoughts.

"That should only take a few months," at Ozai's raised eyebrows he continued "I am very good at making people forget things my lord, what will take the longest is making sure he won't remember."

"Very well. I will give you five years to re-program the Avatar. When I call on him in five years he is to believe that he was born fire nation, he will have gone to a proper fire nation school so that he becomes close to our great country. And of course, he is not to remember that he can bend other elements, that is absolutely essential to the plan." Stated Ozai.

"Yes my lord, however I'm not sure just how receptive the boy will be to switching his natural element of airbending to firebending." He said nervously.

"I am sure that you will figure it out. You don't wish to disappoint me." Said Ozai dangerously.

"Yes my lord, he will be ready for when you call on him." The old man reassured him quickly, knowing just what his fate would be if he disappointed the fire lord.

Content that his plan would go without a hitch, Ozai walked out the door and paused only long enough to say briefly to the guards, "kill the water tribe girl."

Katara awoke slowly, the wind gently tugging at her hair as they soared through the sky.

"Hey Katara, your awake!" yelled Sokka, relief filling his voice as he wrapped his sister into a bear hug which she returned fiercely.

"Hey sugar queen!" she heard Toph say excitedly "I'm glad you finally woke up, you were really starting to worry us." Katara turned and gave Toph a hug, not caring that the other girl wasn't into them.

"She's awake?" came a voice that instantly caught Katara's attention.

"What's _he _doing here?" she practiacally screamed as her eyes fell onto Zuko who was sitting atop Appa's head, stering the giant beast.

"Katara wait!" shouted Sokka as she began walking menacingly toward Zuko. "He saved us! We would be dead now if he hadn't helped us!"

"What?" she stopped dead and turned to look at her brother, disbelief etched into her face.

"If Zuko hadn't busted us out of the cells we were in then we would still be back in the fire nation facing death." Said Sokka quietly, his eyes haunted.

"Why would he do that," demanded Katara, " when all he's ever wanted was to capture-Aang!" the last word came as a scream as she realized just how he looked when she last saw him.

"Where is he?" she shouted frantically at her friends.

"We couldn't get to him Katara." Said Zuko softly, his voice full of sorrow.

"You have no idea what he's going through!" she yelled at Zuko. "There torturing him! We have to go back!" Pushing Zuko roughly aside she grabbed the reins and turned Appa back toward the fire nation.

"Katara wait!" Resoned Sokka, "we need help. There's no way we can get to Aang right now with just us."

"Sokka you don't understand!" she yelled, she didn't care how reasonable his argument was when all she could picture was Aang bloody and helpless in the same room as the fire lord. A shudder went through her at the thought. _He needs us. _She thought fiercly.

"They won't kill him." Said Zuko quietly. "They want to have him on their side, so while he might get hurt, they won't kill him."

"Oh well then that's ok." Said Katara sarcastically, her eyes scanning the sky waiting to see the lights of the fire nation.

"Katara." Said Toph sharply, causing the older girl to look back. "Look at us, we can't get to Aang by ourselves. We _need _help." Sensing that the other girl wasn't really paying attention she shouted, "look at us!"

Angrily Katara looked over at her friend and brother, and felt all her hope of saving Aang vanish. Toph had burn marks on her legs and feet, Sokka was nursing what appeared to be a broken arm, and both were covered in cuts in bruises. A glance next to her showed that Zuko wasn't in much better shape.

"We can't abandon him." She whispered mostly to herself.

"We aren't abandoning Twinkle Toes." Said Toph fiercely. "We are doing what it takes to save him. We won't be any help to him if we go in there and get ourselves captured. We have to think this through."

Not liking it, but accepting there was no other choice, Katara climbed back into Appa's saddle next to Sokka and Toph. Quietly she began to tend to their wounds while they started going over names of people who would help them save Aang. After a few minutes of silence Katara looked over at Zuko and back, a questioning look in her eyes.

"He's safe Katara." Said Sokka quietly. "He really did save us, and while I fully intend to keep a close eye on him, I really do believe he switched sides."

"I'll trust him once he helps us _save _Aang for once." Was her weak reply as she found she could no longer fight sleep, and her eyes drifted closed.


	2. Chapter 1 Finding Aang

**Three Years Later**

"We need to stop for supplies soon." Called Toph from her spot next to Sokka on Appa's saddle. She had been going through their supplies and they were dangerously low on food, and by the sound of Sokka's grumbling stomach, it wouldn't last long.

"It's getting dark anyway, we should stop for the night." Agreed Zuko as he gently guided the sky bison into the safety of a nearby forest. With ease Appa landed in a small clearing and everyone got off and began to unpack. Katara was quiet as she set up one of the tents, worried Zuko walked over to her. "Katara?" He asked softly. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She responded brightly, a fake smile on her lips. "I just want to get camp set up." Zuko knew she was lying, but if she wanted to keep to herself he could understand that all too well. Still, he wished she would open up to him. From what he'd heard from the others she and Aang had been very close, sharing everything with each other. Zuko couldn't help but wish he had that sort of relationship with the water tribe girl. He had come to respect her after spending so much time with her. She was strong, beautiful, and determind, and lately Zuko had been finding that he was feeling more than friendly feelings towards the water bender. However she was oblivious to him, and it had been that way for the past three years as they continued to search for the Avatar. The first year was the worst. They had only left the Fire Nation for a couple days, but when they had returned with a group ready to fight for Aang, he was nowhere to be found. That whole year they spent following false leads, running around in Fire Nation disguises trying to locate Aang. After a while though they began to slow down, stopping long enough to help out villages that were hurting due to the Fire Nation Army, and get together with others around the world to help plan the overthrow of the Fire Lord. Through it all however, Katara was the driving force in the search for Aang. Once they had spent what Katara felt was long enough in any one place she got them back on Appa to continue the search. Zuko was constantly finding himself reassuring Katara that the Fire lord wouldn't want to kill Aang, however he found that he was begining to doubt himself, and he got the feeling that Toph and Sokka were right along with him. Still none of them voiced these opinions to Katara, knowing that she would continue her search with or without them.

"Hey," Sokka called out, jolting Zuko out of his thoughts, "Toph and I are going to the village for supplies."

"Ok, be careful." Replied the firebender. He waited until he could no longer hear their footsteps before he slowly made his way next to Katara.

"I hope those two remember to get fruit." Muttered Katara, her brows furrowed in concern.

"Katara-" Began Zuko softly.

"We _will _find him!" She said fiercly, her blue eyes flashing with anger. "And I'm sure he'll be hungry when we do, I mean who knows what they've been feeding him?" She continued, her voice becoming shrill as she continued. "I doubt they care that he's a vegetarian." On the last word Katara burst into sobs, and without thinking about it Zuko pulled her gently into his arms. Gently he rubbed her back as she cried, her tears soaking through his shirt.

"He's a strong kid Katara." Soothed Zuko, trying to ignore how perfect she felt in his arms. "He will make it through this." He told her, his voice filled with determination as if he could will this to be true.

"It's all my fault." Whispered Katara. "I shouldn't have left. I could have saved him."

"Katara look at me." Commanded Zuko, gently grabbing her chin and forcing her to look him in the eyes when she ignored him. "You were injured, we all were. You did everything you could. You need to stop blaming yourself." He finished softly, starring deep into her eyes. _She has such beautiful eyes _he thought to himself barely noticing that he was slowly lowering his head to hears, his heart racing.

"Katara!" yelled a voice, causing Zuko to jump back in alarm. He turned to find the source and found himself starring at a breathless Sokka and Toph, whose eyes were wide with excitement. "I think we found Aang."

"No matter what happens Katara, we need to be quiet." Warned Sokka as he lead them toward some bushes. Katara nodded her head quickly in agreement, pushing her way forward and peered eagerly through the bushes, and felt her jaw drop in shock. Only a few feet in front of her were at least a few dozen Fire Nation kids, from ages ten to what she guessed was nineteen. They formed a loose circle around two boys who Katara guessed, from the sounds of the groans, were locked in a fire bending battle. Katara quickly scanned the crowd, looking for a bald tweleve year old monk. Not finding him she looked back at Sokka, confusion in her eyes.

"Over there." He whispered, pointing to a boy in the shadows. He was sitting on a rock, a bored expression on his face as he effortlessly spun a ring of fire around his wrist. Katara looked at him, wondering why Sokka had pointed him out. He looked to be about fifteen or sixteen, and except for the Fire Nation sash tied around his forehead, he was dressed much the same as the fire nation boys. He wore black pants with matching boots, and a black shirt that the sleeves had been ripped off of. From what Katara could make out from the shadows he was very handsome, his black hair falling slightly into his eyes and his body was lean but appeared to be well muscled. Still, she couldn't see why Sokka thought he was important, until she thought about the rock he was sitting on. Aang must be behind it! Katara craned her neck eagerly, trying to see behind it, her frustration building when she couldn't see anything. It was at that moment that cheers rose up from the ring and a boy who looked around seventeen pumped his fist into the air victoriously.

"Who else thinks they can take Ogni?" yelled a boy who was standing next to the boy named Ogni. When no one stepped forward Ogni stepped forward, a smug look on his face.

"Well ladies, it was nice taking your money from you." He sneered and with his buddies laughing next to him he turned and began walking away when a voice broke out from the crowd.

"Aang will fight you!"

Feeling her heart jump in her throat Katara looked at the boy who had yelled Aang's name. He looked around fifteen, his black hair was cut short and he was standing defiantly in front of Ogni and his group.

Ogni rolled his eyes, causing his companions to laugh. "Yeah right, we all know Aang isn't a fighter." He sneered.

"Then you wouldn't mind fighting him." Jerred the younger boy.

"I'm looking for more of a challenge."

"He could beat you anyday!" argued the younger boy. From the corner of her eye Katara saw the boy on the rock stand up and begin to head towards the fighting ring, an exhasperated expression on his face.

"I could beat that tattooed freak in my sleep!" Ogni shouted.

With a yell the younger boy ran forward, his face lighted up with rage. Katara stared in horror as flames exploded from Ogni's fist. Fully expecting the flames to engulf the younger boy Katara turned away, not wanting to see. After a minute though when she didn't hear any screams she slowly looked up to see Ogni staring at the handsome boy, a shocked expression on his face.

"I'll take it from here Honu." Said the handsome boy to the smaller boy, his gray eyes flashing in anger. And Katara felt her heart stop, because with the boy standing so close to her, flames lighting up the area around him, she could clearly see the arrow tattooes that ran down his arms.

"Katara wait!" hissed Sokka, grabbing her arm to prevent her to go running to her friend. "Now isn't the time, there are too many fire kids." He warned her. Katara yanked her arm away from her brother and starred fiercly at the boy with the tattoes.

"Aang's gonna fight!" yelled the young boy Aang had called Honu. "Aang's gonna fight Ogni!" his excitement was contagious and after hearing his calls everyone came rushing to the circle to see the battle.

"I've always wanted him to battle Ogni!" shouted a kid excitedly as he rushed toward the circle.

"Ya, that guy needs to be taken down!" Agreed his friend feverishly.

As everyone circled around Aang and Ogni Katara inched forward, trying to get a better view of her friend, worry shooting through her. It was quiet for a moment, and then the two boys were rushing forward, flames shooting in every direction. Katara watched, shocked as Aang easily doged the older boys fire, while managing to get in a few good shots of his own. It only took a minute before Aang kicked out, knocking Ogni to the ground. With a quick flip Aang was in front of his enemy and he shot flames straight at the boys face, the flames stopping only inches from his face.

"Don't _ever _attack my friend." He snarled at the older boy menacingly. Ogni nodded his head fearfuly in agreement, with one last glare Aang turned away from the boy and the crowd cheered.

"Wow." Came Zuko's voice. "That kid really can bend." He said in awe. And while Katara couldn't disagree, she felt like something was off with Aang's bending, she just didn't know what it was. And at that moment, she didn't care, because Aang was standing just inches away from her, his eyes alight with laughter as Honu went over the battle excitedly.

"Everyone is going to hear about this at school tomorrow." Honu informed Aang, who grimanced. "Hey you know the girls love a good story!" he continued with a wink.

"Exactly, and I'm not interested." He told the boy sternly.

"Oh come on Aang! It's not like you're seeing anyone, are you?" He demanded.

"Well no." Said Aang hesitantly.

"So what's the problem?" Demanded Honu.

"It's just, you know I can't remember anything that happened to me before I met you three years ago, and well, sometimes I get the feeling that I left someone important behind." He said quietly.

"No way." Toph whispered, her voice filled with shock over Aang's confession.

"That sucks man." Said Honu sympathetically, "but hey I'm sure she would understand! It's not like you remember her, and it's been three years. No offense man, but she probly moved on."

Aang let out a long sigh. "I guess your right Honu." He paused and then looked at the boy with a raised eyebrow. "By the way did you really find it necessary to force me to fight Ogni? Even if he is a total jerk."

"Hey you don't want anyone forgetting just who the most powerfull fire bender around here is." Said Honu brightly. "Especially with you turning sixteen next week, all the ladies will be so happy to see the powerfull bender."

"Yeah, and you don't mind the fact that, as my best friend, you'll be getting a lot of girl attention too." Laughed Aang.

"This is strictly for you!" said Honu convincingly, at least it would have been if a blush haden't stained his cheeks.

"Sure." Laughed Aang as he and Honu went and joined another group of boys, all who were trying to get Aang to teach them some of his moves, It was during this that Katara realized just what was wrong with his bending. It wasn't his form or anything like that, and it wasn't something you wouldn't notice if you didn't know him well. But Katara knew him very well, and no matter what element he was working with, it always had a sense of airbending, Aang's natural element, in it. He was always just a bit lighter on his feet than his opponets, and his fighting style was more defensive than aggressive due to the teaching of the monks,but tonight he hadn't show any of that. In fact, it didn't look like he was aware that he _could _airbend at all.


	3. Chapter 2 Fire Nation School

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. OK this chapter was **_**really **_**hard for me to write so please review and let me know what you thought of it! **

It took some convincing on Sokka's part, but eventually he convinced Katara that trying to steal Aang in front of a bunch of fire benders was not the way to go. So now the group sat around a fire Zuko had made, trying to come up with ways to get to Aang. They knew now that it would be considerably more difficult to rescue him if he truly didn't remember anything that happened three years ago. It was during an argument between Zuko and Sokka that Toph sat up with a start. "Wait!" Everyone turned to stare at the earth bender. "Didn't Aang say something about going to school?"

"So?" Zuko asked her impatiently while Sokka and Katara looked at each other, a hopeful expression on their faces.

"I'll do it." Said Katara eagerly.

"Do what?" asked Zuko puzzled.

"I don't know Katara, you have to be careful and quite frankly I think you're too emotionally involved to be able to think things through." Sokka said to his sister, ignoring Zuko's question.

"Sokka, there is _no way_ I'm not going." She responded fiercly.

"Going where?" demanded Zuko as he looked back and forth between the siblings.

"School." Replied Toph, "After the coup at Ba Sing Se Aang kinda enrolled in a fire nation school for a few days. Which is what Katara wants to do."

"Oh." Was Zuko's reply. "But what if she gets caught?" the earth benders only response was to shrug.

"Fine!" they heard Sokka yell in defeat. "But we need a plan!"

* * *

Katara stood nervously outside the classroom door. After a Sokka had given in last night, they had talked late into the night going over their new plan. Katara was going to spend the next couple of days going to Aang's school and try to get to know him. She needed to see just how much he forgot, and try her best to remind him of everything. Toph was hiding with Zuko near the school so she could feel if Katara needed any help. Sokka stayed with Appa and Momo, ready to leave at a moment's notice. Katara closed her eyes and took a deep breath, listening to the sounds of the kids inside.

"Aang did you _really _beat Ogni?" came a voice filled with doubt.

"Are you doubting me?" Responded someone, and it took a moment for Katara to recognize Aang's voice. "If so I don't mind a little match after school." He said, his voice smug.

Katara felt an eyebrow go up at his tone. Her Aang had never been one to threaten violence, nor had he ever used such a self- righteous tone.

"I never said that!" squeaked the other boy.

"It sure sounded like you did." Said Aang darkly as some of his fellow students laughed.

Not really thinking about what she was doing, Katara opened the classroom door violently, a fierce scowl on her face as she went to confront Aang on his attitude problem, but as soon as her eyes met his all traces of anger melted away and heartbreak set in. He looked at her, and his eyes were blank. There was none of the familiar grin she was used to him wearing, no look of recognition passed his face. He looked at her as though he was seeing her for the first time. _And in a way, I guess he is. _Thought Katara sadly.

With a frown Aang slowly stood from the desk he had been sitting on and walked over to her. "You must be new." Or at least, that's what it sounded like he said, but at this point Katara couldn't be so sure because her mind was spinning at the sight in front of her. She had been wrong, so wrong last night when she had thought him handsome. He was way more than that, he was _gorgeous. _He had gotten taller, to the point where he was at least a couple inches taller than her. His dark hair fell over his forehead, slightly blocking the tattoo that lay there. His gray eyes starred at her, and it took her a second to realize he was looking at her as if she was crazy.

"Oh yeah, I'm new." She stammered nervously, finding it hard to tear her eyes from his.

"I thought so." He said with a knowing smile. "I'm Aang." He told her. _As if I don't know, as if I haven't been missing you every day for three years. _She thought sadly, and then when she realized he was waiting for her name she paused, wondering if she should make up a fake name.

With a stubborn tilt to her head Katara looked him in the eyes and said, "My name's Katara."

Later she could've sworn a look of recognition passed his face, but she wasn't sure because just as she spoke her name, the teacher walked in, ordering everyone to their seats and pointing out an open spot for Katara to take, which she noticed happily was right behind Aang.

"Today we will be going over the fall of the Air Nation." Said the teacher briskly as she walked up and down the isles. Katara glanced over at Aang, disappointed to see no reaction to the teachers words. "Can anyone tell me why we were forced to attack the Air Nation army?" Katara kept her eyes fixated on Aang. When no one raised their hand the teacher continued, "they were trying to overthrow the Earth Kingdom," she lied. "Unfortunatly they did not listen to Fire Lord Sozin's pleas to stop, and our great nation was forced to permanently stop them."

"It was a genocide." The words escaped Katara's lips before she could stop them. Everyone turned to stare at her, including Aang. Defensivly she continued, "The air nation didn't have any army, and they weren't attacking the earth kingdom. They were a peaceful nation."

"Enough with your lies." Snapped the teacher. "Why on earth would Fire Lord Sozin want to kill a peaceful nation?" she asked, not expecting Katara to answer.

"Because it was the next cycle for the Avatar." She stated firmly.

"There is no such thing as the Avatar." The teacher informed her with a laugh. "There hasn't been sight of one for over a hundred years."

Katara felt her temper rising at the teacher's words. _How dare she deny that there was an Avatar? How dare she accuse Aang's people of causing a war? _"I heard there was one three years ago, but he went missing." She said loudly.

"Well you are mistaken. I don't know what kind of stories they tell you at the colonies, but there is no longer an Avatar. Now do you have any more questions?" demanded the teacher.

Katara was just about to shake her head no when a thought occurred to her. "Actually yes, I heard there was a monk that Fire Lord Sozin personally killed because he wouldn't tell him if there had been a re-incarnation of the Avatar."

"What you heard was once again mistaken. The monk you are referring to was the one who wanted to over throw the earth kingdom."

"I forgot, what was his name?" Asked Katara.

"It was Monk Gyatso." A glance over at Aang confirmed Katara's suspicions. His whole body was tense and his fist were clenched. _He remembers enough to be upset, even if he doesn't know why he feels that way._

It wasn't until break however that Katara got a chance to see just how much the lecture affected Aang. It happened when she was sitting in the shade, eating some leechie nuts that she heard the shouting.

"I can't believe some Monk thought he could overtake the Earth Kingdom." Scoffed a boy.

"From what our teacher said, that Monk Gatso deserved to die." Replied his friend

"His name was Monk Gyatso, not Gatso." She heard Aang correct the boy, anger lacing his words.

"Whatever," said the kid dissmissivly. "Either way he got what he deserv-" before he could even finish his sentence he was knocked to the ground and Aang was towering over him, flames wrapping around his fist as he grabbed the other boy by his shirt.

"Shut up! You have no idea what you're talking about." He growled. "No one deserves to have all of their people taken away. _No one._ Do you understand?" He hissed. When the boy nodded in fear Aang shoved him back to the ground and walked away angrily, not noticing the girl running up behind him.

"Aang!" she called when they were a distance away from the other kids. Startled he turned to face her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

"I just think what you did back there was great." She said sincerely.

"No. It was stupid." He said irritably. "I'm never going to hear the end of that. I don't even know why I care so much, it was just a monk that died over a hundred years ago."

"It wasn't stupid Aang." She told him gently. "I'm glad you still have compassion for those who are lost."

"Still?" he asked her quizzically.

"Well being raised in the Fire Nation I'm sure they like to stomp the compassion out of you guys right?" she asked hastily.

"Your Fire Nation too." He reminded her.

"Well, yes, but I was in the colonies so I've traveled all over the world. I've seen other nations and have learned some of their customs and I don't think that the loss of one nation should be taken lightly."

"Well I might have lived in the Fire Nation all my life, but I don't remember anything except the last three years." He confided in her. When she looked at him with a question in her eyes he continued. "I don't remember anything besides that. Nothing." He whispered. "I even had to be re-taught fire bending." He admitted. "I only knew the basic forms. Which is weird because why would I remember that but not the bending itself?" he seemed to be asking himself. "And who knows? I could have been just as ignorant and heartless as those guys in there before I lost my memory." He said, sounding as if the thought of that really bothered him.

"Aang." Said Katara gently, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I know you were never a bad person, ok? In fact I'm sure everyone who met you loved and respected you."

"Yeah ok." Said Aang doubtfully, making Katara's heart break. After a long pause he turned to her, "so what's your favorite nation?"

"The Water Tribe." She answered truthfully. Then noticing his shocked expression she blushed and said quickly, "It's so peaceful, and I love water bending, I mean I love watching it." She corrected quickly._ It's too easy to be myself around him._

"I'd like to see that one day." He said wistfully. "The only bending I've ever seen is fire, and to be honest I bet I would like the other elements more. Fire just seems to be destructive, it doesn't do any good." He confessed, and then blushed. "That sounds really stupid, doesn't it?"

"Not at all." She told him with a smile, and then, impulsively she turned to him. "Can you hang out after class? There's something I want to show you."

"A lake?" he asked with surprise. "What's so great about a lake?"

"I'll tell you, but it's a secrect. I know I can count on you." She told him her eyes bright with excitement.

"Yep, you can count on me." He said, rolling his eyes but unable to stop the smile that was forming on his lips. Something about this girl was contagious.

"Ok, you might want to take your boots and shirt off." She warned him as she stripped quickly down to her swim wear, oblivious to the boy starring at her in wonder. Quickly she walked into the water until she was waist deep and then turned to face him. "Come on!" she called, and after a moment she was trying not to stare as he waded into the water with nothing on but his pants. _He's really grown up._ She thought blushing as she couldn't help but notice how muscled his chest and arms were.

"Ok, now what?" He asked once he was next to her.

"Well you said you wanted to see other forms of bending right?"

"Right." He said slowly, still not getting her point. "So?"

Ignoring him Katara took a deep breath and then slowly she pulled a strand of water out of the lake, twisting it in a graceful arch around her body and making it do several elegant twist and turns above their heads before letting it sink back into the water. Hesitantly she looked up at Aang, who was staring at her dumbfounded before a smile lit up his face.

"That was amazing!" he yelled with excitement. "How did you learn that? Wait, if your Fire Nation how can you water bend? You're not fire Nation are you? You're from the water tribe, but why are you here?" The questions tumbled from his lips while Katara laughed in relief.

"Your right, I'm not Fire Nation, and I'm here because the Fire Nation stole one of my friends and I want him back." She told him seriously.

"Oh. That sucks, have you had any luck finding your friend?" he asked frowning.

"Some." She responded with a smile.

"Katara!" yelled a voice in alarm. Looking over she saw Sokka standing at the edge of the lake, his face a mask of disbelief. "Please tell me you weren't doing water tricks in front of him!" he pleaded.

"Hey!" shouted Aang indignantly, "I'm not going to tell anyone!"

"You better not!" Shouted Sokka, "or I'll kick your Avatar butt!" he muttered causing Katara to giggle.

"Who is that anyway?" asked Aang as they both made their way to shore.

"That's my brother Sokka."

"Hey Sokka." Said Aang politely, and upon noticing Sokka's shocked expression he turned to Katara. "What's with him?"

"Oh he's normally like that." She said quickly. Giving Sokka another glance she turned to Aang sadly. "I guess I should get going."

"Ok, see you at school tomorrow?" he asked brightly.

"Of course." She responded a smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 3 Lies of the Fire Nation

**A/N Thank's for the reviews guys! It really encourages me to keep writing! Anyway here is the next chapter for The Lost Avatar, I hope you like it and please let me know if you do (or don't)!!! :)**

Katara ran as fast as she could down the empty alley ways, her feet pounding on the earth as she pushed herself to run faster to the vacant building she knew Toph and Zuko were hiding in, the thought's of this morning racing through her mind.

_Katara had gotten to school early that morning, unable to wait to see Aang, but when it was only minutes until class and there was no sign of Aang she began to get nervous. She wasn't sure what she would have done if at that moment she hadn't noticed the boy who was with Aang the other night. Quickly she approached him, whiping sweaty palms on her skirt._

"_Hi." She said nervously, "you're Haru right?" she asked the younger boy who looked at her in surprise before nodding._

"_I was just wondering, well, is Aang usually late to school?" _

"_What? Oh no, he won't be here today." said Haru, his voice dark. Noticing Katara's intense stare he elaborated, "he's in what his dad likes to call "training.""_

"_Um, is it normal to practice Fire Bending instead of going to class?" asked Katara confused._

"_No not that kind of training. I don't know exactly what it is and Aang wont talk about it, but ever since he started going to school here a year ago his dad would sometimes pull him out of class for the day. At first I didn't think anything of it, but after Aang and I became friend's I noticed that he would act distant, more hostile for a few days after he missed a day." Looking at Katara the angry look in his eyes fadded to embarassment. "I'm sorry I'm rambeling."_

"_It's understandable." Soothed Katara laying a comforting hand on the boys shoulder. "Do you know why his dad pulls him out of school?" she asked._

"_I'm not sure, but I have noticed that it's when Aang defends someone else or gets upset oversomething he isn't normally at school the next day." Katara nodded her encouragement so Haru continued. " Like when some of the students were picking on this little boy and Aang stopped them, the next day he was gone. Or once someone said Water Benders were stupid and he blew up at them. Or like yesturday with the Air Nomads. Stuff like that." He hesitated as he looked at Katara, seeming to weigh weather or not he could trust her. He must have decided she wasn't out to hurt his friend because after looking around suspiciously he said, his voice low, "of course that's nothing compared to the day when we talked about the Avatar." Katara felt her breath catch as Haru continued. "We were going over how the legends of the Avatar were false, that the last known Avatar had wanted to kill Fire Lord Sozin. Our teacher went on to say that the last Avatar, I think she said his name was Roku, was nothing but a selfish old man who was let jelousy of an old friend drive him crazy." _

"_What did Aang do?" asked Katara, not aware of the fact that she was whispering._

"_It was bad." Responded Haru, his voice distant. "He got up and started yelling saying things like "stop with your lies! Roku was just trying to protect his village!" stuff like that. I just remember it was so weird because after his outburst he had this confused look on his face, as if he didn't understand where his anger came from." Seeing Katara's shocked expression Haru continued on hastily, "of course this was a long time ago, around the time he first came to class." They were both silent for a moment._

"_Well, I really need to see him, could you tell me where his house is?" she asked finally, aware that all the other student's had begun to head inside the building._

"_Oh he won't be home." Said Haru quickly. "His dad has some secret place he taked Aang to train," seeing the question in Katara's eyes Haru replied, "All I know is it's in the forest somewhere. Aang doesn't talk about it, although I did try and find it once, but I ended up just going in circle's for hours. Heck," he countined with a laugh, "I dount I could find it even if I was a good earth bender."_

"_Well, thanks for your help Haru." she said with a smile as she began to turn away, a plan already __forming in her mind. Haru was right, a good earth bender probly couldn't find this place, but the world's greatest earth bender just might have a chance._

"Honestly Katara, we've been walking for hours and I can't feel any sort of building." complained Toph once again as she and the water bender truged through the forest.

"I guess your right." Agreed Katara with defeat, her steps heavy as they began to turn back.

"Wait." said Toph, stopping suddenly. "I thought I felt something." The earth bender knelt to the ground and placed her palm on the earth. "Yes, it's over there." she told Katara pointing off to the side.

"Are you sure?" asked Katara breathlessly.

"I don't know if it's Aang." cautioned Toph, "just that something is over there."

Carefully the two girls made there way toward the direction Toph had pointed at, which turned out to be just what they were looking for because after ten minutes of walking they suddenly ran into a metal fence that ran in a wide circle around a small deserted looking building.

"Hang on." Mutered Toph who grabbed two sides of the fence and with a grunt pulled them apart wide enough for the girls to get through. Once safely inside the girls ran in a crouch over to the building and once Toph bent some earth into a small hill, Katara climbed up it and was able to peer inside the small window.

Inside stood two men, one Katara could only see the back of, which didn't tell her much because he was wearing a long burgandy robe with the hood up. All she knew was he was tall, and with the way he stood she guessed him to be a Fire Bender. The other man was small, shrunken with age, the hair that he had left was nearly white. And then there was Aang. He was sitting unconsious on a chair between the two men, his wrists tied loosly behind his back.

"Please explain to me Malio, why the boy is still having these...outburst." the Fire Bender questioned the older man, his soft words filled with anger.

"Please My Lord." begged Malio, "It's only been three years."

"And yet-" hissed the fire bender, "he still remembers."

"No My Lord no!" protested Mailo. "He remembers nothing, however his mind is very strong, the strongest I have yet to encounter, and it seems that even when he remembers nothing he still feels emotions at certain things, such as the fall of the Air Nomads." The Fire Bender must have said something because the older man shrank in fright and quickly continued. "My Lord he will be ready by the fith year, I have made quiet a great deal of progress with him, now it's just a matter of fine tunning." he hestiated and then looked at the other man fearfully. "Perhaps if we took him out of school-"

"No." snapped the man harshly. "It is essential that he learn to love our Nation like the other children, and I want all his classmates to look up to him, make him feel proud when we tell him that he is the Fire Nation Avatar, and can help us spread the joys of our great nation upon the world."

"But isn't the Avatar's job to spread peace?" asked Mailo fearfully.

"If you do your job right, that's _exactly_ what he will think he is doing." Replied the Fire Bender angrily.

"Yes My Lord. Are you planning on having him learn all the elements?" Questioned Mailo, a hint of excitement in his old eyes.

"Yes, except Airbending." replied the fire bender with a dissmissive wave of his hand. " It's such a useless element, and besides with all the air benders dead, how would he learn?" Mailo seemed to sigh in relief as the fire bender made his way toward the door. "I will be back in a couple months to check on your progress." he threatened.

"Yes Fire Lord Ozai." Replied Mailo bowing hastily.

"So," said Sokka slowly, "they are brainwashing him?"

"Yes!" shouted Katara with irritation. _How many times do I have to tell him?_ She thought in annoyance.

"Exactly how-" began Sokka "did they brainwash the Avatar?"

"Look I can't see or anything" inturupted Toph, sensing that Katara was ready to kill Sokka, "but from what I got they put him in some sort of weird trance and then started saying stuff like "The Air Nomads deserved to die. Creepy stuff like that, and Aang would repeat it."

"Why would he repeat that?" demanded Sokka.

"He was in a trance dummy!" Shot back Toph.

"Hey you said they put him in trance." said Zuko, an idea forming in his mind. "Did you happen to hear if there was like a key word or anything? You know-" he continued awkwardly with everyone staring at him. "To get him in that state." Katara looked thoughtful before slowly shaking her head no.

"Did you hear anything Toph?" questioned Zuko.

"No. Sorry." she said, the last word seemed to be aimed at Katara.

"Oh. You know there is something I've been wondering about since we found out he forgot." began Zuko slowly. "I've heard my father talk about mind stuff a long time ago, when I was a kid. But from what I overheard you couldn't just _force_ someone into that receptive state, they had to be willing participants for it to work." Zuko paused to look at the group before saying slowly, "How exactly did he get Aang to go along with this to begin with? I mean you guys were all safe, and Aang strikes me as the strong type, so I just wonder how they got him to be so receptive to this whole trance thing anyway. What?" He demanded when no one would look at him.

"Zuko, you saved us remember?" Sokka reminded him gently.

"So?"

"Well, don't you remember that they were bringing Katara in just as we were leaving?" He hinted.

"So?" repeated Zuko.

"They threatened me, in front of Aang." said Katara softly. "They told him to do as they said or I would get hurt."

"And he agreed." said Zuko, understanding filling his voice.

"Yes." she whispered before getting up and going into her tent, trying to stay quiet as sobs racked her body.


	5. Chapter 4 Flashbacks

**Thank you for all of the reviews! This chapter is a bit longer than the others but I had a lot of stuff to cover in this chapter, so I hope you don't mind! Let me know what you think! And no, I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

"Katara?" called Zuko quietly from outside the water benders tent, unaware that a worried frown was spread across his the past three years he and Katara had become friends. It took her a while to forgive him for all his past crimes, but once she took the time to realize he was sincere in wanting to help them find Aang, she had lightened up and even acted friendly toward him. And oddly enough, he found that he wanted her to continue to trust him, even rely on him. Which was why he was here, she was hurt, and he wanted to do whatever he could to make her feel better.

"You can come in." she called out to him, quickly wiping her tears on her shirt sleeve as he entered..

"Hey." said Zuko softly as he sat next to her. "You have to know it's not your fault."

"You said yourself, they needed a way to get him to be receptive, and it's my fault." she muttered bitterly.

"No." corrected Zuko. "It was ultimatly Aang's decision. He did what he had to in able to save his friend. He did what you would have done for him. Don't blame yourself Katara when Ozai is the true one to blame. He put you both in an impossible situation, and you both did what had to be done."

"I know that deep down I think, but then why do I still feel so horrible Zuko?" she whispered. He had no answer for that, so instead he merely wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close while whispering words of encouragement to her, trying to convince her that everything would be ok. After a long time had passed and Katara looked on the verge of sleep Zuko slowly let go of her and lay her gently on her sleeping roll before standing and turning toward the tent flap.

"Please don't leave." she said quietly, a blush spreading on her face.

"Sokka-" began Zuko hesitantly.

"Can mind his own business, I don't want to be alone." she replied sleepily

"Okay, goodnight Princess." he said teasingly as he laid down on the sleeping roll next to her and watched as her eyes slowly drifted closed and she fell into a deep sleep, oblivious to how sharing a tent with Zuko would affect the others.

"Aang!" called Katara happily as she ran up to her friend. "I missed you at school yesterday, were you sick?" she asked airly.

"Oh hey Katara, um yeah I wasn't feeling too good." he lied as they walked up the school steps.

"Well I'm glad your feeling better!" she chirped. "So, do you want to hang out again after school?"

"Sure!" he exclaimed happily before seeming to remember something. "Do you mind if Haru tags along? I told him I would teach him some more fire bending moves today."

"No problem, I'd love to see some fire bending!" she beemed at Aang, surprised to see that instead of smiling he seemed to be lost in thought, a frown on his face.

"Aang?" she nudged him. "Is everything ok?"

"What? Oh yeah fine." he said, giving her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Hey Aang!" Katara turned to see a pretty girl come running up to them, a smile spread across her face. "Hey June!" said Aang enthusiastically not noticing the frown on Katara's face.

"I missed you yesterday!" June said while standing on her tip toes to give Aang a hug which Katara noticed with irritation, he returned. "So your birthdays this weekend." she said with a grin. "What do you want?"

"I'll be happy just to see you there June." he said flirtatiously, causing Katara to gape in shock. _Since when is Aang a ladies man? _She wondered.

"No problem there." June responded coyly, a blush flushing her face. "Ready to head to class?"

"Ugh I guess." he said, making June laugh. "You coming Katara?" he called over his shoulder.

"Don't worry about me." she muttered darkly as she stared at the couple in front of her.

It could have been her imagination, but Katara truly felt as though all day the girl named June was giving her dirty looks and hugging Aang a bit too much. Not that he seems to mind. The bitter thought crossed Katara's mind before she could stop it. _What? So I was expecting him to pine away for me? Some girl he doesn't even remember? Get over yourself Katara._ She lectured herself as she made her way outside for break.

"Hey Katara!" called Haru, waving her over to where he, Aang, June, and some other kids were sitting.

"Hey Haru." she said with a smile as she took a spot on the grass next to him, returning Aang's brief wave. "He doesn't seem too upset today." she mentioned lightly.

"Well it looks like this morning he had a reason to be cheerful." said Haru as he looked knowingly at Katara.

"Yeah I can see that." responded Katara sourly, as she stared at where Aang and June were sitting. "So, I think I'm a little behind on what you guys have covered in class, being from the colonies." she said with a light laugh. "So, what exactly have you guys gone over about the Avatar, besides the fact that he is supposedly fake?" she asked, and then looked up when the group around her went silent.

"We don't talk about it actually." said Haru hesitantly.

"It's forbidden." June said, as if this was the most obvious thing ever.

"Why?" demanded Katara, not liking the other girls tone.

"Because there is no such thing." Came an angry voice. " The "Avatar" is nothing but a fake, and even if he was real he did a real good job helping the world a hundred years ago. It's only thanks to our nation that things are this good." Katara looked in shock at Aang.

"You, you really believe that?" she stammered.

Aang shrugged indeferently. "If you ask me the Avatar was something made up by one of the Nation's to keep everyone in check."

"What about Avatar Roku?" she demanded.

Aang seemed to hesitate before responding, "a greedy old man who took a legend too far."

Katara stood up angrily, ready to shake some sense in Aang before a hand reached up and pulled her back down.

"Don't say anymore." warned Haru quietly.

"What? Why?" snapped Katara, her heart beating rappidly.

"Look I should have told you this earlier but talking about the Avatar is kind of forbidden." Seeing Katara's incredulous expression he continued hastily, "we can discuss it in class if the teacher brings it up, you know to tell us not to believe in lies the other nations create, but you could get in serious trouble for talking about the Avatar outside of class. _Especially_ if you're trying to convince others that it's not a lie."

Looking around her Katara felt her heart sink, everyone around her was looking at her with amused expressions, as if what she was asking was ridiculous, making Katara realize just how little these kids all knew about the real life. The Fire Nation did a real good job of keeping their children sheltered. "So, then all you know is that it's a lie?" she whispered to Haru.

"Yeah, that's it." he replied, his expression apologetic. She thought this through for a few minutes and then turned to Haru.

"Can you talk about Air Nomads?" she questioned.

"Yeah, but what's the point? They were "bad" people who were wiped out for being greedy, not much to discuss."

"Haru, do _you_ believe that?" she asked him, looking at him intently. She hadn't missed how he had said "bad" people.

"Of course." he replied, his eyes giving away the lie.

"How many others doubt the stories your teachers tell." she demanded, keeping her voice low so as not to attract the other student's attention.

"I don't know." he whispered back, looking around nervously. "I haven't asked any one okay?"

"Have you asked Aang?"

Startled Haru looked at her and then shook his head no. "But I get the feeling he doubts what the teacher's tell us, like me." he clarified.

"Because of his outbursts?"

"Yeah. You know he can't remember anything except the past three years right?" When Katara nodded her head he continued, "well sometimes I wonder just _what _he can't remember. I wonder if he saw things outside of our nation that made him doubt the stories."

"That is possible." said Katara slowly.

"So why were you bringing up airbenders in the first place?" asked Haru, re-directing their conversation.

"Well I was just wondering," she said quietly, "if anyone knew how to tell if an Air Nomad was a Master Airbender or not."

"I have no idea, I guess once you went to fight them you would find out." he said with a grin.

"So in class, you never talked about any...easy...way to spot a Master Airbender?" she asked, trying to keep her voice light.

"No, well, except they all shaved their heads. But all the airbenders did that, no matter how good they were or not." he replied.

"Oh okay. I was just wondering because no one has seen an Airbender in a long time, so I was curious about their culture." she babbeled.

"Okay." said Haru, looking at her like she was crazy.

Deciding to change the subject, and guessing Haru wouldn't put it together she asked quickly, "so what's up with Aang's tattooes?"

"I don't know. Aang's father found him like that three years ago, he thinks that Aang was convinced to join some weird cult that likes to tattooe it's members. But of course Aang doesn't remember." Haru informed her.

"That's convinent." she muttered in reply, more to herself than Haru.

"Hey Katara!" called Aang after class, "are you ready to go?"

"Go where?" she asked bluntly.

"Um, I thought you were going with us to watch some bending." he said, pointing back at Haru.

"I don't think so Aang." she said irritably. "I'm not much of a fire bending fan."

"Oh, okay. See you tomorrow?" Asked Aang as he tried to hide the hurt expression on his face. Looking at him Katara immediately felt bad for being so mean, it wasn't his fault that he didn't remember anything. _Which was the reason why I'm mad,_ she reasoned with herself. _It has nothing to do with the fact he spent all day getting cozy with June. _"Aang wait." she said quietly, "I'm sorry I've just been having a bad day. I'd love to come." she said, looking at him shyly.

"Ok great." he said with a smile. "Where we practice isn't too far." He assured her and with that the three of them were off.

"So your not a fire bender?" asked Haru conversationally as they made their way down a worn dirt path.

Glancing nervously at Aang who seemed to not have heard the question at all, she responded. "Um no, not me."

"Oh, I don't know what I would do if I couldn't bend." said Haru conversationly before turning to her with a stricken look on his face. "I didn't mean that to come out that way. I'm sure not bending is great!"

"It's fine Haru." she reasured the boy, because after all, she didn't know what she would do if she couldn't bend either. It was such a natural part of her.

"Were here!" called Aang, before looking at Katara with concern. "You should probly stand farther back. We don't want to burn you." he told her, moving her away much further than necessary. Haru looked at Aang with a puzzeled expression that the other boy studiously ignored. With a sigh Katara took a seat on a nearby rock and watched as the two boys warmed up. Eventually they both began to work up a sweat and mindless of the girl in their presence they stripped off their shirts. Katara couldn't help but look at Aang's tattooes, tracing them with her eyes. She missed the sight of those arrows more than she thought, although the burn mark on the center of his back she could do without. She hated seeing that reminder of how close she had come to losing Aang forever.

"This is all basic stuff!" she heard Haru whine in the distance. "Teach me some of the cool stuff!"

"Not today Haru." instructed Aang calmly. "You should practice your breathing." he told the other boy seriously, causing Katara to smile. Aang had hated the breathing practice. It was at that moment that the bushes next to Katara shook and a figure emerged from behind them.

"Zuko?" asked Katara confused.

"Hey." he said with a soft smile. "Just making sure you were-hey!" he yelled as a shot of fire missed his face by mere inches.

"Get away from her!" she heard Aang yell.

"Are you crazy?" demanded Zuko angrily.

"I said get away from her!" repeated Aang fiercly as he stood in front of Zuko, eyes flashing.

"Aang it's ok!" began Katara, quickly stepping between the two boys. "He's a friend of mine!"

"No he's not, you hate him!" said Aang venemously, not noticing the hurt look in Zuko's eyes, or the wonder in Katara's.

"What makes you think I hate him?" she whispered.

"Because he stoleyour mother's necklace!" shouted Aang angrily.

"That was forever ago!" Argued Zuko. "I'm different now!"

"Just like in Ba Sing Se?" countered Aang.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Haru as he looked at the three people around him.

"I don't know-" Aang managed to get out before dropping into a dead faint in front of the three people.

"So let me get this straight." said Sokka as he chewed on a mango. "He tried to attack Zuko the second he saw him and then went on about mom's necklace?"

"Yes, and then when Haru asked him what he was talking about he said he didn't remember and fainted." Replied Katara with a worried frown as she looked over at Aang who was lying next to her on some furs.

"No offense guys, but should we really be talking in front of the kid?" Asked Toph bluntly, pointing to Haru.

"I'm not telling anyone anything!" he said hastily. "Aang's my best friend."

"Don't worry Haru, we trust you." reassured Katara with a meaningless glare at Toph.

"Don't think I can't feel that glare Sugar Queen." Said Toph darkly, turning her head in the direction of Haru's voice she said sternly, "You lie and I _will_ know it, and break every bone in your body."

"Toph!" scolded Katara gently.

"Hey I'm just looking out for Twinkle Toes, we don't want anyone running around flapping their lips." Replied Toph causing Haru to look at her with confusion.

"Is this the first time something like this has happened to Aang?" Katara asked Haru gently.

"Yeah, normally when he say's weird stuff he seems to forget it a moment later, not faint." he informed them.

"What other weird stuff does he say?" asked Sokka intently.

Frowning in concentration Haru began slowly, "Well there was one time when we were talking about going to the library to study and he got all angry and said "Appa hates the library." I don't know if that means anything to you guys, but when I asked him about it he shrugged it off."

"That's good." said Katara with an encouraging smile. "Anything else?"

"Um, one time one of the other kids from school mentioned how The Boulder was the greatest Earth Bender ever and Aang just laughed and told them they obviously never saw the Blind Bandit who could bend metal, which was really weird because earth benders can't bend metal, right?" he asked them with confusion while they tried to hide their smiles." Or one time he looked at the moon and said "he must miss Yue."" Haru turned to look at the group. "Does this mean anything to you guys?"

"More than you know." said Katara, beaming just as a groan escaped Aang's lips.

"I should probly get him home." Said Haru as Katara helped him get Aang on his feet. "Can I ask you something?" Haru asked when they were out of earshot of the others.

"Sure."

"You knew Aang before he lost his memory, didn't you?" Sensing her hesitation he said quickly "I would never tell anyone, you can trust me."

"Yes Haru, yes I did and I miss him very much." she said, her voice sad.

"That's what I thought. And don't worry, I'll make something up to tell him." he said nodding to his friend.

"Thank you, sincerely." Katara told the boy who gave her a smile.

Once they were sure the boys were out of ear shot Sokka looked around with a smile. "So he does remember!"

"Not necessarily Sokka." said Zuko quietly. "The things he's said with out realizing it sounds like stuff only people who really knew him would get. Right?" he asked and every one nodded their heads. "Katara didn't you say that Mailo guy wanted more time for "fine tunning?" This is probly what he's talking about. He was able to make Aang forget the stuff every one knew, like he was an airbender and the avatar. But it's the small things that still slip through that Mailo doesn't know about, so he can't correct it until he learns about it." Finished Zuko.

"That would make sense." agreed Sokka slowly. "But at least it's something."


	6. Chapter 5 The Party

**A/N okay so I was re-reading my story and realized that I had started calling Honu Haru, so to prevent confusion with other characters I am changing his name back to Honu, please forgive me :( As for this chapter, I def. Have to say it was the most fun for me to write, so please let me know if you liked it as much as I did! And I still do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

"So you and fire boy hu?" said Toph looking lazily over at Katara with a grin on her face.

"What are you talking about?" responded Katara distractedly as she braided her hair for school that day.

"Oh nothing, just that I couldn't help but notice you both shared a tent the other night." Replied Toph casually. ignorant of the other girls shocked expression. "Not that I care," she continued, "but I get the feeling Sokka wouldn't be too happy about it."

"I wasn't-it wasn't like that!" stuttered Katara red-faced.

"Sure Katara, whatever you say." Smirked Toph. " Although if any one had asked me, I would've sworn you still had the hots for Twinkle Toes."

"Hey what are you girls talking about?" called Zuko as he walked up to the girls, a small smile on his face.

"Oh nothing." said Katara nervously, praying that Toph wouldn't say anything.

"Ok well I'm going to walk you to school today, if you don't mind?" Said Zuko innocently. "I want to get a better layout of the school in case we need to get you out of there in a hurry."

Finding no way to gracefully back out of his proposal Katara forced a smile at him, trying to ignore Toph's laughter. "That would be great Zuko!" she said brightly, and without another look at the other girl, she headed down the worn path with Zuko.

"So, how are the other kids treating you Princess?" asked the fire bender, his voice teasing.

"As well as could be expected I guess." she said as she looked up at Zuko, and felt a shudder go down her spine. He was wearing a long black cloak with the hood up for disguise, making him look very similar to Ozai.

"You ok?" he asked her with a frown.

"Fine." she lied.

"Has Aang been nice to you?" he asked suddenly, not meeting her gaze.

"Surprisingly yes." she responded. Slowly, "considering what he's been taught the last three years. I would have expected him to be extremly bitter, or angry, something. But he's not, I mean he still get's upset, but not nearly as much as I had feared." She paused. "But then that's Aang for you." she said with a laugh. "Even after extensive brain washing you still can't fully take out his kindness." she said, a tinge of sadness lacing her words as she thought about everything her friend had gone through.

"How old is he now? Fifteen?" asked Zuko abruptly as they continued down the dirt path.

"Actually he'll be sixteen in a couple days." Katara corrected him.

"I wonder what he will be like when he's our age." said Zuko.

"That's only a couple years difference Zuko." replied Katara with a frown.

"Well, two years is quite a big difference." he argued.

"Not for someone like Aang, she countered, "After everything he's been through he's matured faster than most guys I've known. Especially Sokka." she said with a smile, surprised to see Zuko with a sullen look on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." he lied. "Oh look out!" he said, quickly grabbing her hand and pulling her to the side so she wouldn't step into a puddle.

"Oh thanks." she said, and then found herself walking awkwardly next to the Prince, extremly aware of the fact that he hadn't dropped her hand. Not wanting to embarrass either one of them, Katara let her hand lay in his as they approached the school.

"Well, I guess this is where I leave you." he said with a warm smile as they stood at the school steps.

"Yeah, well thanks for walking me." she said with a smile.

"Anything for you Princess." he said with a wink before pulling her forward in a hug. "Be careful." he said gently, before, with a glare over Katara's shoulder, he turned and walked away. Confused Katara looked behind her, wondering what had made Zuko look so angry, and saw Aang angrily stalk toward the classroom doors.

"Hey Aang." she whispered as she took her seat behind him.

"Hey Katara." he said cooly.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Nope, everything's perfect." he muttered.

"Hey Katara," whispered June from a couple seats over. "Who was that cute guy you walked up with?"

"Oh that was just Zuk- um Kuzon." she glanced at Aang, hoping he caught the familiar name of his old fire nation friend. "He's just a friend of mine."

"Too bad." whispered June. "He's a hottie."

"Um, I guess." replied Katara with a frown.

"So your friends' name is Kuzon?" asked Aang suddenly, turning in his seat to face her.

"Kuzon, yes." she replied, repeating the name in hopes to spark a reaction.

"That's a cool name." he said with a smile making Katara wonder if she had imagined the cold shoulder he had given her just moments before.

"Or as they say in the fire nation, flameo." corrected Katara with a giggle, remembering what Aang had said to them when they first visited the fire nation.

Aang laughed and then said "so it's my birthday this weekend and I'm having a little party, I was just wondering if you would want to go?"

"Of course!" she replied with excitement. "I'd love to!"

"Great!" he replied happily, just as the teacher called their attention to the front of the room.

"A party?" Toph repeated the word as if it was foreign to her. "Twinkle Toes is having a party?"

"Yes Toph, for his birthday." Repeated Katara for what felt like the thousandth time.

"He's turning sixteen." Announced Zuko. When everyone just stared he sat down moodily. "Just though you guys might want to know."

"Are you gonna go?" asked Sokka curiously as he took another bite of his dinner.

"Of course!" replied Katara, why wouldn't she?

"Well one of us should probly go with you, just in case." said Sokka.

"I'll go." Voluntered Zuko.

"That's awfuly nice of you Zuko." said Toph sweetly, an evil grin on her face that Katara tried her best to ignore.

"Ok," she agreed, "but just so you know your name is Kuzon." when he looked at her quizzically she told them about June asking his name. "And well Zuko is a pretty unique name, and since Aang new a fire nation boy named Kuzon I figured it would serve two purposes. Give you a new name," she said nodding at Zuko, "and hopefully spark Aang's memory."

"Good thinking Katara." said Sokka as he grabbed another roll.

"So why did this June girl mention Zuko anyway?" Asked Toph with interest.

"Um she saw us standing together this morning I guess." Said Katara quickly.

"Was she asking if Zuko was availab-"

"Oh Toph!" exclaimed Katara, slapping her palm to her forehead. "I just remembered, I'm going to have to go shopping for something new to wear, and since your free tomorrow I'm sure you won't mind going with me!"

"I really hate you." was Toph's dark reply and Katara just managed to hold in her laughter.

The next two days before the party flew by for Katara. After getting Aang's ok to bring a friend she had dragged Toph around the village, in fire nation disguise, as she tried to find the perfect outfit. When Toph complained that Katara didn't need a new outfit Katara argued that she didn't want to look as though she lived in the woods, in which Toph cheerfully pointed out that Katara did, in fact, live in the woods. The night of the party Katara stood nervously in her tent as she smoothed down her red dress. It was gorgeous of course, but Katara had to admit she wasn't used to showing so much skin. The dress, while considered long to some, felt a bit too short for Katara as she tugged at the mid-thigh hemline. The only reason Katara agreed on the dress was because she was short on time, and since the short dress was accompanied by long sleeves it was the most modest thing for sale in the village that was also suitable for a party. Running her hand through her thick hair, which she had decided to leave down, Katara took a deep breath and stepped out of her tent and right into Zuko's arms.

"Oh sorry!" apologized Zuko. "I was just coming to ask if you were ready." he explained and then his eyes fell on her outfit and his eyes widened before meeting her gaze once more. "You look beautiful." He told her softly.

"Thank you." she replied with a blush just as Sokka and Toph walked around the corner.

"I would say you look great, but I honestly don't know." said Toph conversationally.

"Well thanks anyway." replied Katara rolling her eyes.

"Are you sure that's what you want to wear?" asked Sokka dubiously as he eyed her outfit, or rather, the short hem-line.

"Yes Sokka." huffed Katara as she grabbed Aang's present and turned to Zuko, asking if he was ready to go.

"You really do look good Katara, like a real Princess." said Zuko sweetly once they were away from the others and on their way to the party.

"Thanks Zuko, you look good too." she told him sincerely. He was wearing black pants, boots and a red and black shirt that showed off his heavily muscled physique.

"Thanks, but looks like I'm gonna have to wear the cloak again to hide this." he said with a sigh, pointing to his scar.

"Either way, you still look amazing." said Katara with a friendly smile, and then wanted to kick herself when Zuko looked at her with a strange expression on his face. Luckily it didn't take very long before they arrived at the party where they were greeted excitedly by Honu.

"Hey Honu! Replied Katara warmly. "Where's Aang?" she asked, scanning the crowd.

"Oh. He's over there with some of June's friends." replied Honu with a roll of his eyes, and then with a wink at Katara he added, "I bet he would love it if you saved him."

"I'll see what I can do." beemed Katara, and after making sure Zuko would be ok on his own, she headed over to the direction that Honu had pointed to.

"I bet Ogni must be so scared of you now." she heard a girl whispere in awe, starring intensly at Aang who laughed nervously.

"Oh sure, so do any of you want to go join the rest of the party?" he asked, trying to back away from the girls but became trapped when June walked up behind him in a little black dress that left virtually nothing to the imagination.

"Happy birthday Aang!" she exclaimed and gave him a hug.

"Oh thanks June." said Aang startled.

"You haven't been having too much fun with out me have you?" pouted the younger girl, making Katara want to gag.

"Oh we were just going back to join the party," he said anxiously.

"Don't be silly, stay here with us." Deciding that it would be nice of her to help her friend Katara stepped forward and called Aang's name.

"Oh hey Katara!" he called excitedly. "I'm glad you could make it!"

"Me too," she replied, his upbeat attitude was contagious.

"Wow," he said as he looked at her. "You look amazing."

"Thanks." blushed Katara as June shot a look of hatred at her. Not liking all the stares she turned to Aang. "Want to go on a walk?"

"Sure." he agreed quickly, "I'll see you guys later." he called dismissivly to the girls making Katara smile.

The two walked slowly around a nearby pond, the full moon glinting off its glassy surface.

"Is it true that water bender's are stronger on full moons?" asked Aang as he stared at the pond.

"Yes," replied Katara. "Where did you hear that?" she asked, following his gaze.

"I don't remember, must have been something in class." he said with a shrug.

"Oh. It's so beautiful out tonight." commented Katara as she looked around her.

"Yeah it is." agreed Aang as he stared at Katara.

Deciding this would be the best moment, Katara gently laid a hand on Aang's arm to stop him as she held out his present. "I got you something." she said shyly.

"You didn't have to." scolded Aang gently.

"Oh just open it." said Katara with a grin at his modesty, and then watched as he ripped off the paper and his face looked at the gift in awe.

"This is amazing." he said as he gently lifted the metal pendant up so the four symbols on it were glinting in the moonlight.

"You had said you would have loved to see all four elements, so I thought you might like something like this." she explained with a blush.

"Katara," he said, at a loss for words.

"Does that mean you like it?" asked Katara nervously.

"Yes." he whispered, and then his arms were wrapping around her waist gently, his beautiful gray eyes filling Katara's vision as he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers.


	7. Chapter 6 Escape

**A/N Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! You guys rock! As for those of you worried about Katara and Zuko's relationship, all I'm going to say is that I LOVE the jelous side of Aang and I don't feel that there are enough storied out there that have that really going on. So with that said, read and please review. (This chapter took FOREVER to write!)**

Katara couldn't help but marvel at Aang's touch as she briefly remembered the two other kisses they shared. The first time was in the cave of two lovers, Aang had been extremly gently, chaste even. The second one, before the invasion, had been desperate and hard. And yet this one was so much different than either. He had started the kiss with such incredible softness, his lips just lightly touching hers, but the second Katara wrapped her arms around his neck and urged him closer, he had hungrily deepened the kiss, drawing her close while his hand entwined her hair. It was at that moment that Katara heard a noise, and out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure standing nerby. Katara's small yelp of fear immediately had Aang turning to see what had scared her so much, and his eyes fell upon the figure who's scared eye stared back at him. With a shocked yell Aang threw his arms straight in front of him, his hands vertical, and while he never touched the person, he still somehow managed to make him fly backward, not stopping until his back made contact with a tree.

It was then that several voices started at once.

"Aang what are you doing?" Katara gasped.

"Were you_ kissing _my _sister_?" shrieked Sokka.

"This must be one of those "fine tunning" things you mentioned, hu fire boy?" said Toph with a laugh as she stood over Zuko who glared at her as he picked himself off the ground.

Katara was sure that this ring of questions would have continued, getting them nowhere, if it wasn't for the last question that made everyone freeze.

"Aang?" asked Honu fearfully. "Did you just airbend?"

No one moved for what seemed like an eternity, everyone staring at Aang who looked back at them defensivly. "No, it must have been my fire bending acting up or something." he told his friend who looked far from convinced.

"Aang-" began Katara, as she placed her hand soothingly on his arm.

"Hey you guys?" inturupted Zuko. "We need to finish this conversation later."

" There was a reason we inturupted your little, kissy thing." sputtered Sokka.

"Well?" demanded Katara with a blush. "What is it?"  
"We'll apparently some Fire Nation soldier spotted Appa-" began Toph.

"Which I don't see how!" whined Sokka.

"He's a giant flying bison Sokka! How could they miss him?" argued Zuko.

Slapping a hand over Sokka's mouth to prevent him from replying, Toph continued. "To make a long story short we need to get out of here for a while." she paused. "And I think we should take Twinkle Toes with us."

"I'm not going anywhere." said Aang firmly while Sokka sighed.

"Don't answer to Twinkle Toes, it's not manly." He told the younger boy.

"Why do you call him Twin-" began Honu curiously before the sound of people walking up made them all freez.

"Oh there you are Aang!" exclaimed June in fake surprise, her group of friends linning up behind her.

"We were just wondering what-" she paused mid-sentence when her eyes fell on Zuko who hastily put up the hood of his cloak. "Hey." she said slowly. "Isn't that Fire Lord Ozai's son?" she asked, turning to her friends for confirmation.

"Hey yeah!" said one of her friends in fear. "He has the scar and everything!"

"June let's go!" shouted another friend who was pulling on her arm. "We need to tell the guards." With one last curious look at the group, June allowed her friend to pull her away.

"Guys, we really should go." muttered Toph.

Katara turned to Aang quickly. "Please, please trust me. I knew you before you forgot everything, and I think you know that deep down." Seeing the uncertanty in his eyes she begged once again. "Aang, I can't lose you again. Trust me."

"Okay." he agreed slowly to Katara, who hugged him gratefully.

"Okay come on!" shouted Sokka as he began to turn away.

"Wait!" called a voice, and Katara turned to see Honu running up to them.

"I'm coming with you." he said, a determind glint in his eyes.

"We don't have time for this." said Sokka in exhasperation.

"Just let him come with us Sokka." sighed Katara, knowing they would never be able to convince the boy to leave and keep his mouth shut in time.

"Yeah," agreed Toph. "We can always drop him over the ocean if we think he'll be a problem."

"Toph have I ever mentioned that you have the best ideas?" congratulated Sokka as they began running, the sounds of the guards not far off.

"We have to hurry guys, the guards are only about a mile away." Toph informed them once they reached Appa, her hand to the ground.

"Okay Sokka throw me the-Aang?" asked Katara softly as she noticed that he had stopped just on the edge of the campsite, his eyes locked on Appa. The great animal, sensing his gaze turned in his direction and let out a fierce roar that had Honu stepping back, but causing Aang to run forward to give his old friend a hug. Not wanting to be left out Momo let loose a chirp as he flew excitedly around Aang before finally resting on the boys shoulders. Katara felt tears spring to her eyes at the happy reunion, that is until something hit her hard in the head, breaking her train of thought. Looking around for what had hit her Katara rounded on Sokka with anger. "Why did you throw this at me?" she demanded.

"You said throw me the boomerang!" he replied.

"No I said throw me the Aang!" she shouted back from her spot on Appa's back.

"How does that make sense?" he demanded.

"Oh never mind, just come on!" she said with irritation.

Sokka muttered under his breath before climping on Appa. "Everyone ready?" he called. When everyone said yes he picked up the reins before pausing to look sideways at Aang and yelling loudly, "Come on Appa! Ya! Ya!"

"It's Yip Yip." corrected Aang as he rolled his eyes.

"Ha! You remember!" shrieked Sokka, nearly falling off the bison as he listened to his old owners words and began heading toward the sky.

The first ten minutes of the flight were nerve wracking, everyone waiting to see if the fire nation had spotted them and were planning to shoot them down. However, after they had traveled some distance with no problems everyone began to relax.

"Aren't your parents going to be mad when they realized you left?" Toph asked Honu, her voice bitter.

"No, I live at an Orphanage." he explained.

"Oh. Lucky." said Toph, causing Honu to look at her in disbelief.

"What do you mean lucky?" he demanded.

Katara did her best to tune out Toph's reasoning for just why having no parent was better than over protective ones, instead she turned to look at Aang who was absentmindedly petting Momo, his gaze distant. Katara moved over so she was sitting next to him. "Hey." she said softly.

"Hey." he replied.

Katara shyly took his hand in hers. "I'm really glad you came."

He smiled at her in response.

"You might want to cover that up!" Said Zuko, pointing at Aang's forehead, causing the other boy to frown.

"Why?" demanded Aang.

"Because the rest of the world isn't as ignorant as the Fire Nation." came Zuko's cool reply.

"What?" asked Honu suddenly, peering over at Zuko. "Do the other nation's know more about the cult that tattooed Aang?" he asked, eyes wide.

"A cult?" asked Zuko with disbelief.

"I don't know where I got it ok?" snapped Aang while tying his fire nation sash over his arrow, quickly taking back Katara's hand when he was done, not unaware of her charming blush.

"Katara are you cold?" asked Zuko suddenly.

"Oh yeah, I'll be fine." she replied, embarased that he had caught her shiver.

"Here, take this." said Zuko as he moved closer to her and wrapped his cloak around her shoulders, throwing a smirk in Aang's direction.

"Your hand isn't too cold, is it Katara?" asked Aang innocently, "you know, the one I'm holding?" he asked, aiming an evil grin over at Zuko.

"I'm fine." said Katara with a nervous laugh.

Zuko looked over at Aang, a grin slowly spreading across his face as he asked Katara just loud enough so that she and Aang could hear. "So Princess, did you want to share a tent again tonight?"

"No I think I'm good Zuko." said Katara hastily, ducking her head quickly, but not fast enough to miss the shocked look that crossed Aang's face.

It was Katara's luck that at that moment Sokka claimed to have found a suitable campsite for the night and guided Appa to the ground. The group quickly unloaded the bison, set up the tents, and then gathered around the small fire Zuko had made while Sokka told them of his new idea for getting Aang to remember. "It will be like a game!" he declared as he munched on an apple. "I'll say a word and Aang will just say the first thing that comes to mind!" he all but shouted, looking around the group for their reaction. Dissapointed by their lack of excitement, he slumped down. "Well I thought it was a good idea."

"We can still try it Sokka." encouraged Aang, not liking to see the other boy upset. Besides, he was sick of not knowing who he was.

"Ok." said Sokka, hyped up once more, at least until he had tried several words and phrases, none sparking a response in Aang's memory.

"Why don't you try meditating?" Katara asked Aang, wondering if he was over thinking.

"Okay, I'll try." he said doubtfully, but after several minutes he was breathing evenly and Katara nodded her head at Sokka, encouraging him to try again.

"Avatar Roku." said Sokka firmly.

"The Spirit World." was Aang's response, causing Katara's heart to race.

"Air Nomads."

"Monk Gyatso."

"Cactus Juice." Said Sokka with a grin, causing Toph and Katara to groan, and then laugh at Aang's reply.

"It'll quench you."

"Frozen Frogs." Said Sokka with a grimace.

"Suck on them."

"The blue spirit."

"Zuko." Aang's voice was surprised.

"Aunt Wu."

"Katara." at this Sokka turned to look at the others. "Anyone else find that answer odd?" When Katara just glared at him he raised his shoulders, "just wondering."

"The Boulder." continued Sokka.  
"The Pebble."

"Metal bending."

"Toph."

"Water bending."

"Katara."

"Boomeraang squad."

"I kinda like that one."

"Zuko."

"Fire Nation."

"The Avatar." Said Sokka quietly while everyone seemed to be holding their breath.

"Failure."

At Aang's bitter reply Sokka stopped and looked at the others.

"Well at least we know that the memories are still there. Even if they are buried deep." Said Zuko quietly after a minute or two passed.

"How long until he can remember with out meditating?" Toph asked Zuko with a frown.

"I have no idea." he replied honestly, watching as Katara gently woke Aang up from his meditative state.

"So? Did I say anything interesting?" he asked them all, his eyes worried.

"Honestly?" said Honu, looking around at everyone, "it sounded like crazy talk to me."


	8. Chapter 7 Effects of Meditation

**A/N You guys are awesome! So today I was considering taking a break from writing since I had worked all day and am tired :( but after seeing your reviews I was totally back in the writing mood! Anyway so here's the next chapter! I actually really like this one, and it only took an hour and a half to write (a record I think) so please RandR! Oh and just so you know if there is something you don't like about the story I wont get all angry if you tell me because I wan't to make sure you guys love reading this as much as I love writing it! :) you guys are awesome! Oh one more thing, I don't know if any of you like to read and listen to music at the same time like I do, but just in case you do, the new 30 Seconds to Mars cd and Evanescence is what I was listening to when I wrote this :)**

"Katara." said Toph groggily, shaking the older girl awake.

"What is it?" mumbled Katara annoyed. They had only fallen asleep a few hours ago and after everything they had been through, she was exhausted.

"Tell Twinkle Toes enough with the fire bending." Replied Toph with a yawn before falling back to sleep. Now wide awake Katara looked over quickly at Appa, not overly surprised when she saw that Aang was no longer asleep on the bison's leg. With a shiver Katara got up and threw on her cloak, pausing to listen for Aang, and then heading in that direction. Katara was relieved to find that he wasn't too far away, just a couple minutes or so. Spotting her friend, Katara quickened her steps, eager to get him back to camp so she could catch up on her sleep, however s she neared she began to notice that he was acting odd. He was fire bending as though his life depended on it, sending kicks and punches in every direction, His breathing was labored, as if he had been practicing this hard for hours, however it wasn't until she got closer that she heard him talking.

"Aang." she called to him. When he ignored her she said again louder. "Aang!" still no response. Cautious of the flames Katara walked up to him, planning on yelling his name again, and then she heard just what he was saying. "Fire bending is my natural element, the avatar is a fake, the air nomads deserved to die. Fire bending is my natural element, the avatar is a fake, the air nomads deserved to die." Horrified Katara listened as he countinued this mantra in a whisper while continuing to bend. With a terrified cry Katara ran back to camp.

"Sokka get up!" she hissed, shaking her brother's shoulder roughly.

"It's not wake up time." he grumbled, swatting at her hand.

"It's Aang." she whispered. "I think something's wrong!"

"What's going on?" mumbled Zuko as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Something's wrong with Aang." said Katara over her shoulder, finally managing to convince her brother to get up.

"Where is he?" asked Zuko as he got up from his bed roll.

"Just a couple minutes down the road." she replied.

"This better be good." said Sokka with a yawn.

"Would you guys shut up?" Toph said loudly. "Some of us are still trying to get some sleep!"

"No fair!" began Sokka, but then became quite under his sister's wrathful glare.

Quickly the three headed over to where Aang was, finding him in the same state as Katara had.

"Is he, is he talking?" asked Sokka confused.

"It's more like a chant." said Zuko thoughtfully as they listened to the airbenders words.

"Zuko please tell me you know what's going on?"Pleaded Katara once the boys had heard what Aang was saying.

"Katara I'm really not sure."Said Zuko with a frown.

"I might know." interjected Sokka suddenly. "He looks like he's doing this subconciously right?" he asked, continuing after the two nodded. "Maybe it's some sort of reaction to the questions we had asked him when he was meditating."

"That could be it." Agreed Zuko, staring curiously at Aang. "I'm going to try and talk to him."

"Um Zuko he's fire ben-" began Sokka before realizing just who he was talking to."But you can fire bend, so okay go walk into the flames."

"Sokka!" scolded Katara before turning back to watch as Zuko slowly approached Aang. It took him a couple minutes to get close enough to the Avatar with out getting burned, but eventually he made it and as soon as he did hequickly grabbed Aang, forcing his arms to his sides. When Aang just stood there, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Aang, wake up." said Zuko firmly.

"Fire bending is my natural element, the avatar is a fake, the air nomads deserved to die. " said Aang over and over again, ignoring Zuko completely.

"Aang stop it!" shouted Sokka.

"Come on Aang, just remember!" said Zuko in frusteration.

"No!" shouted Aang suddenly, fighting against Zuko in an effort to free himself.

"No what?" asked Zuko as he struggled with the other boy.

"I will _never _remember!" hissed Aang venemously.

"Yes you will!" argued Zuko.

"No! No! No!" Aang screamed, his face furious.

"Yes you will!" repeated Zuko.

"Why do you want her dead? I'm right here!" yelled Aang.

"What is he talking about?" Sokka asked Katara who shrugged, her eyes worried.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Zuko, echoing Sokka's question.

"I will go with you to the fire nation Zuko." said Aang coldly. "But I will never remember."

"Why don't you want to remember?" asked Zuko.

"Because." said Aang as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "If I remember, then she will die."

"Who?" demanded Zuko.

"Katara." replied Aang, and then his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell onto the hard ground.

"We have to go back." said Katara firmly once they had gotten back to camp and woke Toph up for a group meeting.

"Back where?" asked Toph grumpily as she held her hands out to the camp fire.

"The Fire Nation." Katara told her as she held a wet cloth to Aang's forehead, trying to calm the fever that had taken over his body.

"But we just left!" argued Toph.

"I know that." Katara shot back. "But if that Mailo guy has this much control of Aang, then it would be in our best interest to go back and find out how he, you know, does it." finished Katara lamely.

"That would work except for the fact that soldiers saw Appa, some girls recognized Zuko, and the Avatar is now missing." Pointed out Toph.

"Actually I have that all figured out." Inturupted Sokka smugly.

"Oh?" was all Toph said, her eyebrow raised.

"Appa won't like it, but you can earth bend us a cave to stay in so no guards find us." said Sokka, ticking the solutions off his fingers. "Zuko is going to punch me in the face so my eye looks all messed up."

"Uh, I never agreed to punch you in the face." Said Zuko.

"And then I'll go around saying I was at that party and the girls thought I was Prince Zuko." said Sokka, "which everyone will believe. I mean there just a bunch of silly girls." Laughed Sokka before clearing his throat nervously when he saw Katara and Toph staring at him. "And Aang can just say he went over to a friends."

"I don't know. That's still pretty risky." said Toph, mulling it over.

"I'm not punching you!" Zuko whispered to Sokka.

"I am the plan guy so you have to do what I say!" Sokka whispered back triumphently, causing Zuko to roll his eyes.

"Toph, we told you what he was doing, and now he has a horrible fever which is probly another result of us questioning him. We need to go back." pleaded Katara.

"If it means helping Twinkly Toes then of course were going back." said Toph, "I'm just not so sure it's going to be that easy.

However it turns out Toph was wrong. The next morning after telling Aang and Honu of their new plan they all climbed aboard Appa and began the tense journey back to the fire nation.

"Are you still going to school?" asked Aang sadly, expecting her to say no, his face lighting up when she told him that yes, she ws still going to school.

"It would look really suspicious if I didn't." she explained. "Since we're going to stay in the fire nation it would be easier if no one realized just how close we were to you. I mean everyone knows Zuko left the fire nation to join the Avat- us." Said Katara, just barely stopping from telling Aang something he wasn't ready to hear. "Anyway so if I go to school and act like nothing happened then this whole thing hopefully will blow over."

"Well, I'm glad your coming back, whatever reason you have for it." he told her with a grin.

"I still don't understand why we have to go back." Katara heard Honu whine to Toph. "This wasn't much of an adventure."

"Your life will be nothing but an adventure if I find out you blabbed." Threatened Toph as she punched her fist into her palm causing Honu to hastily assure her that he had no plans on telling anyone. Katara bit back a laugh at their antics and then looked over at Aang, who seemed to be lost in thought.

"What is it Aang?" asked Katara, breaking his concentration.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering what was wrong with my fire bending the other night." he told her.

"I don't think that was fire bending." Honu said seriously.

"Then what was it?" he demanded of his friend, not fully able to hide the fear that laced his words.

"Well just in case anyone was wondering, _my _firebending never acted up like that." he said smugly. "Maybe you just need more practice, your still just a kid after all." said Zuko airly as Aang glared at him.

"Zuko, so not helpful." said Katara with a sigh.

"I'm just saying. I mean just because you beat some older kid doesn't mean your _that _skilled." taunted Zuko.

"I never said-wait, how do you know I beat that kid?" demanded Aang.

"Cuz we were spying on you Twinkle Toes." said Toph bluntly.

"Uh, should I be worried?" He asked Katara who was glaring at Toph, forgetting the other girl couldn't see her.

"Yeah you should be worried." said Zuko with a laugh. "Worried that we saw you beat some scrawny thirteen year old."

"You sure you want to make fun?" asked Aang, a knowing glint in his eyes. "I mean after all, didn't you get beat by a twelve year old monk?" he said causing everyone but Zuko and Honu to laugh hysterically.

"Wait. A. Second. Aang!" gasped Sokka through his laughter. "How did you remember that?"

The smile slowly faded from Aang's face. "I don't know."

"It's okay." said Katara, sensing Aang was getting upset.

"No it's not!" he replied angrily. "I hate this! I want to remember my life so bad, but as hard as I try I can't think of anything!" he ranted. "And then when I do remember something, the second I try and grasp it, it slips away." he finished brokenly.

"I know it's hard Aang. But we will help you. We just have to take it slow, ok?" Katara told him, grasping his shoulders and forcing him to face her before he quietly whispered ok.


	9. Chapter 8 Learning the Elements

**A/N-Here's the next chapter! R&R! I still do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.**

Once they had arrived back at the Fire Nation everything went smoothly. Sokka had found the perfect spot for Toph to make a fairly large cave, and after everyone finished un-packing Zuko told Sokka to go find some berries to rub over his eye. When the other boy looked at him like he was crazy Zuko let out an exhasperated sigh.

"It will stain and at least kind of look like a scar." He said. "And it will be much less painful than a punch in the face."

"Not as good as my original plan," muttered Sokka as he headed outside,"but I guess it will do."

Katara looked around for Aang and spotted him over by Appa. She walked over to him, unable to fight the nerves in the pit of her stomach at the thought of him leaving.

"See?" Aang told the bison. "Toph made this cave big for you, it's practically a barn!" Appa let out a low roar in response before licking the airbender, causing him to laugh.

"Hey." said Katara, and despite her nerves she felt a smile take form on her face at his antics.

"I don't think Appa will mind this place too much." he informed her with a grin before letting out a sigh. "I should get going." he said sadly.

"I wish you didn't have to." she replied sadly. Aang reached over and pulled her into a hug which she returned, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Me neither." he whispered in her ear before slowly releasing her, his grin back in place. "I doubt I'm going to be able to go out tomorrow, but I'll see you at school on monday right?"

"Yes, now try to behave so you don't get in too much trouble." she said, waving her finger at him with a laugh.

"I'll try." he replied, and then went to say good-bye to Toph, as well as the lemur that lay on her shoulders. Katara was so busy watching him that she didn't hear Honu come up behind her until he whispered her name.

"Don't scare me like that!" gasped Katara after spinning around to see him standing there.

"Sorry," he whispered sheepishly, "but I was wondering if you ever found where Aang trains?"

"Um," hesitated Katara.

"Well if you did," said Honu, "then tomorrow night you might want to head back there. Sunday is usually a practice night." he informed her.

"How do you know that?" asked Katara.

"Because he's usually a huge jerk the next day." he replied meaningfully before with a nod to Katara, ran to join Aang who was ready to leave the cave. Katara waved bye to the boys, her mind mulling over what Honu had said.

"How exactly does he know that this is a 'training' day?" Asked Zuko once more as they headed through the forest on their way to the training facility.

"Because Aang always gets real moody after he trains." she explained.

"Well, fantastic, were relying on mood swings." said Sokka sarcastically.

"Hush!" snapped Toph. "Were here." Katara got a sense of deja vu as the earthbender once again bent metal to let them in and then used her earth bending to make a small hill so they could look into the small window.

"He's already in a trance." said Katara with dissapointment. She had hoped that they would be able to see how Mailo managed that.

"Is that Ozai?" Sokka asked Zuko when a cloaked man and Mailo came into view.

"Yes." replied Zuko angrily.

"Quiet!" hissed Toph.

"My Lord I am so glad you could grace us with your presence." said Mailo humbily as he bowed in front of Ozai.

"Yes well I am wondering just why I am here." he replied cooly.

"I thought there was something that you would like to see." he told the other man, a hint of excitement in his words. At Ozai's raised eyebrow Mailo scurried over to Aang, his small eyes gleaming. "I have slowly been introducing the other elements, with the exception of air bending, to him, and while I was working with his mind I found that when I say a certain phrase, he remembers all the elements while still staying under complete control. With a little more practice it could be possible to have the Avatar ready sooner than expected!" finished the older man proudly.

"Show me." said Ozai simply. Mailo nodded his head and several Dai Li agents stepped forward from their spot along the wall and made a circle around Aang.

"This my lord, is his normal response with the minimum element training." He told Ozai and then leaned over Aang and said sharply, "attack!" Immediately Aang stood and faced his opponents, and true to Mailo's words, he used earth and water bending, but still leaned heavily on fire bending. Still, he was able to knock a couple of Dai Li agents out quickly, coming to a stop when Mailo commanded.

"Now," he said with a smirk, "this is how he reacts with The Phrase." Standing next to Aang, Mailo said clearly, "protect the water bender." The result was instant, he rose to fight his attackers using all four elements this time. He had a look of rage on his face as he kicked up a boulder with his foot and threw it behind him easily, hitting an agent squarly in the chest, before the man even hit the floor Aang was already using water bending to lash out at those daring to get close to him while using airbending to throw several in the air, causing them to slam into the ceiling before falling helplessly to the floor. Suddenly Aang let out a furious yell and used fire bending, pushing the element away from him in a fan, effectivly stopping the rest of the agents before he himself slumped to the ground, silence filling the room.

"That was quiet impressive." said Ozai, his golden eyes gleaming as he stared at the boy who lay unconcious at his feet.

"As you can see there are some minor problems," said Mailo hurridly, " such as he burns himself out very quickly when in this trance, but then again it is still early in the process and with enough time I am sure it will cease to be a problem." he informed the Fire Lord.

"Continue with his training. I am so far please with this new turn of events." Said Ozai with a nod before turning to leave the building.

"Well." said Sokka as he and the others all slumped on the hill, before turning to stare at his sister, and was surprised to see her fierce scowl.

"We have to stop them." she said angrily.

"Did you get in very much trouble?" Asked Katara as she and Aang made their way to school the next day.

"Yeah." he said with a sigh. "But it was worth it." He added with a wink, causing Katara to blush.

At the sound of approaching footsteps, the couple turned to see Honu running up to them.

"Hey Aang!" called Honu as he approached them. "Are you going to the Agni Kai tonight?"

"I kinda have to." Said Aang sullenly.

"Well it's gonna be awesome!" said Honu, not noticing his friends lack of excitement.

"Why's that?" Asked Katara, looking from Aang to Honu.

"Because!" Exclaimed Honu, "Tonight there are going to be kids from different schools tonight, instead of just ours."

"Fantastic." said Aang sarcastically.

"You don't like going?" Katara asked him curiously.

"Not really. My father always makes me fight _everyone._" he told her.

"That's not the only reason, is it?" asked Katara as Honu chattered animatedly in the backround.

"I don't like fighting people when it's not necessary." he admitted. "What?" he demanded when he noticed her stare.

"Nothing." she told him with a grin. "What you just said sounds so much like, well, yourself." she said, before turning to Honu who had been staring at her. "What?"

"I asked if you were going tonight." he said.

"No." said Aang before Katara had a chance to speak.

"What do you mean no?" she demanded with a glare.

"It's too dangerous, your not going." he told her, as if his word was law.

"Well excuse me, but I think I can make my own decisions." she told him heatedly.

"Agni Kai's are serious Katara." he told her. "People get hurt."

"I can take care of myself." she told him flatly.

The rest of the day the two bickered constantly about the Agni Kai that night.

"It's not safe!" insisted Aang as they walked up to the cave Toph had made, Aang immediately going to sooth Appa who still didn't seem so sure about the cave they were in.

"I know buddy." he said sympathetically, patting the bison.

"What's not safe?" asked Sokka, his eye still stained with berry juice.

"I have to go to an Agni Kai tonight and Katara wont listen when I tell her its not safe." explained Aang, shooting a smug look at Katara.

"Why do you want to go anyway Katara?" asked Sokka in confusion.

"Because, it would be interesting." she replied stubbornly.

"Or maybe because Twinkle Toes takes off his shirt." said Toph evily, causing Zuko to frown.

"Well I agree with Aang." said Zuko, "fire bending is dangerous, and it sounds like there's going to be a lot of it tonight."

"See?" demanded Aang. "Even Zuko agree's." he told her.

"Fine!" snapped Katara. "I can tell when I'm not wanted." she huffed, marching back out of the cave.

Aang watched her leave with a frown, just as he went to follow her Toph spoke up.

"Just let her be Twinkle Toes. She needs time to cool off." she advised him

Deciding that she would know better than him, Aang said his good-byes before heading home.

Once sure Aang was gone, Toph stood up and announced that she was going for a walk. Quickly she made her way down to the stream where Katara was sitting.

"Hey." she said loudly, causing the other girl to jump.

"What Toph?" snapped Katara.

"I just came here to tell you that I agree with you. I mean, it's not like your going to fight any fire benders." reasoned Toph. "So I was thinking that tonight, we should go anyway."

"You want to go?" asked Katara surprised.

"Why not?" asked Toph. When Katara agreed happily, Toph had to hide her smile, happy at how easily the other girl had fallen for her plan.


	10. Chapter 9 Agni Kai

**A/N I am sooo sorry I took so long! You have no idea how busy I've been! Anyway so here is the next chapter, it's a bit shorter than usual but I wanted to get something out for you guys for Christmas! Let me know what you think!!!**

That night after lying to the boys by telling them they were going to get food, Katara and Toph, made their way to the Agni Kai. "Don't you think Zuko and Sokka will worry when we take so long?" Katara asked nervously.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Toph, her voice incredulous. "They way you shop Sugar Queen, they'll be asking why were back so soon!"

"I'm not that bad!" protested Katara while Toph chuckled.

"Sure you are, and for tonight that's a good thing for us." Toph told her.

Katara glared at the younger girl until the familiar sounds of cheering reached her ears. "Were almost there!" she said excitedly, her steps quicker. Moments later the two girls stood at the entrance of the Agni Kai competition in awe. The place was crowded with students from school around the fire nation, as well as teachers, parents, and Agni Kai fans. There were at least a dozen different rectangles, all with two fire benders inside as well as a crowd. A high rock wall surrounded the competition which Katara guessed was to prevent any wayward fire to make its way to the forest outside.

"Can you see Twinkle Toes?" asked Toph irritably as she got bumped again by an overzealous fan.

"No, but I see some kids from school over there, Aang shouldn't be too far away." she told the earth bender as she led the way to the ring.

"There he is, I wond-" Katara's sentence faded off as she froze, staring at the girl approaching Aang.

"Kuzon!" called the girl warmly, her voice causing Aang to turn around and stare curiously at the girl before him.

"I haven't seen you in three years!" she exclaimed, giving him a big hug while Aang patted her back awkwardly.

"Uh, do I know you?" he asked puzzled.

"You don't remember me?" she asked sadly, and then blushed. "Well you only went to school for a few days, I wouldn't remember me either." she said, a sad smile on her face.

"Of course I remember you!" exclaimed Aang, causing Katara to snap her head in his direction, unaware that her eyes were narrowing dangerously. "On Ji right?" asked Aang with a smile.

"That's me!" she said, returning his grin. "So what happened to you anyway? One night were dancing and the next your gone." she asked, making Katara bristle.

"Actually, this is going to sound dumb, but I don't remember." said Aang quietly.

"What don't you remember?" asked On Ji with a frown.

"I can't remember anything about my life except for the last three years." he admitted.

"Oh Kuzon, that's terrible." breathed On Ji.

"Oh my real name's Aang." he told her, just as the bell rang for his match. "I have to go." he apologized politely.

"I'll be watching." she told him with a wink before making her way to a seat alongside her friends. Katara couldn't help but roll her eyes. _Some girls are so desperate._ She thought to herself before re-directing her gaze to the ring before her.

It wasn't long before Katara found herself enthralled by the fight, she enjoyed watching Aang make fire bending look graceful, and was surprised to see how well he had mastered the element he once feared. Easily he side stepped his opponents attack, his movements were almost lazy, making it clear to Katara that the two were easily outmatched, and that if Aang wanted he could destroy the other boy. But instead Aang gave him a fair fight, moving slowly and allowing the other boy to learn from the fight instead of just humiliating him. Katara was so engrossed at what was happening before her that it was a moment before she noticed that the ground seemed to be shifting under her. Startled Katara looked down and realized that the whole ground was moving violently, causing the stone walls around them to shake, scared Katara looked in Aang's direction, and meet his horrified gaze as the flame that was sent in the direction of his opponent was now headed straight for her. Katara threw her arms in front of her face, trying to prevent getting burned. When nothing hit her Katara looked up slowly, and then stared at the wall before her dumbfounded. Letting the wall between them drop, Aang ran forward to Katara just as the earth seemed to settle.

"Katara are you okay?" he gasped, drawing her into his arms.

"Fine," she replied, returning the hug, "just a little shaken up."

"Hey guys." said Toph with a grin as she sauntered up to them. "Quite the earth quake hu?"

"You-" began Katara before she heard someone call her name.

"Katara!" yelled Sokka as he ran towards them, Zuko not far behind.

"Are you ok?" he asked his sister. "We saw that fire flying towards you-"

"I'm okay." she reassured him.

"Well good thing Toph was there to put up that wall." he replied.

"Oh I didn't do that." replied the earth bender casually, and when she sensed everyone staring at her she merely tilted her head in Aangs direction. "I think I know how to make him remember."

"Are you serious?" asked Zuko, excitement filling his voice. "Tell us wha-" began Zuko just as Aang shoved him.

"Who cares if I remember?" he demanded. "She almost got hurt!"

"Yeah, but she didn't." replied Zuko confused.

"What is wrong with you?" yelled Aang.

"I'm just trying to help you!" Zuko shouted back.

"By hurting Katara?"

"I didn't hurt her!"

"But you would to get what you want, isn't that right Zuko?" asked Aang, his voice dangerous.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Zuko.

"I don't know!" growled Aang as he ran his hands roughly through his hair. "I just know your not safe." he replied, certain of his claim even though he didn't know why.

"I have done nothing but help-"

"Help try and capture the Avatar?" snapped Aang. "Help by hurting people close to him? That's all you've ever wanted Zuko, but guess what? You're too late. Your father already has the Avatar, and he will _never _want you back!"

"Aang." said Katara gently, not liking the rage on the boys face.

"Come on Katara, lets go." he said angrily, grabbing her hand as he turned to leave.

"Go where?" asked Katara, forcing him to stop.

"You can stay at my house for a while, I don't want you around that guy." Said Aang, shooting a dark look at Zuko.

"Aang, I can't leave them." said Katara slowly, hating the mistrustful look that covered Aang's face.

"So you chose him?" he demanded.

"I'm not choosing!" she protested.

"Save it Katara!" he snapped. "If you want to be with someone like that, that's your choice."

"Aang wait, let me explain!" she shouted, but Aang just ignored her as he walked away.

Aang shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts as he made his way down to the beach. It seemed like nothing made sense anymore. He was having more of his outbursts than ever before, but instead of enlightening him they just succeeded in confusing him further. Like the Avatar, he would wake up at night thinking about the legend, and even though he had been taught there was no such thing, he felt as though there was more to what the teachers had been telling them. Aang kicked the sand in frustration, watching as the wind picked it up and carried it further away, causing Aang's thoughts to drift to the supposed 'air bending' he had done. He wasn't sure if Honu was right or not, it could just be his fire bending was acting up, but then how would he explain the wall that was put up between him and Katara? That would have to be some sort of earth bending. Aang froze as a thought began to form in his mind. Hesitantly Aang approached the ocean, dipping his feet into the frigid water as he took several deep breaths. He tried not to think too much as he took a stance and slowly began trying to shift the water. After ten unsuccessful minutes Aang let out a sigh, embarrassed that he had let his mind trick him into thinking he was more than a fire bender. With a shiver he turned away from the ocean even as it followed him, the tide capturing his feet. With a laugh he kicked his foot backwards as if to convince the ocean to leave him alone. As he walked to shore Aang let his mind wander to how fun it would be to be able to bend more than one minute. The whole time unaware that when he had kicked at the ocean, the tide had pulled back much quicker than normal, as if it was responding to a water bender.


	11. Chapter 10 Remember

**A/N (Thanks for those of you who told me I uploaded the same ch. Twice :) Sorry bout that) Okay so this chapter is a bit shorter than usual but this time it's because I had a certain way that I wanted to end this chapter....bwa haha! And just so you guys know, now that xmas is over I should have more time to get chapters up faster :) Also I have never done this before, but I wanted to know your take on Tokka. Fans? Yes or no? Keep in mind it wouldn't be much, if any, it was just a thought I was messing with. Anyway R&R my readers! You guys rock!**

The next morning Katara had to drag herself out of bed. She had only gotten a couple hours of sleep, and even those were constantly interrupted by dreams of Aang begging her to stay while she just laughed and walked away. Shivering at the thought, Katara massaged her temples, trying to ease the throbbing to no avail. Without looking in a mirror she knew that her eyes would be red and swollen from crying all night. Miserable, she merely threw on her school uniform and pulled her hair back before heading out the door. Hurt, but not surprised, Katara walked by herself to school that day. She made sure to get there early today, knowing that Aang normally arrived early as we;;, but today he made it to class just as the bell rang, making it impossible for Katara to have a conversation with him without getting them both in trouble. At one point she had risked tossing him a note when the teacher was turned, but he just picked it up and burnt it to ashes, not once looking at her. At lunch Katara made her way out to the courtyard quickly, but he was faster. He was already sitting with his normal friends, along with June and her cronies, but today instead of looking irritated by the other girls' presence, Aang seemed to enjoy it. Katara hated how much she noticed, like the fact that Aang tucked a strand of June's hair behind her ear, or how he whispered something to the other girl, causing her to blush. However Katara didn't realize just how much she was staring until Honu called her name.

"Oh sorry!" she apologized.

"It's okay." said the boy nicely as he took a seat next to her. "He doesn't really like her."

"What?" asked Katara surprised.

"Its weird really," continued Honu as if Katara had never spoken. "It seems like whenever he has a lot on his mind he surrounds himself with people, as if he's used to having a group to rely on."

"Oh." said Katara. Then glared as June giggled at something Aang said. As if sensing her stare Aang turned his head in Katara's direction and for a second their eyes met, and Katara wasn't sure, but it looked almost like sadness that was reflected in Aang's eyes before they iced over and he turned back to June.

"Just try talking to him okay?" asked Honu just as the bell rang.

"I'll try." Promised Katara. And she did, but every time she thought she would be able to be alone with him another one of his friends would suddenly appear, taking up his attention. Dejectedly Katara headed home that night, pleasantly surprised when Zuko met her halfway on the trail.

"Hey Katara." he said with a warm smile that she returned. "Look about yesterday, I just wanted you to know that I do care." he said his eyes cast downward. "About you getting hurt I mean." he stammered before meting her gaze, making it impossible for Katara to doubt his sincerity. "And, well, I was thinking about it and I guess I did look like a big jerk last night." he told her sheepishly.

"No you didn't." she protested.

"Yes I did." he said firmly, "and I want to make it up to you."

"Zuko really."

"You'll like it, trust me." he told her with a grin as he grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of another trail/

"Uh Zuko, I hate to break it to you but I already knew this was here." she told him when they reached the river.

"I know, but I figured you would want to be near water for this one." he replied. "I'm going to show you the best way to attack a fire bender."

"Zuko I'd rather not hurt you."

"Were in the Fire Nation, and I want you to know more of the basic moves so it'll be easier to protect yourself."

"Okay." said Katara hesitantly, but before long she found that bending with Zuko, while nothing compared to Aang, was kind of fun. After successfully blocking several of Zuko's attacks Katara laughed evilly as she used her bending to pull a huge wave up behind the fire bender, crashing it down on him before he realized that it was too late. With a laugh Zuko grabbed Katara as the water pushed them to shore.

"No fair!" protested Katara as she and Zuko lay next to each other on the shore.

"Your the one who used the big wave." Zuko pointed out.

"I guess." pouted Katara as she looked over at Zuko, and realized just how close they were. Quickly she stood up from the sand, wringing out her clothes as best as she could.

"Well, I guess we should head back." she said after a minute. With a grunt Zuko lifted himself from the sand and in agreement, the two headed back to camp.

"About time." Toph said to them in way of greeting. "Where have you been?"

"Bending practice." said Katara.

"Well you just missed Aang."said Sokka from his spot in front of the fire, where, what smelt like fish, were being cooked.

"Aang stopped by?" asked Katara, excitement filling her voice.

"Yeah, were you bending at the river?" Sokka asked them.

"Yes, why?" asked Katara.

"Snoggles told him that's where you probably were." said Toph as she continued to pick her toes.

"He must have gotten lost or something because we never saw him." said Zuko with a shrug before taking a seat next to Sokka.

"I think he did." whispered Katara.

"What was that?" asked Sokka distractedly.

"Nothing, I'm going to sleep." she said abruptly, heading to her tent. She could hear Sokka asking if she was hungry, but she wasn't able to answer him, because all she could think about was the noise of a twig breaking that she had heard while she and Zuko had lain on the beach together.

The next day at school was worse than the last for Katara. Aang was late once again, barely making it to his seat before the bell rung, and at lunch he was surrounded by his friends, it wasn't until after school that she managed to get close to him.

"Aang wait!" she called to him, running to catch up.

His shoulders stiffened as he turned to glare at her. "What do you want Katara?"

Tears filled Katara's eyes at the coldness of his voice, hesitantly she reached out to him, hating when he backed away."The other night-" stammering under his glare she forced herself to continue. "It wasn't what you thought."

"Oh so you didn't choose Zuko over me?" he demanded.

"No!" she gasped.

"So I just imagined that you left with him?" he asked, taking a step closer to her.

"Aang no!" she protested. "It wasn't-"

He cut her off, stepping toward her angrily. "Yes it was! Don't lie to me!"

"You don't understand." she said, unaware that her voice was rising in a shout.

"Really? And just what don't I understand?" he yelled back.

"I don't like Zuko like that!" she shouted, having to look up to meet his gaze as they stood so close to each other.

Aang arched an eyebrow at that statement. "It certainly looked like it last night."

"That's not-" Katara began, and then suddenly Aang's lips were against hers. Katara could hardly breath as he kissed her roughly, as if to convey his confusion, however it wasn't long until the punishing kiss turned into gently, loving kisses that caused them both to tremble as they pulled apart. Their foreheads touched as they breathed in the cool air.

"Katara, I care about you, I just don't know what else I can do to prove that to you." he whispered, his grey eyes filled with defeat before, with a kiss to her forehead he walked away, unaware of the trap that lay ahead.

"Are you sure this will work?" Zuko asked Toph once more.

"Yes! You of all people should know that!" she hissed back.

"Take it easy on him Toph, I wouldn't want to face the wrath of my sister if this goes wrong either." said Sokka nonchalantly as the three of them hid behind some bushes.

"Quiet!" snapped Toph. "Here he comes!"

"Ready, and now!" When Sokka shouted the last word the three of them jumped out of their hiding spot and ran toward Aang. With a shout Zuko shot several fire blast at the air bender who managed to block them with his own fire bending, while at the same time Toph let out a shout and kicked several boulders at him. Sokka let out a familiar war cry before throwing his boomerang at Aang.

"Where is she?" demanded Zuko when Aang continued to block their attacks.

"Keep yelling!" she told him as she kicked more boulders at Aang. "She'll hear us!"

Sure enough after another one of Sokka's war cries they heard the sound of Katara running toward them, fear spread across her face as she took in the situation.

"Now Zuko!" yelled Sokka as he waved his sword around Aang.

"Sorry!" shouted the prince before running to Katara and without a word he grabbed her and dragged her in front of him while letting a flame grow into the palm of his hand. ""Hey Aang!" he shouted, getting the Avatar's attention. "Protect the water bender." he said while raising the palm that held the flame close to Katara's face, causing his to whimper in fear while trying to escape him. For a second Zuko was afraid that they were wrong, that their plan wouldn't work, at least right before Aang shot a stream of air at him, effectively putting out the fire. With a kick he split the earth between Zuko and Katara, forcing them apart while knocking Zuko over with the river water. Slowly he approached Zuko, a furious look on his face. With a flick of his wrist he brought a flame into his hand, allowing it to grow and slowly make its way toward Zuko's throat. Seeing what her friend was going to do Katara ran up screaming Aang's name.

"Stop! Stop it Aang!" she screamed as she stood in front of him.

"I have to protect the water bender." said Aang, glaring at Zuko.

"I'm safe!" she said quickly. "I'm okay!" She watched as Aang continued to stare at Zuko before slowly shaking his head, allowing the flames to die.

Aang turned to look at Katara, a strange look on his face.

"Aang?" she asked hesitantly. "What's wrong?"

He looked around in amazement before turning back to her. "I remember." He whispered, before once again falling to the floor in a dead faint.

**A/N: I have to admit I'm not too great at the fighting parts, let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 11 The Seventh Chakra

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews you guys! It's very helpful to know what you guys like/ don't like, and what errors you guys find, so thank you :) Now then this is a _WARNING._ My last fan fic was called Secrets of Infiltrating the Fire Nation. I'm not sure if any of you have read it, but since no one really liked that story I kinda gave up on it, however, in this chapter is something that I had written in Secrets (not the EXACT same, you get the idea) but I think goes much better with this, so if you recognize what I'm talking about I did do it on purpose, and I hope you don't mind. Now let me know what you think! **

Katara stared at Aang's sleeping form before her. Gently she swept the hair off his forehead and laid a soothing hand over the bared spot, while pulling another fur over him as the cold night air nipped at him. Aang shivered as they flew, but otherwise showed no response to what was going on around him.

"How's Twinkle Toes doing?" asked Toph quietly, as if afraid to wake her friend.

"No different." said Katara, bitting her lower lip worriedly.

"Well it's only been a couple days." Said the earth bender, "I'm sure remembering your whole life takes a toll on you."

"I guess." said Katara,

"Were landing." Sokka called from the front of Appa's saddle.

"Finally." Toph whispered to Katara, who knew just how much the other girl hated flying. As Appa slowly made his way to the Southern Air Temple, Katara thought about the past couple of days. After Aang had fainted they had to move quickly. Unsure how long it would take their friend to re-gain consciousness they had decided it was best to leave the Fire Nation before Mailo could tell anyone the Avatar was missing. Once aboard Appa they had quickly agreed to head toward the Air Temple that Aang had grown up at, deciding that something familiar would help sooth the troubled air bender. They had only stopped a couple of times during their flight for food and bathroom breaks before continuing their journey. For once luck seemed to be on their side, for they did not encounter any fire nation soldiers or war ships on the way to their destination.

"Land! Sweet Land!" Toph's cries brought the water benders attention back to the present. With Zuko's help they managed to get the sleeping boy off of the bison and into one of the tents that Sokka had set up.

"Do you want me to stay?" asked Zuko once he had helped Katara lay Aang down onto a pile of furs/

"I'll be fine." she told him with a wavering smile.

"Okay. I'll come get you when dinner's ready." He replied, and with one last glance behind him, left the tent. Immediately after the fire benders departure Katara re-arranged the furs around Aang's still shivering body. She considered trying to help him with water bending, but since what he was going through was mental and not physical, she decided to just lay next to him, her head on his shoulder. It wasn't until Zuko informed her dinner was ready that she realized she had fallen asleep next to the Avatar. She decided to tell Zuko she wasn't hungry, but her stomach let out a loud grumbling just as she opened her mouth to protest. Glancing wistfully back at her warm spot beside Aang, Katara forced herself to get up and join the others at the fire. She ate quickly, answering the others questions about Aang before saying good night and heading back to the tent, daring Sokka to say anything, and was some what surprised when her brother had the common sense to keep his mouth shut. It was just as she was settling herself next to him once more that he began to speak.

"The seventh Chakra." he mumbled as he turned in his sleep. "It's blocked Roku."

Barley breathing Katara leaned over her friend who was trembling. "What are you talking about Aang?" she asked so quietly that she wasn't sure if he even heard her.

"I don't want the Avatar state." he said breathlessly. His forehead creased into a frown as if he was hearing something he didn't like. "No." he mumbled, shaking his head back and forth. "She's more than an earthly attachment, I love her." he whispered shakily.

"Aang." repeated Katara, louder this time, "what are you talking about?"

"The Chakra's." he whispered and then was silent.

The next morning Aang still hadn't woken. Upset Katara made her way out to the others, surprised to see just Zuko sitting by the fire. "Where's Sokka and Toph?"

"Sneaking into a village." answered Zuko with a yawn, the morning light glinting off his raven hair.

"Oh." said Katara just as an idea struck her. "Hey Zuko, do you know anything about Chakra's?" she asked, just barely able to contain the excitement in her voice.

"Not really, my uncle used to talk about them but I didn't really pay attention." replied Zuko sheepishly.

"Do you think you could write him a letter and ask what they mean?" She asked eagerly.

"I guess." said Zuko, looking at Katara oddly as he grabbed some paper and a pencil. "Anything in particular you wanted to know?"

"Just what they mean, and what they have to do with the Avatar, if he knows." Katara added hastily.

"Sure, sure." said Zuko nodding.

"Thanks Zuko." said Katara, giving him a relieved smile before heading back to Aang, unaware of the sad look that filled Zuko's eyes as she walked away.

Zuko sat staring after the water bender confused. He didn't know what he was doing wrong. It seemed like every time they started getting closer she would pull away, as if he was nothing to her. He had thought it was just the search for Aang that had her so distracted, but even after they found the Avatar she continued to be distant. He would have believed that she just missed her friend, but then at the party he had seen how she kissed Aang back, and he had to fight not to attack the younger boy out of pure jealousy. And now, now he had to sit and watch as she went back to Aang, watched over him, even share a tent with him. The fact that Aang was unconscious didn't matter to Zuko, it was the principal of the matter. With an angry sigh Zuko wrote a quick letter to his Uncle asking about the Chakra's before grabbing Hawky, tying the note to the birds leg, and sending him on his way.

It was two days later when Hawky appeared in the sky, a return letter tied to his leg.

"Katara!" shouted Zuko. "Hawky's back!" The next thing Zuko knew, Sokka was running up screaming to his beloved bird while Katara and Toph laughed openly at the older boys antics. Zuko nearly had to shove him out of the way just to get the letter.

"What's it say?" Demanded Katara eagerly.

Zuko began reading from the parchment in front of him.

_Dear Zuko,_

_It is great to hear from you nephew! Now you said you wanted to know about the Chakra's and their relation to the Avatar, below I have written what I know._

_The First Chakra is the Earth Chakra which is blocked by fear._

_The second is the Water Chakra, which is blocked by fear. _

_The third is the Fire Chakra, which is blocked by shame._

_The fourth is the Air Chakra, which is blocked by grief._

_The fifth is the Sound Chakra, which is blocked by lies._

_The sixth is the Light Chakra, which is blocked by illusion._

_The seventh is the Thought Chakra, which is blocked by Earthly Attachments._

_It is Aang's job to unblock all of these Chakra's, it is the only way for him to become a fully realized Avatar. I hope all is going well._

_-Uncle Iroh._

"Well that's good to know I guess." said Sokka looking around.

"What's wrong with you Sugar Queen?" asked Toph, nudging Katara lightly while causing everyone to turn and stare at her stricken expression.

"So this means," she said slowly, "if one of these Chakra's are blocked, Aang will never be a fully realized Avatar?"

"That's what Uncle said." confirmed Zuko.

"He has to open all of them." said Katara. "He can't go against the Fire Lord without the Avatar State, it's too dangerous." She said quickly, her voice rising as panic filled her.

"That's the idea." said Sokka, looking at her as if she was crazy.

"But what if he can't?" she whispered.

"I don't see why he wouldn't be able to." said Sokka honestly. "I mean, they don't sound all that hard, you know, for an Avatar." he finished lamely.

"I guess your right." said Katara sadly. "I'm gonna go check on him." she said, standing quickly and all but ran to Aang's tent. Falling on her knees beside him she allowed the sobs that had been building to let lose as she grabbed Aang's hand. "I love you, I love you Aang." she hissed in his ear, desperate for him to know the truth. "That's why I have to lie. I'm so sorry Aang, but I wont let you die. _I wont_!" wiping her tears with the back of her hand Katara continued, her voice shaky. "The Fire Lord is powerful Aang, I can't let you go against him without help, I promise as soon as all this is over we _will_ be together. I love you." Gently she pushed his dark hair to the side of his forehead and tenderly kissed the exposed skin. With a deep sigh Katara stood and left the tent, knowing that this was going to be the hardest thing she had ever done.

"Hey Zuko." she called to the other boy, a smile on her face.

**A/N Your turn Kataang girl ;)**


	13. Chapter 12 Ba Sing Se

**A/N I'm soooo sorry this took so long! You guys are awesome and I love all the reviews! Let me know what you think! And just a reminder I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender :(**

_The Earth Kingdom had fallen. Screams filled the air as the soldiers forced their way into countless homes, forcing their occupants out as they lit fire to their villages. Shouting and crying could be heard even miles away from the kingdom, ringing loudly in the Avatar's ears. Tears fell from his eyes as he watched the destruction, knowing that he was fully responsible for what was happening to these people. The eviction went well into the night, the smoke from the fires filled the air with its ashy texture making it hard for everyone to breath while also blocking the moon from sight, making it impossible for him to see anything. After a moment the smoke vanished and a stern figure stood before him._

"_Roku." Aang heard himself say._

"_Avatar Aang." said Roku, his voice filling Aang's head, "you have failed. You have allowed death and destruction to take over the Earth Kingdom, Water Tribe, and the Air Nomad's are now all dead, except you." _

"_Roku I-" began Aang, desperate for him to understand._

"_I realize what you have gone through, but do you realize what you have done just to ensure the girl's safety?" he demanded of the young Avatar before him. "You have turned your back on the planet, and look what has happened." said Roku harshly. "You are lucky your friends have saved you, but now you must focus on bringing peace and balance to the world, and you must hurry, for it's nearly too late." _

A horrified yell brought Aang back to reality, and it took him a second to realize the shouting was coming from him, successfully bringing Toph, Sokka, and Katara into his small tent.

"Are you okay?" asked Katara quickly, her hand going to his forehead. Impatiently Aang brushed her hand aside.

"It's true?" he demanded even as he stood.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sokka, looking at Aang curiously.

"The Earth Kingdom has fallen hasn't it?" when no one spoke up he shouted, "Hasn't it?"

"Yes." Said Katara quickly. Aang let out a groan of frustration, his hand going to his head.

"I have to go." he said suddenly, a determined look in his eyes as he marched out of the tent and then stopped short at the sight of Zuko.

"You can trust him Twinkle Toes." Toph said from behind him. "He saved us remember?"

Aang looked over at Zuko, his eyes dancing with indecisiveness before finally he bowed at the older boy. "Thank you for saving my friends. I can never thank you enough." he said sincerely.

"Your welcome Aang." said Zuko with a small smile as he returned the bow. Nodding Aang quickly headed over to his staff and swung it open just as a hand fell on his arm.

"Where are you going?" demanded Katara.

"The Earth Kingdom." he replied as if that was obvious.

"You can't." she said firmly, however she was unaware of what had conspired between Aang and Roku right before she entered the tent, so she had no way of knowing just how much the urge to see the Earth Kingdom and help in any way he would was overtaking Aang. It surprised her when he grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I won't be gone long this time." he promised her before taking flight on his glider and disappeared into the sky.

"Well that went well." said Sokka lightly from behind his sister who ignored his remark.

"We have to catch him." she said, climbing aboard Appa.

_How could I have let this happen? _Thought Aang, his heart racing as he remembered the scene Roku had shown him of the now fallen Kingdom. He could have prevented this, if he had just been able to get to the Fire Lord on the day of the Invasion then this wouldn't have happened. If he had just learned all the elements this wouldn't happen. He blamed everything but the obvious reason because he knew that even after what he had seen, Katara was more important to him than anything, and even if that thought shamed him, he knew he could never leave her in the hands of Ozai, even if it meant others would suffer. So as Aang flew to the Kingdom he continued to think of ways that this could have been prevented. The sun was setting before Aang finally decided that no matter what he thought of, it didn't change anything. He was still ultimately responsible for what had happened, and no matter how much he regretted not being here when they needed him, nothing he could do now would take back time and make everything okay, so it was now up to him to right what he could. He landed softly outside of Ba Sing Se, a heavy feeling sunk in his heart as he looked at the disaster before him. There were scorch marks on the few parts of the wall that had managed to withstand the brutal attack, the rest of the stone was scattered all around Ba Sing Se. He could see Fire Nation solder's patrolling the Kingdom, however their movements were relaxed, as if they hadn't had any trouble in a while, which could make things much easier for Aang. The sun had finally set, but the moon was bright tonight, unlike in his vision, so he could clearly see all the tightly closed windows with the candle light seeping through the cracks, indicating that civilians still lived here despite the eviction. The Kingdom was quiet except for the occasional calls from one guard to another, their voices always light and joking, making Aang clench his staff in anger. How dare they laugh? How dare they be happy at what they have done? This once great City was now nothing but a broken disaster, its inhabitants forced to live how their captor's chose, instead of by their own free will. However he could have held onto his anger, after all he had been raised a monk and had learned everything there was to know about patience, he would have been reasonable, waited to attack when the time was right, if it wasn't for the woman and her toddler that tried to get into their home.

"Hey!" shouted a guard, frightening the toddler into crying as he approached the worn looking mother. "Curfew was ten minutes ago. Why are you just now entering your home?" demanded the soldier.

"My son." Aang heard the women whisper, clutching the small child to her. "My son had wandered off, I had to get him."

"You cannot control your own child enough to make curfew, is that what I'm hearing?" demanded the guard angrily.

"I turned away for only a second, he's very quick." mumbled the women nervously as the soldier continued to stare darkly at her before a small smile began to spread across his face.

"Very well then. If he is so troublesome to keep track of, I'm certain you wont mind if I take the boy." He said cruelly, grabbing the young boy out of his startled mothers grasp.

"No!" screamed the women as her son began to wail in fear, kicking as he tried to escape the strangers grasp. "Please! My only son!" the woman begged even as the soldier laughed at her.

"Let him go!" Aang heard himself shout as he stepped from the shadows.

"And why would I listen to you boy?" demanded the guard, no longer amused as he took a fire bending stance.

At that Aang let out a bitter laugh. "You don't have the skill to beat me."

Katara jumped from Appa and ran in the direction of Aang's voice. She stopped in the shadows when Aang was in her sight, trying to think of the best way to help her friend. She heard Aang laugh, but it wasn't his usual laugh, it was bitter and full of hatred.

"You don't have the skill to beat me." She heard him say, and then it looked like there had been a small explosion. The ground beneath the soldier was suddenly pushed up and down making even ground a thing of the past, with a yell Aang sent a blast of air at the man making him lose his grip on the toddler who landed safely, due to some well placed air bending, on the ground. The mother gathered him into her arms before staring at Aang in awe as he kicked a stream of fire at the soldier who was able to block it with his shield at the last minute. Shouting began to fill the air as more soldiers, now aware of the battle that had started, who were ready to fight Aang. Quickly Katara reached for her water pouch and began to gather it and aimed it directly at one of the soldiers. Beside her Toph began to spread the uneven ground Aang had made to the now approaching soldiers, Sokka aimed his boomerang at a soldier, and after he let it fly he ran out with his sword drawn, a battle cry on his lips. Zuko was quickly by his side, shooting massive amounts of fire at anyone who got in his way. Despite everything that was going on, Katara was still able to keep her eyes on Aang, not liking the obvious anger displayed on his usually easy-going face. She found herself taking a step toward him when he became surrounded, but she quickly realized that her help wasn't necessary as Aang, realizing what was happening, surprised Katara by using two elements simultaneously. Quickly he raised the earth around him while throwing air around him, knocking the soldier's off the makeshift wall.

"It's the Avatar!" she heard on of the soldiers shout as he pushed himself up from the ground.

"I thought he was dead!" another shouted back, his frightened gaze making its way to Aang who's eyes were flashing dangerously as he looked down at the men before him.

"If you don't want to die, let these people leave Ba Sing Se." Katara looked at her friend quickly at his dire threat, wondering if he had changed so much that he decided that murder was okay.

"Aang." she called softly, knowing deep down that this was his anger speaking. Her voice was drowned out as shouts rose from the soldiers and Aang's eyes darkened once more as he let out a blast of fire.

"Let them leave!" he all but screamed, unaware of how terrifying he looked at that moment with his dark hair falling slightly into enraged eyes, fire flaring violently from around him. The soldiers seemed to accept the fact that this was a battle they would lose and their best bet was to let the civilians free so they could live to see another day. Everyone stopped attacking the soldiers as they quickly began shouting for all the villagers to leave. Katara heard their gasps of shock at the sight of Aang facing down the army, and heard them whisper about the Avatar.

"Everyone follow me!" Katara called quickly once everyone was outside their homes. Hurriedly she led them in the direction of Appa and began pilling them on top of the giant beast.

"Let's go!" she heard Zuko order from the back of Appa, nodding Katara urged the sky bison into the air, somehow knowing that Aang would refuse to leave until they were well out of sight.

"Where am I going?" she shouted back.

"The Northern Air Temple." Zuko replied, making Katara jump at his closeness, however she didn't turn to look at the fire bender, just continued to stare forward as she guided them to safety.

It was a couple hours before Aang found them outside the Northern Air Temple, after Teo's dad had graciously accepted the new additions to his growing Temple, the trio had decided to set up camp just outside, not wanting to crowd the Temple even more than it already was.

When Aang finally re-joined them Katara just barely managed to stop from throwing herself in his arms and making sure he was okay. Instead she forced herself to sit between Zuko and Toph by the fire as Sokka demanded answers from Aang.

"Why on earth did you do that?" he demanded of the air bender. "You were extremely lucky tonight, do you know that? You put everyone in danger!" he ranted, oblivious to the worn look in Aang's eyes. "You could have gotten yourself killed! And then where would we be? We didn't go through all that trouble to save you just to have you run off and get yourself killed!"

"I had to do something!" Aang finally shouted when he realized he wouldn't get a word in otherwise. "Everything that's gone wrong is because of me! I failed! I'm supposed to save people, not let them die!"

"Aang it wasn't your fault." Interjected Katara.

"Yes it was." He said, not looking at her.

"You can't focus on that now, it won't do any good." Said Katara as she took a step toward him. "Things might look bad now, but once you master the Avatar State things will go back to normal." she told him encouragingly.

"Would you forget the Avatar State?" he snapped. "I can't do it so leave it alone Katara."

"Why can't you anyway?" Said Toph suddenly. "I mean we learned about the seven Chakra's, but it doesn't sound like anything too difficult." she said airily, giving Katara the feeling that she was goading Aang.

"Not difficult?" demanded Aang, turning his furious gaze to the Earth Bender. "It's impossible!" he shouted.

"Well maybe if we told you which one your having trouble with we can help." suggestive Toph bemused.

"All of them." said Aang firmly.

"Liar." Said Toph lightly as she warmed her hands by the fire.

"I'm not lying!" he lied again, causing Toph to smirk and raise her hands in a calming motion.

"All right Twinkle Toes, You don't need to get so worked up." she said with a sigh.

"Well if you need help," said Katara slowly, ignoring the self hatred that filled her as she deliberately reached for Zuko's hand, "you just have to ask." Aang stared at her hand that was now laced with Zuko's his eyes filling with uncertainty as his gaze met hers. Katara forced herself to stare stubbornly back, not allowing the love she felt for him slip through, until without another word, Aang turned away from her and into his tent.

**A/N Kataang girl...... :)**


	14. Chapter 13 Aang and Toph

**A/N: let me know what you think! I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

Aang stared angrily at the ceiling, one hand behind his head while with the other he absentmindedly bent a small flame while thinking about what be had just seen. He had told Katara he had remembered, but it apparently she hadn't realized when he said that, he meant he remembered_ everything_. He remembered growing up in the Air Temple and then meeting Katara and Sokka a hundred years later, he remembered the Cave of Two Lovers as well as being shot down by Azula. But most of all he remembered the words that, when uttered, caused him to fill with a protective rage so fierce that he wrecked havoc on anyone or thing nearby. _Protect the Water Bender. _Those simple words flitted through his mind, causing shivers to run down his spine. However just as quickly as fear filled him, it was replaced by anger that shocked him, because although during the past three years he had learned all he needed to know about anger, not once had it ever been directed at Katara. _How could she? _He thought bitterly, not caring that the flame he had been bending had grown in size, its heat making the once cold tent now almost unbearably hot. Unable to stand the thoughts swirling around in his head, Aang stood quickly and exited his tent. Not sparing a look towards the rest of the group, he hurriedly made his way into the forest. Once he felt he was far enough he let lose the yell of frustration that had been building in his throat ever since he saw Katara take Zuko's hand. With another yell he pushed the ground away from him, making a decent sized clearing in which he immediately began to fire bend. For ten minutes he practiced, his movements that of a Master, and still he pushed himself, determined to be the best, he continued his workout not allowing himself any room for mistakes. When a bead of sweat got into his eye and made him miss his target by a fraction of an inch Aang re-practiced that specific move until he could get it perfect with his eyes closed, and then he practiced some more. It was around this time that he heard the clapping. Aang whirled around and was surprised to see Toph standing before him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, the words leaving his mouth more sharply than he intended.

"Nothing, just wondering what has you so worked up." she said nonchalantly.

"I'm fine." he said shortly.

"I can tell your lying." she reminded him.

"It's nothing." he snapped.

"Aang." said Toph impatiently.

"It's Katara!" he shouted and then turned away from his friend, embarrassed.

"What about her?"

"You can tell that I'm lying but you can't tell she and Zuko have a thing for each other?" Aang demanded angrily.

"Wait, what?" said Toph confused. "I thought you two were together finally."

"Yeah." said Aang with a bitter laugh, "so did I."

"Aang, are you sure? Maybe it was just a miscommunication." She offered.

"Of course Toph, why didn't I think of that." he replied sarcastically. "There could have been plenty of reasons for Katara to stare right at me while she grabbed Zuko's hand."

"When did this happen?" demanded Toph.

"When we were talking about the stupid Chakra's." he muttered, and then glared suspiciously at Toph when a look of understanding crossed her face. "What do you know?"

"Nothing." she replied, the look gone from her face, making Aang wonder if he had just imagined it. "All I know is that your Katara's friend, and if you really care about her you'll want her to be happy."

"You think its that easy?" demanded Aang. "I literally gave the world for her to be safe and happy Toph, don't you understand that? I turned my back on the millions of people who needed me just so she would be spared!" he shouted. "I'm the _Avatar_! I should have saved those people but my love for her got in the way. Because her life was threatened I allowed myself to forget _everything _that was ever important to me to save her! I don't want anything but the _best _for Katara, even if it's not me!"

"Then why are you so upset?" Questioned Toph.

"Because she never told me about her and Zuko. I think I deserve at least that much from her, after all, we are friends."

"That's not all." said Toph gently.

Those three words seemed to break a barrier in Aang, and with an anguished look he turned to Toph. "I love her." he said, his voice broken. "And she loves Zuko." Hesitantly Toph approached her hurting friend and laid a soothing hand on his back as silent tears fell from his eyes.

"If you had to go back and choose all over again, would you sacrifice yourself and the world for her?" asked Toph curiously.

"No. I wouldn't. I would chose the world." said Aang with heat, his voice carrying over to the edge of the forest where, unknown to him, a young water bender stood, a shaking hand covering her mouth to prevent her sobs from escaping her chest while she quietly made her way back toward the camp site, her heart breaking.

"Toph?" said Aang a few minutes later.

"Yeah Twinkle Toes?" she replied.

"Yes." he said quietly. "If I had to choose again then yes I would choose Katara. No matter what, I would always and forever choose Katara."

"Even if she was with Zuko?" asked Toph.

"Even if she was with Zuko." Said Aang softly.

The next morning Katara woke up with a headache. _That's what you get when you cry yourself to sleep. _She reasoned with herself as she began to get ready for the day. Once her hair was pulled out of her face and she was dressed Katara forced herself to leave the safety of her tent and join the others. She avoided Aang's gaze as she took her seat by the fire and accepted a roll from Zuko who was looking at her with a question in his eyes.

"I'm fine." she told him softly, giving him a small smile. Zuko responded by drawing her closer to his side and planting a small kiss on her forehead.

"I'm going to practice my bending." said Aang suddenly, an angry scowl on his face as he stood and left the fire ring.

"I'm going with him." replied Toph, and even though she couldn't see, Katara got the feeling that the Earth Bender would be glaring at her if she was able.

For the rest of the day Katara moved about the campsite nervously, wondering if Toph and Aang were in the same clearing as last night, or if they had been captured and were now awaiting rescue. When she ran this thought by Sokka he just laughed at her active imagination and told her not to worry, which only made her worry more. She tried to distract herself by working on her water bending, but even that didn't hold her attention for long. Finally, just as the sun was beginning to set, the two came into view. Relief filled Katara as they approached, followed by sadness as she took in the happy look on their faces as they joked and laughed. She missed having that with Aang, he always made life seem so much brighter, which was one of the things she loved the most about him, but now, because of the Chakra's, she had to force herself to stay away from him, and that hurt more than anything.

"You said you care about Katara right?" Toph asked Aang quickly as they got closer to the campsite.

"Yes." said Aang cautiously.

"Well then I think you should still spend time with her." she said hurriedly, aware that they didn't have much time until they would be overheard.

"What? Why would she want to spend time with me when Zuko's around?" he asked surprised.

"Look I know I don't seem very girly or anything but just trust me on this Aang. Even if she doesn't feel for you what she does for Zuko, your still friends and she _has _missed you. Besides," she added, "I know you'll always want her in your life, but if you stop being friends you could easily lose her forever. Were back!" she called the last part to the others as she moved away from Aang, leaving him to think about what she had just said. It was because of her that, when they all took their seats to eat, Aang hesitantly took a spot next to Katara and gave her a small smile.

Katara felt her heart all but stop when Aang took a seat next to her. She felt herself panic even more when he gave her his beautiful smile, the one she loved, the one that was also making it hard for her to stay focused and remember that she needed to keep her distance so he could master the Avatar State. She felt a small smile starting to show on her face, despite her best efforts to stop it. However she was saved by Sokka, right before she had time to open her big mouth and tell him she loved him.

"So where did you and Toph go last night?" he asked, his mouth full.

"Just off to practice bending, and catch up." said Aang, not meeting anyones eyes.

"Catch up on what?" asked Zuko.

"Oh not much, just Aang saving the world and all that." said Toph with a shrug.

"Oh?" said Katara, unaware that her voice was oddly high. "Well saving the world is _definitely _the most important thing in the world. More important than any of us even." she said, taking a sip of water to avoid meeting anyones gaze.

"That's true." agreed Zuko slowly.

"What do you think Aang? Is saving the world more important?" she demanded, and then felt herself blush.

"Yeah." he said, his voice cold. "I guess it is." Katara nodded her agreement while trying to stop her tears from falling.

He couldn't believe it. He had followed Toph's advice and tried to make things better with Katara, but almost seconds after he had tried, she had vented about how the world was more important than all of them, making it clear that she didn't appreciate Aang saving her instead of the world at all. He truly didn't understand what was going on with her. Back before the Invasion they were extremely close, and then at the Fire Nation school she did everything she could to get him to remember, as well as adding in a few kisses, but now that he remembered she suddenly doesn't want anything to do with him. He tried to think if he did anything wrong between then and now, but he couldn't think of anything. With one last dejected sigh Aang sat cross legged in his tent and began to meditate.


	15. Chapter 14 The Village

**A/N: Okay this chapter is for Posiexox, you made me hurry to get this next chapter up :) And off the subject, I just re-watched the Aang vs Ozai battle and it totally reminded me why I love Aang! Totally awesome! Now then, let me know what you think!**

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"So what? Your just going to ignore her for the rest of your life?"

"Sounds good to me."

"No it doesn't you idiot!"

"Why not? I did what you said Toph, I tried to be friends and she just threw it in my face! Very funny." he added sarcastically when the earth bender threw a boulder in the direction of his face.

"I thought so." she replied with a smirk. "Well either way Twinkle Toes, your gonna have to face her sooner or later. I mean if your earth bending is this bad after three years, I hate to see how horrible your water bending is."

Aang merely rolled his eyes and kicked some earth back in Toph's direction, a move that she easily avoided.

"Come on, enough practice for today." she called over her shoulder as she she turned to make her way back to camp.

"I'll catch up in a bit, I just want to practice some more!" Aang called back, and then with one last glance around him, he made his way to the lake to practice his water bending.

*****

Katara stood and took a deep breath before diving into the cool water below. The water felt amazing on her warm skin, instantly calming her and making her feel one with her element. Slowly she swam to the surface and wiped the water from her eyes.

"Damn!" the angry shout filled the air suddenly, making Katara jump and then look around quickly to the source of the voice.

"Why is this so difficult?" she heard Aang mutter angrily to himself. Hesitantly Katara swam over to the tall grass that separated part of the lake from itself, making it appear as if their were two lakes instead of the one. Peering through the grass Katara watched as Aang took up a basic water bending form and began to pull some water out of the lake and into the air around him before it suddenly flopped uselessly back to the rest of the water. Katara couldn't help but be concerned by the sight, after all, she had never seen Aang have this much trouble with water bending, let alone the basic forms. She continued to watch him as he tried repeatedly to move the water around.

"Your thinking like a fire bender." she heard the words escape her mouth before she could stop them.

"Who's there?" demanded Aang sharply.

"Me." said Katara as she pushed her way through the grass and toward Aang.

"Katara?" he said her name with confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I was swimming, until I heard that you were having some trouble."

"I'm doing just fine." he replied, turning his back to her and taking up a stance once more. Katara sighed and made her way through the water until she was standing at Aang's back. Slowly she adjusted his arms so they were in the correct position and then gently pulled his shoulders back.

"Now try." she urged gently and Aang complied, easily pulling the water from the lake and effortlessly moving it around his body before letting it fall back.

"I did it!" he said excitedly as he turned to face her and pulled her into a hug. Katara knew the moment he remembered about Zuko. His body suddenly tensed and he pulled back from her embrace quickly and turned away.

"Aang." the small cry that left Katara's lips were heart breaking, and unable to help himself, Aang turned around to face her.

"What do you want from me Katara?" he asked, his voice filled with anguish.

Katara merely nodded her head helplessly as tears continued to fall. "I don't know what to do." she confessed in a whisper.

"About what?" he asked, taking her hand in his.

"You, and Zuko."

"I just don't understand how you can love him Katara." Aang said, disbelief filling his voice as he spoke. "You used to hate him, and well, at school it didn't seem like you loved him." he said, his voice trailing off at the end.

"I don't." she interrupted quickly, and then blushed when Aang looked at her suddenly.

"You don't what?"

"Love him. I don't love him, at least, not yet." she forced herself to add the last part, knowing that without it she would never be able to stay away from Aang.

"Well that's something." he whispered as he pulled her back into the hug, rubbing her back as she cried into his shirt.

"I've missed you Aang." she confessed. "I know that everything seems different to you, but I will always love you Aang, I'll always want you as a friend."

"You always will Katara, I still want to be a part of your life." he told her. "It just felt like you were pushing me away."

She didn't comment on that, and so they both stood in the water, holding onto each other tightly until the sun finally began to set.

"What did you do?" shouted Zuko as soon as Aang and Katara made their way back to camp. "Why does Katara look like she's been crying?"

"Zuko I'm fine-" began Katara but Zuko ignored her and went right up to Aang.

"What did you do?" he hissed.

"I didn't do anything." Aang replied, heat lacing his words.

"It sure looks like you did!"

"Zuko stop it!" Zuko ignored Katara's yells, his eyes only for the air bender before him.

"When she left she was fine, and now you come walking back into camp with her and there are tear tracks on her cheeks!" snapped Zuko.

"I'm not like you Zuko, I would never hurt her." Taunted Aang.

"That's an odd thing for you to say. Weren't you the one who burnt her?" questioned Zuko, one eyebrow raised.

Katara turned quickly to look at Aang just as a look of self hatred filled his face.

"Would you both knock it off?" yelled Toph suddenly. "We have more important things to think about right now! Or have you all forgotten about the war that's going on?" she demanded.

"Toph-" began Katara but Sokka cut in.

"She's right. We need to get moving and find a way to help."

"So where do you think we should go?" asked Katara.

"I'm not sure, actually I was hoping to get Aang's opinion." replied Sokka with a shrug. With that statement everyone turned to look at Aang, their faces expectant.

"Well," he began hesitantly, "Actually I was thinking of a place that should be safe while we plan our next attack."

*********

"Of course it had to be here." Said Sokka sarcastically as he threw his arms in the air.

"What are you complaining for?" Toph asked irritable, she really did hate flying.

"You don't understand Toph!" whined Sokka, "The people who live here don't have _any_ common sense!"

"Technically Sokka everything she said did come true." Katara tried reasoning with her brother but he just ignored her.

"Not everything." muttered Aang as he guided Appa down to the village below.

"Hey I remember this place!" exclaimed Zuko as they drew closer, and then hunched his shoulders defensively when he remembered just what he was doing here.

"I'm surprised you do," said Aang darkly, "after all this was just one of many places you went through to try and hurt Katara and Sokka, and capture me."

"Aang that was a long time ago." Said Katara softly.

"Not to me." was his harsh reply.

Everyone was silent as they made their descent and landed in the middle of the village, almost immediately an older women came forward with a welcoming smile.

"I've been expecting you." she said with a knowing smile.

"And so it begins." Sokka let out a sigh and began to climb down Appa, followed by the others.

"Aunt Wu." greeted Aang with a bow. "I am glad to see that you and your villagers are still here and safe from harm."

"It is all thanks to you Avatar Aang." she replied, returning his bow. "The lava that you bent to save our village several years ago has saved us more times than I can imagine. No one in the fire nation knows that there is a village thriving within these walls. Because of that we have been spared. But enough about us, you came here for another reason did you not?"

"Yes, actually. My friends and I need a safe place to stay while we come up with another plan of attack."

"You and your friends are more than welcome Avatar. You have saved us, the least we can do is offer you our hospitality. Please come inside and have some tea." Beckoning them to follow, Aunt Wu led the way into her home.

"Are you hungry?" she asked as they took their seats around the table.

"Yes!" said Sokka quickly as his stomach rumbled.

"Ah I remember you, it is Sokka right?" asked Aunt Wu smiling at Sokka who only scowled in return. "Still causing trouble for yourself?"

"Hardly." scoffed Sokka as a beautiful girl walked out with rice balls. Starving Sokka grabbed a handful and stuffed them in his mouth before coughing and nearly choking before Aang hit him on the back a couple of times. "That doesn't prove anything." he muttered, not quite looking at Aunt Wu.

"Meng, would you please get our guest some water?" Aunt Wu asked the girl who had brought the food.

"Wait!" said Aang suddenly, a look of surprise on his face. "Meng?"

"Hello Avatar Aang." A smile spreading on her face.

Katara looked back and forth between the air bender and girl, a look of recognition crossing her face. Was this really Meng? The last time they had seen her, her hair was sticking out all over, a tooth missing, and she was still a child. Now though she had grown into a lovely young women. Her once unruly hair was now falling in gentle waves behind her reaching her waist, her dress was sophisticated and highly fashionable, making Katara feel like the peasant she was. And Aang was looking at her in awe.

"I see you still have big ears." Meng said with a teasing smile on her face.

"What? Oh yeah I guess." said Aang blushing. "Do you want help getting the water?"

"That would be nice."

Without a look in their direction Aang followed Meng through the screen.

"Well, looks like those two still have a thing for each other." Sokka said through a full mouth.

"What?" asked Katara sharply, causing Toph to raise an eyebrow. Dropping her voice to a more casual tone Katara continued. "How do you know they liked each other?"

"Last time we were here Aang told me he liked her and wanted advice on girls."

"And he asked you?" scoffed Toph.

"Hey I am the ultimate ladies man." he replied, causing Toph and Zuko to snicker.

Ignoring them Katara continued to stare at the door that Aang had just gone through, wondering if she was wrong, and if the girl he couldn't give up was her, or Meng.

A/N: Kataang girl........


	16. Chapter 15 Underground Plan

**A/N Okay so I had fun with this one :) The hardest part was trying not to put Aang and Meng's names too close together because it sounds dumb that way....anyway read and review!!! I don't own Avatar.**

"So will you and your friends be staying with us for awhile?" Asked Meng as she and the Avatar strolled through the village.

"Yes, for right now this is the safest place for us to be." he admitted and then grinned at her. "You don't mind do you?"

Meng blushed at his grin and shook her head no. "It would be an honor to have you Avatar Aang."

"It's just Aang." He told her with a smile, causing her blush to deepen.

"If you don't mind me asking, Aang" she said the name hesitantly, "do you have a plan to defeat Ozai?"

"I'm thinking of one." he replied as he continued to look at the village around him. "You still have quite a bit of open land." he said, almost to himself.

"Yes." agreed Meng. "We could house _many _more people here safely, as long as we were sure they were trustworthy."

Aang turned quickly to face her, not missing the knowing tone in her voice. She looked back at him saucily, an eyebrow raised.

"The Fire Nation has destroyed the Earth Kingdom, and I for one would love some pay back." she told him with a grin as she punched her palm menacingly, reminding Aang of Toph.

"Do you think the other villager's would mind?" asked Aang excitedly.

"I doubt it, none of us are fans of the Fire Nation."

"This could work!" he said happily, and then his face fell.

"What's wrong?" asked Meng worridly.

"Everyone would have to train for this." he said with a frown. "Even though you say Fire Nation Soldiers don't come around here very often it would still be risky to have that much noise going on."

"Your right, I didn't think of that." seeing his worry Meng added, "don't worry we'll think of something."

****

"About time!" grumbled Sokka when the two finally returned to Aunt Wu's home for dinner.

"Sorry guys." apologized Aang, "Meng and I were just brainstorming together."

Katara couldn't help but frown at the secretive grin the two shared before taking seats next to each other.

"Maybe you should sit by Katara." Muttered Meng when the Airbender took a seat next to her.

"What? Why?" asked Aang puzzled. Was Meng sick of him?

"I just think it would be more proper." she whispered.

"What are you talking about?" he whispered back.

"I'm saying I don't want your girlfriend to think I'm trying to steal you from her." Meng replied quietly but irritably.

"Katara's not my girlfriend." Said Aang in surprise, only realizing that he had forgotten to whisper when everyone at the table stopped to stare at him.

"Sorry." he said feeling a blush staining his cheeks. Beside him Meng began to giggle uncontrollably, he glared at her to show his feeling on the matter but that seemed to only increase her laughter.

"Well I'm glad you think it's funny." he muttered.

"I'm...sorry...Aang!" she gasped as peals of laughter escaped her chest. "But you should-" laughing she struggled to continue, "have seen your face!" Unable to help himself he felt a grin on his lips as he rolled his eyes at the girl beside him.

"So what were you guys brainstorming about anyway?" asked Katara looking flustered.

"Oh nothing much." Replied Aang vaguely.

Katara tried her best to hide the jealousy that was raging inside her, but it was difficult, especially when the boy she loved was nearly touching heads with another girl as they whispered and laughed. Absentmindedly she stared at Zuko as her eyes glazed over. _It's your own fault. _She thought, but it didn't help. Even though it was ultimately her fault they weren't together, it didn't take away the hurt she felt as seeing Aang move on so quickly. Unless he actually didn't feel that way toward her. Sure they had kissed several times since they were re-united but then Aang was older now and it could have just been hormones raging. _Besides, _she thought, _he does look really happy with her. _Deciding not to worry about it now she grabbed her fork at the same time as Zuko, apologizing when she bumped his hand, and then cleared her mind of all thoughts except for the happy ones with Aang, which she had to admit, she had a lot of.

Aang had to admit he was having fun hanging out with Meng, and dinner was great since he had plenty of vegetarian food, there was just one little problem. Katara. Aang had come to terms with her crush on Zuko but he was still determined to win over his water bender in the end, but the way she was staring at Zuko made him wonder if it really was just a crush or something more. He had stolen enough glimpses of her throughout the night to notice when her expression went from jealousy (the same time Meng's older sister took her seat next to Zuko) to a content smile after she and Zuko had brushed hands when reaching for their forks.

"What's that?" Meng whispered when she noticed Aang messing with a chain around his neck, a new habit he had picked up.

"Oh, um just a birthday present a friend got me." he replied, hoping Meng didn't notice when his face got red.

"Who, Katara?" she guessed with a knowing grin.

"Yeah." he sighed handing the necklace over to Meng to inspect.

"Wow, she did a beautiful job." She said in awe. "She really cares about you."

"Sure she does." replied Aang sarcastically causing Meng to look at him quizzically. "I'll explain later." he told her, not wanting to be overheard.

"So Aang, I was curious," drifted Aunt Wu's voice from down the table. "As this is the Earth Kingdom, I was curious what your favorite earth bending move is."

"I can't say I have a favorite," he began hesitantly, "but being able to carve your own caves can be-THAT'S IT!" he shouted the last part, turning to Meng who shared his excited expression.

"That would solve everything!" she said eagerly.

"I can't believe we didn't think of it earlier!"

"Are you sure you could manage it?"

"Please." said Aang theatrically. "I _am _the Avatar." And with that he grabbed Meng's hand and pulled her alongside as the two raced outside.

"Does anyone else think that made sense?" Questioned Toph.

"Not at all. We can go find out later." Sokka replied as he continued his meal.

"Come on, you can eat later Snoozles." said Toph as she earth bended Sokka out of his seat and pulled him outside behind Katara and Zuko.

They found Aang and Meng in a corner of the village looking at the dirt with excitement. As they got closer Aang began to pace anxiously although his smile was still in place.

"Want to tell us what's going on Twinkle Toes?" demanded Toph.

"I have a plan." he told them happily.

"And that would be?"

"Were going to start getting our own army together, and were all going to hide right here."

"Aang, I'm sorry but there isn't enough room. Sure we might be able to fit all the people, but we would want to practice." Interrupted Katara just as Meng excused herself and returned to her home where Aunt Wu was calling for her.

"Your right, but there will be. Remember what happened at Ba Sing Se before the Invasion?" Katara flinched at the memories but nodded all the same. "You and Zuko were trapped in a underground prison, nobody knew it was there. We could apply that right here. Toph and I could use earth bending to make a sort of underground arena where all the warriors could practice without being over heard."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Sokka said slowly.

"How long do you think it would take to make?" asked Zuko.

"With Twinkle Toes helping, less than a day." said Toph smugly.

Sokka turned to Aang. "Where would all the warriors sleep?"

"We can set up tents all throughout here." was his reply. "After all that's done we can start recruiting people from the different nations and start sneaking them in here."

"I bet that wouldn't even take that long." mussed Sokka. "I bet we could be ready to face the Fire Lord in six months."

"Wait!" said Katara suddenly looking at Aang. "You haven't even mastered the Avatar State! Shouldn't we work on that first?"

Aang looked at her sadly. "Katara it too late for that."

"No its not!" she said stubbornly. "You just have to unblock all your Chakra's and you'll be fine!"

"It's not that easy!" he replied heatedly.

"I don't see the problem! If you don't unblock them theres a good chance you will die, and I don't have anymore spirit water!"

"I know the risks I'm taking Katara!"

"So you would rather die than give up some earthly attachment?" she demanded.

"I can't give you-" he began until her words sunk in. "What makes you say that that's the Chakra I'm stuck on?"

"Please Aang! All you've done since we've got here is spent all your time with Meng!" she shouted.

Confusion filled Aang's face as he stared at her. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm just saying that we are your friends, and I don't think its fair for you to all but kill yourself so you don't have to give up some girl you hardly know!"

"Wait a second, you think I _like _Meng, as in more than friends?" he demanded.

"I don't think, I know." she responded tightly. "Sokka told us all about your little crush last time we were here."

For a moment he considered telling her that it wasn't Meng he was talking about when he had told Sokka about his crush, however the sight of Zuko standing by her side stopped him. "Well it sounds like you know everything." he said angrily. "But you know what, I think I'll decide just how much the Avatar State is worth to me on my own." with those parting words he turned on his heels and walked away as silent tears fell down Katara's face.


	17. Chapter 16 Return to the Fire Nation

**A/N: **I am sooooo sorry for taking forever!!! Please forgive me :( To make up for taking so long this chapter is reallly long! Let me know what you think!!! Oh and to poise-I might continue Secrets one day, but for now I like the way this story is headed much more :)

"No, you guys aren't going to risk your lives while I stay here!" He shouted angrily.

"Aang calm down!" Said Sokka. "Think about it logically, we would be more at risk if you went with any of us. Have you forgotten the Fire Lord is looking for you?"

"No I haven't, but I'm not letting you guys fix my mistake."

"This isn't your fault Aang." Katara said firmly. "If anything it's our fault. We took three _years _to find you, Aang, so if anyone has something to prove it's us."

"Yeah Twinkle Toes, you can prove yourself by kicking the Fire Lords butt, leave the easy stuff to us." Said Toph with a smirk.

"We wont even be gone that long." Added Sokka. "I doubt we would be gone longer than a month, and that would give you and the village plenty of time to get ready for the soldiers."

"What about the refuges from the Earth Kingdom, how are you going to find them?" Demanded Aang, his eyes flashing.

"Well we left a bunch at the Air Temple, but I bet most of them headed towards the water tribes, and any that are caught in the Fire Nation we should have a good shot at getting at too." Sokka said triumphantly.

"And just who will be going into the Fire Nation?" demanded Aang, causing Toph to grin.

"That would be me, and Snoozles. We've been in the Fire Nation dozens of times, and plus with my sight I'll be able to see more of whats going on around us. Plus Sokka and I don't stand out as much as Zuko would." she added with a grin.

Aang turned to Katara looking desperate. "Do you really think it's a good idea to have Zuko going to the water tribes to convince people to join us? I realize it's been four years, but I doubt they forgot already."

"Exactly, which is why it's important he goes." She replied, instantly knowing that Aang was talking about the very first time Zuko had tried to capture Aang. He had threatened Katara's whole Village, and if Aang hadn't shown up as quickly as he had, Katara was sure he would have burnt it to the ground. "I'll be with him so my tribe will listen, and once they know we have the Fire Lord's son on our side I'm hoping it will encourage them that we are closer to defeating Ozai."

"Katara I don't think that's the best idea." said Aang softly but determined.

"Aang we don't have any more time to argue." She snapped. "This is the safest way we could think of, so can you please just be okay with it?"

Aang just stared at her for a moment before he felt defeat wash over him. It was obvious that despite everything Zuko had done to them, she forgave him and even trusted him to the point that she chose him over Aang. The realization struck him hard, but he knew that at this point there was nothing he could do.

"I really don't like this," he finally said quietly, "but if you guys think it's best, then I'll listen."

***

"Wow Aang, its amazing!" gasped Meng as she entered the underground room that he had created. It had taken three weeks for him to finish since it turned out to be much more complex than he had originally thought, but it was finally done, and he knew Toph would be impressed when she got back.

"No wonder this took so long, look at all the detail!" gushed Meng as she rushed forward. Aang smiled sadly, the detail was unnecessary but he wanted something to do while being forced to wait for his friends to return.

The entrance had started off as a simple tunnel, but once Aang was done with the basic structure he went back and used his bending to make designs on the tunnel. It ended up being a piece of artwork that Aang was secretly proud of. It showed waves of water bending clashing with that of fire that stretched over the top of the structure to meet with designs of earth and air crashing against each other. The main entrance was huge and was marked off in four sections. Each wall had it's own symbol for their element, with the exception of the non bending section, which instead bore the symbol all four elements. As well as having their elements on the wall, each piece of ground was it's own piece of artwork much like the main tunnel, the non-bending floor was the shape of a boomerang and sword crossed in honor of Sokka. The water bending section had a beautiful etching of the ocean, its waves crashing onto the shore while the moon watched from above. Next to that was an etching of two badger moles with piles of rocks next to them to symbol earth bending. The last one was that of fire bending, and it was the symbol of two dragons with a ring of fire circling around their lean bodies.

"This truly is amazing work Aang." came Meng's gently voice as she stood by his side.

"I guess so. Ready to see the rest?" he asked, and without waiting for a response he grabbed her hand and pulled her off in the direction of the other tunnels.

****

"Were here!" Katara called to Zuko excitedly.

"Great." he muttered, hating the way his stomach was rolling as they approached the Water Tribe that he had threatened to burn down a few years ago. Sensing his hesitancy Katara turned to him with a smile on her face.

"That happened a long time ago. Once I tell them just how much you have helped us they'll accept you with open arms." She promised as she guided Appa down to the icy floor. Immediately people began to circle the bison in recognition, happy yells sounded when they spotted Katara atop the bison's back.

"Katara!" called an elderly woman as she made her way toward the crowd.

"Gran-gran!" Cried Katara, leaping from Appa's back she ran to the old woman and embraced her in a tight hug. "I've missed you." she said as tears fell from her eyes.

"I've missed you too Katara. More than you'll ever know." Replied Kanna, pressing a kiss to her grand daughters temple. "Now, where is your brother?" She asked, a content smile on her face.

"Oh, he couldn't come. I'm sorry to say I'm not just here for a visit." However before Katara could elaborate a yell brought her attention back to Zuko, who she had left alone.

"I'm on your side!" he shouted as he took a defensive stance.

"Oh like were going to believe that!" Sneered one of the villagers as he stalked towards the banished Prince.

"Yeah!" called out another villager. "You threatened to burn out village down if we didn't give you the Avatar!"

"That was a long time ago!" shouted Zuko. "I'm trying to help the Avatar now!"

"Like were going to believe that!"

"Let's get him!"

"Wait!" yelled Katara as she ran forward. "He's telling the truth, he's on our side!"

"Katara it's okay, we can take him." said a villager soothingly.

"I'm not trying to protect you!" she cried in frustration. "The night that the Invasion went wrong Zuko was the one who saved us, if it wasn't for him I would be dead." At that announcement the crowd silenced as those words sunk in. If he truly saved one of their own, then they had no choice but to accept him into their tribe.

"I know it's hard to accept, especially considering what he did several years ago, but he has more than made up for that mistake." Katara turned to give Zuko a warm smile which he returned in appreciation.

"With his help we have found the Avatar," whispers of excitement went through the crowd, "and we are here to ask for your help. We have come up with a new plan to bring down the Fire Lord, however he has become much too powerful for us the battle on our own, so we are going to each nation to ask for help from anyone who is willing and able to fight. We have found a secure village in the Earth Kingdom, one that thanks to Aang, the Fire Nation doesn't even know exist. There we will train in combat and prepare to defeat the Fire Lord once and for all!" Cries came from the villagers as Katara finished her speech, their eyes lighted up with hope, all eager to help however they could. Leaving Zuko to fill in the details, Katara returned to Kanna's side. "I wish we could stay, but we have to visit the other water tribes to get as much help as possible."

"That's okay dear." was the reply. "So how is your father?"

"I don't know." said Katara, tears gathering in her eyes, we haven't seen him since the Invasion, we don't even know where he is being kept."

"Katara!" Gasped Kanna, grabbing the younger girl by the shoulders, "you mean to tell me you have not rescued your father yet?"  
"No Gran-gran, I don't know where he is." Replied Katara, a frown creasing her brow at Kanna's horrified look. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Katara, if I had known that he was not with you I..."

"What's wrong? Where is he?" Demanded Katara, a chill going down her spine at the terrified look that filled Kanna's face.

"You have to save him! You must save my son!" Cried Kanna, "otherwise he will be executed tonight along side others who have aided the Avatar!"

***

"Where would they do a mass execution?" demanded Katara as she and Zuko flew in the direction of the Fire Nation.

"Well," he began hesitantly, "For something as big as this, something to try and draw out their main enemy, they would hold it in front of the Fire Lord's palace, that way when the enemy turns himself in, it will be right in front of the Fire Lord."

"So thats why he decided to do an execution? To get Aang back?" Zuko nodded. "Well then I'm glad we didn't have him join us on this. Knowing Aang, he would turn himself in, he could never let someone die for something he would mistakingly think of as his fault."

Zuko sighed. As much as he would like the thought of Katara caring for him in _that way_ it was obvious that her real affection laid with the Avatar. "You should tell him."

"What?" asked Katara, confusion filling her face.

"Aang, you should tell him how you really feel." Clarified Zuko, seeing the defiant look that was crossing her face Zuko continued. "I'm sure you have a really good reason for trying to make him think otherwise, but your not fooling anyone else, and I'm sure he would be grateful to know the truth."

"You don't understand." Replied Katara, shoulders hunched.

"I understand that your playing with his feelings for no apparent reason."

"He can't know I love him! Not until after he defeats the Fire Lord."

"Oh, I see, he's not worthy of you yet." sneered Zuko.

"No!" gasped Katara, looking taken aback.

"So then your one of _those_ girls."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing, just that the thought of losing someone makes you close up and turn away from people just so you won't get hurt. Which is very selfish if you ask me."

"That is NOT the reason!" shouted Katara. "If Aang can't get over his feelings for me then he won't be able to go into the Avatar state, something he needs if he's going to be able to defeat your father. I won't let him get hurt because I couldn't restrain my feelings for me."

"Well someone's pretty full of themselves." said Zuko teasingly after a moment of silence. "I mean how do you know it's not that Meng girl he's in love with?" Seeing Katara's hurt expression Zuko immediately felt bad. "Hey I was just kidding!"

"That's okay. Your right, I guess I just want him to feel the same way I do so bad, that the thought of him caring for someone else just hasn't crossed my mind, at least until we returned to Aunt Wu's village."

"Look it obvious to anyone who knows the kid that he's crazy for you." Seeing Katara's hopeful expression he continued. "And I know you think your protecting him, but maybe it would be better if you just told him the truth."

Katara offered him a weak smile. "Thanks Zuko, I'll think about what you said."

"Good. Now were approaching the Fire Nation, let's see if we can find Toph and Sokka to help us."

***

"I can't believe we didn't think of this!" Sokka said miserably. "Of course they would use friends of Aang to try and lure him out."

"It's not your fault Sokka, none of us thought about this." comforted Katara, incredibly relieved that they had found him and Toph, they didn't have much time to save their dad and they were going to need all the help they could get.

"Don't worry you guys, we'll save your dad, I mean we do stuff like this everyday." Said Toph, trying to sound optimistic.

"Not like this." Said Sokka nervously. "Their expecting Aang to come here, this place is going to be severely guarded."

"Who knows? Maybe it'll just be a couple of guards." Offered Toph.

"It doesn't look like it." Replied Sokka in shock as the Fire Lords palace came into sight.

"Oh no!" cried Katara, quickly heading Appa down to the ground before they were spotted by all the guards and fire nation citizens that gathered in front of the palace.

"Hurry, throw these on!" Said Sokka, tossing fire nation cloaks to both Katara and Zuko.

"How are we going to save dad?" whispered Katara as she wrapped the cloak around her.

"Right now we just need to get through that crowd." Said Sokka determinedly as he began to lead them to the palace.

As they approached the voice of Azula rang through the air causing their blood to run cold.

"Welcome Citizens of the Fire Nation. We are here to execute several warriors who have tried to bring down our great nation by aiding the treacherous Avatar. However our great Nation is not without compassion." Rang Azula's voice as she paced in front of the crowd. "If the Avatar turns himself in we will allow his friends to leave this place unharmed." A murmur went through the crowd as everyone began looking around to see if the Avatar would indeed turn himself in. As Sokka and the rest made their way forward they could see the smirk of Azula's face. "Perhaps he needs some encouragement." she said, and then waved forward the guards who pulled their prisoners up the steps in full view of those gathered in the crowd, causing Sokka to lunge forward, stopped only by Zuko's restraining hand.

"Suki," whispered Sokka, tears falling down his face as the women he loved stared weakly out at the crowd who was demanding her blood. Alongside her stood the other Kyoshi warriors, as well as their father, Bato, The Duke, and Pipsqueak.

"Well, it appears that the Avatar does not care for his friends safety." Said Azula as flames appeared in each of the guards hands who were holding onto a prisoner.

"_Let them go!" _Shouted an angry voice.

"Aang no!" whispered Katara as the Airbender came into view.

"So you do care for your friends." Azula mocked as Aang walked up to her.

"Let them go, and I won't fight you." He demanded.

"Very well," sighed Azula, signaling the guards who lead the prisoners away from the crowd, while a new set surrounded the Avatar.

"Guards, chain him to the pillars." Ordered Azula. The guards quickly complied, roughly grabbing Aang's arms and forcing them into chains, making it impossible for him to move.

With a malicious glint in her eye Azula stood behind Aang, a fire whip appearing in her right hand. "Ladies and Gentlemen." She called, "The Avatar." And with those words she brought the whip down harshly on the airbenders back.


	18. Chapter 17 The Prison

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I love you guys sooo much! And to all the new readers of this story, thank you so much for reading! _WARNING:_ This chap goes more into physical pain (not horrible, just basic old time prison treatment) so this is and maybe the next couple chapters will be difficult on Aang, however I LOVE Aang! He's def. My fav, so Aang fans, have no fear :) Now then, for those of you who are mad at Katara for what she's doing to Aang, just keep reading ;) And just for the record I will def. Let you guys know when when story is getting close to over, but that won't be for a while :) **

Aang barely managed to hold in his scream as the blazing fire burned his flesh. Azula laughed cruelly at his pain and raised the whip once more, however before she was able to make it hit its mark, a yell arose from the crowd as a citizen ran forward.

"Save the Avatar!" The words barely left the man's mouth before he crumbled to the ground several feet away from his target, several arrows sticking up from his body showed the reason for his fall.

"Does anyone else dare to free the Avatar?" Asked Azula in a chilling voice.

***

Katara turned to lunge forward the moment the fire whip touched her friends back, determined to save him mindless of how impossible such a task was, when a yell from a man in the crowd drew her attention. She watched in shock as Yuyan Archers suddenly appeared from the top of the wall surrounding the palace and shot down the man. _This is impossible. _Thought Katara suddenly as she truly eyed her surroundings. Yuyan Archers surrounded the palace from the wall while at least a few dozen fire benders stood behind Azula, all ready to come to her defense at a moments notice. Then their was the Dai Li, they stood in front of the raised platform as well as spread out throughout the crowd. There was simply no way to save him without getting killed in a second.

"Katara, we can't." She heard Sokka whisper from behind her, his voice telling her that he had come to the same conclusion as she.

"We can't leave him, we can't!" She cried, more to herself than anyone else.

"Katara." Said Zuko gently, but the water bender just ignored him, tears streaming down her face.

"No." Came Toph's firm voice. "We are NOT leaving Twinkle Toes." Katara turned to look at the younger girl, grateful for backup when Azula's voice rang out once more.

"Anyone who dares to come forward will die." She said casually before turning her molten gaze right at them. "Especially friends of the Avatar."

At this Aang's head snapped up and searched the crowd, his face turning into a mask of horror the moment he set eyes on his friends in the deadly crowd.

_Go,_ he mouthed at them, fearful to let Azula know just how much he cared for these people.

As the group ignored Aang's order and continued to stand their ground Azula let out a bored sigh and turned to the fire benders behind her. "Kill them." she ordered.

"Run!" The strangled scream that filled the air was filled with so much fear that it took Katara a second to recognize it as Aangs. "Katara!" He screamed again, "go NOW!" She found herself moving, but not away as Aang would have liked, but towards him, unable to leave. She couldn't hear his desperate pleas for her to turn around, nor did she notice the fire benders spread their arms and move forward, their fire shooting straight at her, every fiber of her being was focused completely on her friend, and the boy she loved. Which is why it came as a total shock when she was knocked over suddenly, coming into harsh contact with the ground.

"We have to leave." Gasped Zuko as he pulled her back up.

"No!" She argued, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Zuko!" yelled Aang. "Get her out of here NOW!"

With a determined nod Zuko all but dragged Katara behind him and fled from the fire nation palace, the whole time wondering just why his sister hadn't killed them yet.

***

"Let them go." Ordered Azula as the fire benders aimed to kill the two fleeing figures.

"Princess?" Questioned one of the benders.

"They do us more good alive than dead for now." Was her mysterious reply before she once again turned her attention back to the Avatar who was at her mercy.

***

_There has to be a way to get in. _Thought Katara desperately as she stared at the prison that housed her best friend. However no matter how hard she, or anyone else tried, there was just no breaking into this place. All the guards that were present at Aang's torturing were now assigned to guard this prison. Every entrance was guarded, and dozens more guarded the inside, something they discovered when Toph metal bended her way in. Not to mention they had no way of knowing just which cell Aang was being kept in. The only good news was that Azula had kept her word and released the war prisoners that night, giving them even more people to come up with ideas. Still, nothing seemed to help. Hopelessly Katara sat with her knees drawn to her chest, staring from her spot in the woods at the guard who was blocking one of the few entrances. He was definitely strong, too much so for Katara to be able to take him down single handedly if the urge should ever cross her, which it did frequently. Occasionally he seemed to get bored and would practice his fire bending in the moon light, Katara hated when he did this since even with Zuko around, fire still tended to make her nervous.

"Xion, guard change." Katara jumped as another fire bender walked up, and for a second she thought that the one named Xion looked right at her, but then he turned away and left as another guard took over his spot. Quietly Katara got to her feet and trudged back to the camp like she had done every night for the past two weeks, making her way to her tent before anyone realized she had been gone all night.

***

It could have been two weeks or two days, stuck in a cell with no windows gave the air bender no sense of time, and so he had been forced to guess just how long he had been stuck in this hell. Either way though it was becoming painfully obvious that being stuck here was taking an extreme toll on his body. If the guards remembered he was given a single roll as food, and if he was lucky, a couple sips of water His cell was extremely dark as well as cold, the metal floors chilling his body causing him to shiver so much that any thought of sleep was impossible. Thanks to Azula's boredom and cruelty, the burns on his back never got a chance to fully heal and were severely infected at this point, causing his back to throb and make him gasp in pain at any movement. Still throughout all of this Aang still managed to keep from falling into utter despair.

"_And here class we have what was once the fire nation's biggest threat, the Avatar." Aang heard the voice and at least a dozen footsteps draw near the platform, not unlike the one in front of the Fire Lord's palace,and several curious faces turned to stare at him. This was the worst for Aang. Once a week Azula would invite people from around the Fire Nation to stare at him while she stood by. He knew her intention was to humiliate him, and it worked. He stood angrily before the class, glaring at them as if to dare them to say anything when his eyes fell on a familiar face, and then another, causing his eyebrows to furrow in confusion. And the realization dawned on him and he felt humiliation burn him further as he recognized some of his former classmates. He watched as June stepped forward with a confused expression on her face, as if she found something very familiar about the boy before her. It took her a second to realize just who she was staring at, not surprising considering the fact that Azula had made sure his hair was shaved off in order for it to be made more glaringly apparent that it was indeed the Avatar she had captured. _

"_Kuzon?" He heard June whisper in shock as she took a step forward, her hand reaching forward as if to touch his cheek._

"_No girl." Said Azula mockingly from her spot next to Aang. "This is the Avatar. The one who once had our great nation so worried," she sneered. "But watch how he begs to us now!" She boasted falsely, knowing that so far Aang had yet to beg for relief. Which that she once again produced a fire whip in her hand, twirling it through the air before slashing his back open once more. Aang tasted copper and realized that he had bit through his lip to keep from shouting in pain. _

"_Stop it!" Said an angry voice._

"_Who said that?" demanded Azula, turning to glare at the group before her._

"_I did." And Aang watched as Honu stepped forward, a defiant glint in his eyes. "Leave him alone. He's a good person, and he doesn't deserve this."_

"_Well Avatar, what do you think of your friends comment?" Azula asked mockingly._

_Aang looked at his friend, his mind whirling. Carefully he chose his next words. "Honu, you really remind me of Toph, and you should get your fortune told, it might help you in situations like this." Honu looked at Aang quizzically and Aang stared at him intently as if that would help him get the secret meaning behind his odd words. _

"_See?" Demanded Honu to Azula. "He's delusional, you should leave him alone."_

"_Leave now!" Commanded Azula, her face furious, "before I make you whip him yourself!"_

That night Aang had paid dearly for his friends outspoken words, but what Azula didn't realize was that her anger fueled Aang's determination that night, because he could tell by her blows just how much it had angered her that people still stood up for him, and that out of everything gave him hope.

***

Another week went by and Katara continued to spy on the guard Xion during the night, waiting for him to reveal any weakness that would give her a chance to sneak into the Prison, but as of today no such opportunity arose. Weary with life Katara trudged to the market like always to buy some fruit in case Aang was somehow returned to her. It was just as she was paying for her food that she turned and ran into something hard. Jolting back Katara quickly looked up, her mouth already forming the words for an apology to the stranger she had bumped into, but upon meeting their gaze the words died on her lips and fear flooded her eyes.

"Come with me." Said Xion, and without waiting for a response he grabbed Katara's arm, forcing her to follow him away from the market place. Once they were a decent distance away from the market he pulled her into an abandoned building and turned her to face him.

"I know you've been watching." He said plainly, causing Katara to stare dumbly. "And I want you to know that there is no way to get in, so you might as well stop trying."

"Your crazy!" Hissed Katara, jerking her arm away from him and making her way to the door.

"I also thought you might want to know that tonight I will hear something." Confused Katara paused and looked over at him. Once aware that he regained her attention Xion continued. "I will hear something that will cause me to momentarily leave my post." His eyes bored into hers with meaning.

"You mean-"stammered Katara.

"I mean that you better not try anything for that brief moment, because if I see you slipping into that door, I will be required by law to stop you and make you a prisoner of war. Which includes one on one time with Azula." Letting that sink in he continued quickly. "Did you know that there was a rebellion in Ba Sing Se and they had to send people familiar with the territory to handle that situation? And just so you know my favorite number is four, I'm left handed, and Fire is the third element in the Avatar circle."

"Why?" Asked Katara softly.

Understanding that she was asking why he was helping instead of the weird sentence prior Xion responded accordingly. "Because I have a daughter, and I want a better world for her."

Katara told no one about what had transpired between herself and the Fire Nation guard, she merely waited until it was dark once more, and armed with some of Aang's favorite fruits, she made her way to the prison. Xion was true to his word, after forty minutes of waiting Xion suddenly seemed to hear something and walked away from his post. Heeding his earlier warning that if he saw her he would be forced to turn her in, Katara moved quickly and in just seconds was finally inside the prison. Like Xion had hinted there was no Dai Li Agents in sight since they had all gone to handle the rebellion in Ba Sing Se. Quickly Katara thought back to her earlier conversation and began to walk. _My favorite number is four. _Katara walked until she reached the fourth intersection of the prison. _I'm left handed. _She turned left quickly. _And fire is the third element in the Avatar cycle. _Katara walked cautiously to the third door on the left and peered in.

"Aang?" She whispered.


	19. Chapter 18 Revealing Secrets

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I tried to make sure I didn't make any grammer mistakes, but if I did feel free to tell me (thanks Animus :)) And for all of you new readers thank you thank you thank you for the reviews! Mr. Bobarealious this chapter is for you :) I'm sorry I took so long to get this one out, but I hope you like it!!!**

**P.S. I don't own Avatar :(**

Katara peered into the prison cell. "Aang?" She whispered cautiously, her heart racing as she listened intently for a response. When there was no reply Katara looked around cautiously before pulling Toph's space earth from her robe, it was shaped like a key, and while Toph was curious as to why Katara wanted it so much, she for once refrained from asking, knowing somehow that the water bender needed to do this alone. Working the key into the door Katara struggled for a minute before the lock finally clicked, offering her admittance. With a deep breath she pushed open the door and stepped inside. It took her eyes some time to adjust to the darkness within the cell, but after a minute she could make out a small shape huddled in a corner. As she drew near the shape began to move and face her.

"Stay away!" Demanded the shape as she approached.

"Aang?" She asked, not recognizing the weak voice.

"Oh so your calling me by my name now? What did Avatar scum lose its appeal?" he asked harshly.

"Aang its me, Katara." she whispered in shock, because it was only now that she could make out his appearance and it frighted her. His head was shaved once more, making his arrow stand out. His body was thin, as if he had dropped half his weight in just a few weeks. His wrist were raw, but finally healing, a look around the cell explained why. A pair of chains hung freely, and what Katara at first mistook for rust was actually blood that was left on the chains. Katara felt sick when she realized that the reason he was no longer in them was because he wasn't considered as much of a threat. There were slashes across his sides from what Katara knew to be Azula's fire whip.

"Just leave me alone!" Aang yelled, causing Katara to jump. "Katara's safe, and I am NOT telling you where she or anyone else is so just leave!" Katara ignored him and stepped forward, tears filling her eyes. Seeing that the person in front of him wasn't going anywhere, Aang's shoulders slumped helplessly as he whispered, "please, just leave, I'm sure Azula will let you have a turn with the whip tomorrow, but please just leave me alone tonight."

Unable to stop herself Katara fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around Aang, hugging him tightly as sobs rocked her body.

"Katara?" she heard him whisper in awe, and then he was returning her hug, holding onto her as if she would disappear at any moment.

"Aang I'm so glad I found you," she whispered, "I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Katara." He whispered back just as a chill shook his body, reminding Katara of her reason for coming. Regretfully she pulled away and reached into her robe, pulling out some fruit and bread and passing it to Aang.

"Here," she said gently as she pressed the food into his hand. "You need to eat." Nodding Aang began to eat quickly. It didn't take long however, due to his shrunken stomach, to be full. Without comment Katara gave him the water she brought and Aang drank greedily. When his thirst was quenched he turned to Katara and quickly began to ask questions about what was going on outside of the Prison. "Well, Sokka, Zuko, Toph and I are all hiding in a nearby forest. After you were caught we tried coming up with several different plans to rescue you but all of them failed." To her surprise that made Aang smile.

"I wasn't supposed to know, but I heard the guards talking about your attempts." He admitted. "It gave me hope."

"Well then I'm glad out attempts did something good." she said, returning his smile.

"So did Azula keep her word and release-" his words were cut off as a violent shiver shook his body.

"Here." said Katara quickly, taking off the heavy robe she had worn and wrapped it around Aang's freezing body. Without a word she drew him close to her until he was laying down, his head in her lap. Quietly she hummed a water tribe song that her mother used to sing to her when she was a little girl, and within moments Aang was asleep.

It felt like only moments but it was hours later when Katara could see the dull light from the rising sun falling into the prison, telling her it was time to leave. Hating to wake him, but having no other choice Katara gently nudged the airbender awake. "Aang, I have to leave." He sat up slowly with a look of confusion on his face, before realization dawned.

"You shouldn't have stayed this long." he said with fear, quickly he passed her robe, unaware of her stricken expression when her gaze landed on his back.

"Oh Aang," she whispered, "why didn't you tell me?"

"It's nothing," he lied as he peered outside his cell. "You need to leave before the guards come."

"That's not nothing." she replied as she stared at his back that was covered in burns that couldn't have been more than a day old. "I'm not leaving." she said suddenly. "At least not until I heal at least some of your back."

"No." said Aang sharply as he turned to her. "I will NOT let you get captured just to make me feel a little better."

"You can't-" she began but he cut her off. Grabbing her shoulders he forced her to look at him.

"It will hurt me far worse if you get caught. You have to leave." he said, his voice leaving no room for argument. Nodding but not liking it, Katara drew him into one last hug before heading towards the door.

"I'll be back tonight." she promised.

"No Katara." said Aang distressed. "It's too dangerous."

"You won't win this one Aang, I _will _come back."

Knowing they were running out of time he simply said, "lock the door behind you."

***

Exhausted Katara collapsed on her bed roll once she was back at camp, relieved that no one else was awake yet to question her absence. She had barely managed to escape the Prison undetected, and she had Xion to thank for that. He had distracted the other guard long enough to let her slip out of the Prison, but the glare he shot her said that he disapproved of her cutting it so close. As she had made her way back to camp she thought about brining Aang with her tonight when she left the Prison, but she immediately knew that wouldn't work. Even though Xion was helping her see Aang, she knew he could never betray Fire Lord Ozai by allowing the Avatar to escape, not if he didn't want his daughter to die. Katara stared bleakly into the morning sky as she thought about the cruel Fire Lord, and how he so easily kept his Nation under his will by fear. Turning on her side she looked over at Zuko, his face peaceful in sleep. She knew he would make a great Fire Lord, and she truly hoped he had a day to prove just how worthy he was. At that moment he stirred and his eyes opened, meting her stare with one of his own. Knowing sleep was impossible now Katara sat up and made her way over to the older boy.

"Hey." said Zuko warily as the waterbender took a seat next to him.

"Hey Zuko," she said, offering him a tentative smile.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked when she was silent.

"I just wanted to apologize, I don't know what I was thinking," the words came out in a rush, "I was being selfish just thinking about what I thought was better for Aang. And I was extremely selfish by not taking your feelings into consideration when I led you on. I'm truly sorry Zuko, I don't expect you to forgive me, but I just wanted you to know that I realize now what I did was wrong." When the firebender was silent for a minute Katara risked glancing at him, and then looked at him fully when an amused expression was on his face.

"Is something funny?" she demanded.

"Well Katara you forgave me for far worse things than meaningless flirting, I think I can manage to forgive you." he snickered.

"It's not funny!" she insisted. "I really do feel bad!"

"I'm sure you do." said Zuko soothingly, fighting to hide a smile. With a small grin Katara punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"I'm glad you forgive me." she admitted. "I just hope Aang does, I must have really hurt him."

"Yeah you probably did," agreed Zuko. "But if he really loves you he will get over it, and forgive you."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes Katara I do."

With a small smile Katara sat in silence next to Zuko staring off into the distance as the others slowly woke up.

***

That night once everyone was asleep Katara made her way back to the Prison and waited impatiently for Xion to get 'distracted' so she could sneak in. Her heart was racing and her stomach was full of butterflies as she thought about what she was about to tell Aang. She was going to admit it, she was going to tell him she loved him! The second Xion moved away from the door Katara raced forward and slipped inside, barely slowing she made her way towards Aang's cell, and after fumbling with the lock for a second she rushed inside his cell.

"Katara?" he asked hesitantly from the corner.

"It's me." she replied before embracing him in a hug.

"You shouldn't have come." He said sternly, but he couldn't hold back from returning her hug.

Without a word Katara handed him over food and water and wrapped the robe around him as he ate.

"So did the others escape?" he asked between bites.

"Yes, there all at Aunt Wu's right now recovering."

"Good. Were you guys able to round up very many soldiers?"

"Yes actually," replied Katara happily. "There all at Aunt Wu's right now getting ready for combat."

"But if all of you guys are here, who's training them?"

"We go back once a week for supplies and to make sure things are running smoothly. While were there we check on the progress, and we put different people in charge of different groups." Looking at her friend Katara began to admit her feelings when she saw him put a hand to his side in pain. "Turn around." she demanded, when he complied she moved the robe aside and using her water bending she placed her palms on the wounds. She worked in silence for several minutes before Aang told her to stop.

"It already feels a lot better, but Azula will get suspicious if I'm nearly healed after one night." he explained. Regretfully Katara returned her water to her pouch and gently put the robe back on Aang.

"Aang there is something I need to tell you." she said as he turned to face her.

"What is it Katara?" he asked, his voice kind.

"Look I should have told you this earlier, but I was scared." Taking a deep breath Katara gently took Aang's hands in her own. "Aang, well, I love you."

"You _what_?" asked Aang, his eyes wide in shock.

"I love you." she whispered.

"What did Zuko break up with you?" the moment the harsh words left his mouth Katara knew he was sorry, but before he was able to apologize she rushed on.

"No, I told him how I felt about you, and he was very understanding."

"So you love me?"

"Yes Aang, more than you know." she said with a blush.

"Katara." said Aang quietly as he leaned towards her, "I love you too." And with that their lips were touching, gently at first as if both couldn't believe this was finally happening, and then the kiss deepened, and ever so gently Aang pressed his tongue to her lips, seeking permission to enter. Katara complied eagerly, a sweet moan escaping her as his lips captured hers hungrily, desperately. His hand tangled itself into her thick hair, drawing her closer to him even though they were already as close to each other as they could possibly be. Without breaking away, Aang removed the robe and laid it behind Katara before gently pushing her back on it. With a sigh Katara wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him over her until one of his legs was between hers, one hand curving around her exposed hip. Loving this feeling and wanting more Katara didn't think but merely acted on instincts, she let her hands roam over his chest while draping one leg over his side. Taking that as encouragement Aang let his hand travel upwards towards her shirt, his fingers toying with the hem before he suddenly pushed himself up and away from her gasping.

"Aang?" asked Katara worriedly.

"Not like this." he said. "Not in a dirty prison, your worth more than that."

"Aang it doesn't matter to me." she told him. "I've loved you for so long, just being with you is more than I've ever dreamed."

"Still I-" and then he froze before turning to look at her, his eyes expressionless. "How long?"

"What?" she asked, confused.

"How long have you loved me." he demanded, his eyes still empty.

Sensing this was very important to him Katara continued slowly, "always I guess. I just never really knew it until the Cave of Two Lovers." she admitted. "But I wasn't sure until later how you felt about me, which is why I didn't tell you."

"When did you realize that I shared your feelings?"

"I don't think it was a specific day, just over time."

"But before the Invasion."

"Yes."

"Did you ever stop loving me?"

"No." she whispered. "I've loved you the whole time Aang, I was never confused about that."

Upon hearing those words Aang stood slowly, his eyes darkening as he looked at her. "So Katara, if you loved me that whole time, then just why were you spending so much time flirting with Zuko?"

"I was trying to protect you!" she said hurriedly. "I found out about the seventh chaukra and I knew that if you didn't master it in time to face the Fire Lord you might not come back to us."

"So you decided to make the decision for me? You flirted with Zuko to try and get me to open the seventh chakura?"

"Yes, I thought it was for the best." she whispered.

"You thought it was for the best." he sneered. "You thought that driving me crazy by kissing me one day and going off with Zuko the other would help me? Do you have any idea what I've been through?" He demanded. "Do you realize that I WOULD DIE FOR YOU? DO YOU REALIZE I'VE DONE EVERYTHING I COULD TO PROTECT YOU? THAT I DIDN'T FIGHT ZUKO BECAUSE I WANTED YOU TO BE HAPPY?" he yelled, furious at the girl before him. "How could you do this to me Katara?"

"Aang I'm sorry!" she sobbed, reaching out for him.

"No!" he yelled, stepping away from her. "Get out I don't want you here!"

"Aang please, I can help you."

"You've helped me enough already, now leave!"

"Aang." she whispered, scared of how angry he was.

"Guards are coming to check on me." he told her, and for a second she thought a look of concern crossed his face, but then it was gone, his glare replacing it. "You need to leave now."

With one last pleading look Katara took the robe and left the room, carefully locking the door behind her. She almost was around the corner when she saw the guards go into Aang's cell.

"What's going on Avatar scum?" yelled one before letting out a scream as fire blazed out and burned him.

"GET OUT!" yelled Aang fiercely, and Katara knew he wasn't talking to the guards. With one last look Katara obeyed his wishes and left the prison.


	20. Chapter 19 Lies

**A/N Okay so this one is slightly shorter than the others, but I plan to update a bit more this week than the last, so bear with me. Let me know what you think!**

Quietly Katara opened the now familiar cell. "It's me." she whispered into the dark. There was no response and with a sad sigh Katara stepped into the cell and looked to the corner that Aang usual occupied, her eyes growing wide with fear when she saw it was vacant. However before she could let panic take over there was a quiet moan to her right. Startled Katara turned to that direction and felt tears spring into her eyes.

"Go away." said Aang weakly when she approached. The chains that Katara had notice a couple of visits ago were once again around Aang's wrist, making it impossible for him to sit unless he wanted to feel sever pain.

Katara ignored his weak protest and instead immediately began to struggle with the chains that held him upright. After a brief moment the chains let out an obliging snap and opened up, releasing their prisoner. Rubbing his raw wrists Aang slumped to the ground, refusing to met Katara's eyes.

"Why did they do this to you?" She asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Because I attacked a guard," he hesitated before adding, "and Azula."

"Aang, you shouldn't have!" she said sadly, a glance at his back explaining just what punishment fell on him due to his actions. When he didn't answer Katara pulled food and water from her robe, "you need to eat." she said softly as she handed him the food and water. Not wanting to accept anything from her, but knowing it was necessary Aang took the food from her and ate quietly. When a shiver passed through the young mans body Katara immediately began to place the robe around his shoulders.

"No!" he said forcefully. "Why don't you just leave already?" he asked bitterly.

"I'm sorry." was her whispered reply. "I'm so sorry, please try to understand why I did it." When he ignored her she continued. "I wanted to tell you how I felt, I truly did, and I was going to until I learned about the Chakura. At first I was so happy to realize that you felt the same way for me as I did you, but then once I realized that by loving me you put your own life in danger, well I couldn't let that happen."

"It wasn't your decision to make." he said hoarsely.

"Your right, but can you honestly tell me you wouldn't have done the exact same thing?" she pleaded. "How could I admit my feelings to you when it meant risking your life?"

"Are you sure you didn't just wanted a reason to spend some time with Zuko?" snapped Aang.

"You know me better than that."

"I thought I did."

"I was not going to risk your life just so I could be happy!" she snapped. "If you want to hate me that's fine, but I did what I thought was necessary to save you!"

"How is acting like you love someone else necessary to save me?" he demanded.

"Until you gave up on me, you would still be attached, I had to try and help you move on." she admitted.

"Well, you got what you wanted."

***

Katara left the prison exhausted, her steps were heavy as she made her way up the slope that led to the campsite. She rubbed her eyes wearily, and then jumped when a voice spoke from nearby.

"Just where were you?" demanded Sokka as she approached. "And don't give me that 'morning walk' line either."

"I was visiting Aang." she admitted, too tired to come up with a good enough lie.

"You what!" yelled Sokka in shock.

"I was visiting Aang." she repeated.

"But how?" he demanded.

Knowing that she would never get some sleep until Sokka got all his answers, Katara told him the whole story about Xion and his willingness to help. "If it's anyone but me he'll yell and the other guards will, come. He wants to help, but he can't risk his daughters life." Concluded Katara.

"You still should have told us!" yelled Sokka in frustration.

Katara ignored her brother and headed straight to her tent when she collapsed on her furs. She had told them everything, except for the truth about what she and Aang talked about, or how he was meditating, and Katara had a feeling that he was trying to unlock the Avatar state. After eating he would turn away from her and begin mediation and Katara found herself dozing off, however there was a couple times that she thought she could see a flash of light from the corner of her eyes, but when she opened them the light was gone, and Aang was still in a quiet mediation.

***

A couple weeks went by and Katara continued to visit Aang each night. He refused to let her near him, and if he spoke, it was only to ask of the others well being. It was at the end of those couple of weeks that Aang was no longer locked in chains each night, but instead allowed free access of his cell once more.

"So why aren't you being locked up anymore?" Asked Katara one night, not expecting an answer, just merely wanting to fill the depressing silence that had filled the cell.

"I've been on my best behavior." Said Aang, his voice cracking with disuse.

"Oh."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Snapped Aang, an all too familiar anger filling him.

"Nothing, just oh." Said Katara wearily, now used to his sudden bursts of anger.

"What? Do you _want _me to fight Azula so she'll shoot me up with more fire?" he yelled. "Because in case you haven't noticed fighting her hasn't done any good!"

"I never said it did Aang."

"Why don't you just leave?" he shouted, his face full of anger.

"Not until I have to." whispered Katara. Even though Aang asked her to leave every night, even though she knew that it was just a test to see if she would, it still hurt to hear him say it and she had to take several deep breaths to keep from crying.

Aang watched as Katara struggled to gather her composure, and he felt a flash of shame fill him. _What's wrong with me? _Thought Aang as he stared at the waterbender. When she had first admitted the truth to him he had been full of rage and anger, so upset that she would hide the truth from him, but after some time had passed he began to realize that he was more upset with himself than with her. He was acting like a total jerk to her when all she had done was try and save him. He might not agree with her way of going about it, but could he honestly say he wouldn't go to any means necessary to save Katara? He knew the answer, but he wasn't ready to admit it to her just yet. He needed time to let go of all his anger, something that would never happen if he continued to be trapped in this Prison. Which is the real reason why he had been on his best behavior.

_What's wrong Avatar?" Taunted Azula as she stood before him._

_Aang forced himself to stay down, letting Azula think she had knocked him down._

"_What? Not up for a fight?" she mocked him._

_Aang gritted his teeth as he continued to pretend he was too weak to move, when the truth was he had a lot of fight left in him, thanks in large part to the extra food and water Katara had been bringing him every night. When Azula kicked him harshly in the ribs he allowed the gasp of pain to escape his lungs, wanting Azula to hear his pain and mistake it for weakness. _

"_Poor weak Avatar, did I hurt you?" she smirked, making it difficult for Aang to hide his dark grin. He had begun to realize just how easy it was to lead Azula in the direction he wanted._

"_Take him away." Azula ordered the guards with boredom. He felt their harsh grip pull on his arms, but he stayed slumped in their grip, his head down, as if he had no energy to hold himself up. He felt Azula looking at him for a minute before walking away, "don't chain him up tonight, maybe he'll be more of a fight tomorrow." she ordered over her shoulder as she left._

***

"Okay tonight's the night." Announced Sokka to the group. They were all huddled together in a circle around Appa, a nervous energy filled the group as they thought about what they were about to attempt. It had only been a week ago that Katara had told them about her visits with Aang, and Sokka had wasted no time coming up with a plan to rescue their friend. The clearing that they had been camping in was now free of tents and any other evidence that people had been residing there. Appa was all packed up and ready to fly, and it was almost time to leave the clearing and head to the Prison.

"Hey, everything will be okay." Said Zuko, pulling Katara into a hug after seeing her frightened face.

"Who's there?" demanded Sokka at the same time, causing everyone to look in the direction he had been yelling. A figure darted out from the forest, gasping to catch their breath.

"Aang?" they heard Toph call, and the boy lifted his head with a slight grin.

"We were just about to rescue you!" shouted Sokka in excitement as he approached his friend, "how did you escape?"

Aang opened his mouth to reply before catching sight of Katara, who was still in Zuko's arms. His gaze immediately darkened and when he turned back to Sokka he said the only thing he could think of that could hurt Katara as much as she had hurt him.

"The Avatar State."


	21. Chapter 20 The Spring

**A/N I was feeling generous today haha :) let me know what you think!**

The ride back the Aunt Wu's village was a long one. Several times Aang felt himself begin to nod off into unconsciousness only to wake up abruptly at any noise, arms held ready to fight off Azula or any guard who thought to mess with him.

"Chill Twinkle Toes." sighed Toph the third time Aang awoke ready to blast someone off Appa. "It's just us."

"Sorry." he apologized, lowering his arms as he yawned and then winced when a pain shot down his back.

"Aang do you want-" began Katara, water already forming on her hand.

"I'm fine." He said quickly, not wanting her to come any closer to him. Still, he hated the sad look that filled her face as she returned to his seat.

"So," began Toph with a grin, "did sweetness cheer you up? You know, throughout the night when you two were alone in the dark."

Immediately the young Avatar's mind raced back to that night.

"_Aang there's something I need to tell you." _

"_What is it Katara?"_

"_Look I should have told you this earlier, but I was scared." She took a deep breath and gently intertwined her hands with his. "Aang, well, I love you."_

"_You _what?_" he had gasped in shock._

"_I love you." she whispered, "more than you know."_

_And then their lips were touching, gently at first before deepening, and becoming something so much more. At one point his hand had woven itself in her thick hair and her hands had lovingly roamed his back as they pressed into each other, their love overwhelming. _

"Absolutely not!" Sokka yelled, bringing Aang out of his memories and back to the present.

"Of course not!" Katara chimed in a little too quickly.

"Well Twinkle Toes? Did something happen, or did your heart race for no reason just now?" Taunted Toph playfully.

"Aang." Growled Sokka in warning. He cared for the younger boy, but if he messed with his sister then he had more than the Fire Lord to worry about.

"No." said Aang slowly as he turned to stare out at the starry sky. "Nothing happened."

"Liar." he hear Toph mutter under her breath, but thankfully she dropped the subject.

***

As soon as Appa landed at the Village Meng came running from her house and hugged Aang tightly. "I'm so glad your safe." she whispered, and then noticing his slight wince of pain she stepped back quickly. "Let's go inside." taking his hand she led him to her house, "you need medicine."

Katara watched as Aang allowed the girl to lead him away and let out a dry sob. She had never thought that Aang would be this upset with her over a mistake, she thought he, of all people would understand. Looking up and catching Zuko's staring at her with concern, she forced herself to flash a smile at the Fire Prince knowing all the while that he would see through it.

***

Aang was so tired he could barely stand, and when Meng had said something and began pulling at him, he had no energy to fight her even though he did want to stay with his friends. Still he let out a happy sigh when she led him to a room and told him to sleep. His head had barely touched the pillow before he was deep in sleep.

Aang wasn't sure how much time had passed, all he knew was that it was still dark out when he woke. Yawning he sat up, looking around before climbing out of bed and making his way outside. Katara and the others were sleeping outside in their tents and Aang made sure not to disturb them when he passed, making his way to the tunnels which was guarded by a man in a earthbending uniform.

"Hello Avatar Aang." he said, bowing respectfully. "Toph asked me to escort you to the Avatar Room if you awoke during the night."

"The what?" asked Aang.

"This way." said the guard with a smile. He led Aang into the tunnels before turning to the left and entering a much smaller tunnel. After a couple minutes of walking the tunnel opened up into a room as big as the practice room Aang had made months ago.

"Wow." was all he managed to say.

"Toph said you had a fear of hurting people, so she made this for you to practice." explained the guard.

"Thank you." said Aang, offering the guard a wide smile, which was returned. Once the guard left Aang sat in the middle of the room and began to mediate.

Quickly the guard made his way to the surface and all but pranced over to his friends. He had told the Avatar the truth, that Toph had made the room for him to practice without the fear of in jurying anyone, however he happened to leave out that Toph had also built a tunnel around the Avatar Room with small openings so that other benders could watch him practice and learn from him. Excitedly the guard roughly shook his friends awake. "The Avatar's going to practice!"

Soon word spread and at least twenty young warriors were woken from sleep and eagerly making their way to the secret room Toph had made for them, all eager to see the Avatar at work.

Breathing deeply Aang tried his best to mediate, but thoughts of Katara continued to get in the way. He had been too hard on her, he knew that much. She _was _just trying to help, but still. The longer he thought about it, the more the fire inside him began to build, a feeling that was all too familiar. He was so angry, angry at himself, at the war, at everything. He was angry at Air Nomads for telling him he was the Avatar before he was ready, he was angry at himself for leaving, angry that he had disappeared for a hundred years, angry that he couldn't think of a way to save Katara three years ago and so instead let the world continue in war. He was angry that he had so easily allowed his mind to be erased, and he was angry that he had yelled at Katara. Unable to take it Aang stood quickly and with a yell he punched his fist, a blast of fire flaring from it.

***

"Aang, Aang you need to stop."

He sent another blast of fire up at the ceiling.

"Aang, stop."

A blast of fire shot at the right wall.

"Aang!"

Shaking his head he turned in the direction of the voice. "Katara?" he said weakly.

"Aang, come on. Your done for now." she told him, grabbing his arm and pulling him slowly out of the room, however he stopped when she began to lead him out of the main tunnel. "Aang come on. You've already been practicing for hours. You need to get your strength up before you train that hard."

"No." he whispered weakly, finally realizing how tired his body was.

"Aang please." she said softly.

He shook his head no and then turned to move away from the exit before pausing. He turned back to Katara and without a word took her hand into his and pulled her along with him down a tunnel to the right. It was easily a five minute walk, not long but considering how tired he was, it might as well have been an hour.

"What's this?" asked Katara when they stopped in front of a small cave opening, it entrance blocked by a dark blue cloth with the Water Tribe symbol on it.

"I made this for you a few months ago." He told her, and then gently pushed aside the curtain and stepped inside. With a flick of his wrist he sent a flash of fire out, easily lighting the torches he had set up around the cave as well as heat up the spring that sat before them.

"Wow, this is amazing!" gasped Katara as she looked around, the spring could easily fit twenty people, and thanks to the fire bending, steam was now lazily drifting from its surface. On the walls surrounding them were images of water bending. "The moves from the water bending scrolls!" She turned with a smile to Aang who was leaning weakly against the side of the spring. "Come on, the heat will help your sore muscles." she told him, leading him into the spring before disrobing herself, revealing her swim clothes, and joining him into the hot water.

"I wanted you to have your own place to go." said Aang quietly, not meeting her gaze. "I know there isn't too much water around here, so I built this."

"Thank you Aang." she said sincerely, tentatively taking his hand in hers.

"I'm sorry Katara, I'm so sorry." he said, his voice breaking as sobs began to rack his body. Katara said nothing, just held him close, waiting for him to calm down. When his sobs subsided he looked shyly back up at the water bender. "I never should have yelled at you like that. You were right, if I was in your place, I probably would have done the same thing."

"It's okay Aang, you were right, I shouldn't have messed with your feelings like that."

"I never stopped loving you." he admitted in the silence.

"Then how did you enter the Avatar State?"

"I lied. I never entered the Avatar State. I just said that because I saw you and Zuko hugging and I felt so hurt."

"That was nothing Aang I-"

"I know Katara, I was letting my anger get in the way of the truth." he interrupted her.

They were both quiet for several minutes before she turned to look at him.

"So what does this mean, for us?"

"I think it means, that we should take it slow." he said, his hand tightening around hers.

"I think taking it slow sounds perfect." she replied before ever so slowly leaning in to kiss him.


	22. Chapter 21 Beginning The Plan

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update! Anyway this one is kinda short, but I finally know how I'm going to end the story, I'm ready to start a new one! Anyway let me know what you think! My boyfriend wants to use the computer so please excuse any mistakes I've made, and let me know what you thought about the end of this chapter ;)**

Aang woke up slowly, a smile already beginning to form as he stood and stretched before heading over to the fire that Zuko and Sokka were sitting next to. Last night had been amazing, he and Katara had ended up spending at least another hour in the spring, kissing, talking, laughing, and just enjoying each others company. They had decided to keep their new relationship secret, not yet ready to tell the rest of the group, least of all Sokka after his outburst the day before. It was late when they had finally returned to camp, and while they _had _dragged their sleeping bags closer to each other, they refrained from making them too close so as not to call attention.

"Well someone's in a much better mood." Said Sokka cheerfully as Aang approached.

"What, no I'm not!" Said Aang quickly, causing Zuko to raise an eyebrow.

"It's not a bad thing!" Replied Sokka indignantly.

"What's not a bad thing?" Asked Toph, joining the group.

"That Aang's happier." Zuko told her.

"I am not happier!" He said defensively.

"What's going on?" Katara's voice drifted over to the others as she walked up.

"Twinkle Toes is happier but he says he isn't and Sokka has a problem with that." Explained Toph.

Katara frowned at both Aang and her brother. "Well of course he's happier, he just got out of that awful Prison."

"See?" Demanded Sokka, "even Katara agrees that you're happier!"

"Ugh!" was Aang's reply before he turned and stalked off.

"Okay _now _he's not happier." Declared Sokka, causing everyone else to groan.

"I just don't see how I can even get close to Ozai." Admitted Aang in defeat. After hours of brainstorming the group couldn't think of any way to defeat the Fire Lord.

"We could try and sneak up to him-"began Sokka, repeating ideas that had long been exhausted.

"I already told you, my father is paranoid." Zuko said tiredly, absentmindedly sending small flames to fuel the fire he had built over an hour ago. "He's constantly surrounded by guards, not to mention Azula."

"Well I say we just walk up and do as much damage as possible." Said Toph.

"At this point Toph, I'm with you." Admitted Katara, causing the younger girl to grin. "We might have to take a trip to the fire nation just to think of a way to get close to Ozai."

"No." said Aang sharply, his eyes flickering in the fire light. "I don't want you to go near the Fire Nation again until it's safe."

Katara just rolled her eyes. "Aang I've been to the Fire Nation a ton of times, it'll be fine."

"I'm not letting you put yourself in danger again, I'll go myself."

"Are you crazy?" She demanded quickly standing to her feet, "you can't go by yourself, especially with Ozai looking for you!"

"Katara, you are _not_ going back to the Fire Nation." Aang said fiercely as he walked over to her.

"If we need to then yes Aang, I will." She replied heatedly.

"No you w-"

"Hey calm down Twinkle Toes!" Cackled Toph, interrupting the argument. "I think your letting your feelings for Katara get in the way!"

With a useless glare at Toph Aang strode away from the fire, mumbling something about helping the benders practice.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine."

"Well I am."

"Your not fooling anyone Aang."

"I thought you wanted help practicing your bending."

"Yea, like three hours ago!" Whined Honu as he slid to the floor, "I need a break."

"I guess my extreme fire bending skills would take a lot out of you." Snickered Aang as he joined his friend on the floor.

"Are you kidding me?" demanded Honu. "If you had stayed in the Fire Nation for a few more months you could have entered in The Agni Kai and shown everyone how good you were. The last guy didn't last more than ten seconds against Ozai, but you, I'd give you thirty seconds before he beat you."

"What did you just say!" demanded Aang, grabbing a fistful of his friends shirt.

"I'm kidding I'm kidding!" shouted Honu, "I bet you would win! I was just joking!"

"No, no I mean what are you talking about?" Aang said quickly.

"The Agni Kai, you know, the one Ozai holds every year to test fire benders skills?" Fearfully he looked down at Aang's fist, still tightened on his shirt. Noticing his friends look Aang quickly released him and muttered a quick apology.

"Ozai holds an Agni Kai every year?" clarified Aang.

"Yea, I'm surprised you don't remember anyone talking about it, then again you never were really into fighting, even though you were the best. Why don't y-"

"Honu, did you say Ozai fights?" demanded Aang, cutting off what his friend was going to say.

"What? Oh yea, every year anyone who thinks they are the best Fire Benders go to the front of the palace where the ultimate Agni Kai is fought. Everyone is split into pairs until the person who defeated all the other benders come face to face with the Fire Lord. Normally of course its just a formality and the winner will admit defeat instead of fighting their Lord, there is the occasional bender who will fight for maybe a minute, but everyone knows it's just for show."

"When is it held?"

"I think about six weeks or so. Why?"

Aang ignored his question, "have you told anyone else about this?"

"No, why?"

"Don't."

"Hey it's just me." Said Aang softly as he stepped inside the spring.

"You scared me!" scolded Katara gently as Aang stripped off his shirt and gently lowered himself into the water. "I feel like I haven't really seen you in weeks. What have you been so busy with anyway?"

"I've just been helping the others train, they like the practice." he said, eyes downcast as he linked his hand with hers.

"Aang please, don't shut me out. Let me help you." She pleaded, her blue eyes shimmering.

"Everything will be okay." He murmured as he pulled her into his arms, gently running his hands through her soft hair.

"I just don't want to lose you." she whispered.

"Baby," said Aang with a teasing smile, "your my forever girl."

At those words the couple melded together with a sense of desperation that was new to them. Quickly Aang pushed Katara's back against the spring, his hand intertwining into her hair, tilting her head to accommodate his lips. A sigh escaped her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressing her body firmly against his, wanting to be as close to him as possible. Aang's hand slid down to her hips, his fingers digging into the soft flesh, the other hand sliding it's way high on her rib cage, toying with the small piece of cloth covering her breast. Katara let out a moan and threw her head back, allowing her emotions take over, enjoying every touch while doing some exploring of her own. Shyly she allowed her hand to travel down his stomach before stopping nervously above his waistband. Aang breathed her name before suddenly shoving himself away from her, his breathing labored.

"Aang?" Questioned Katara worriedly.

"You deserve better Katara." He muttered, running a shaking hand over his face. "You deserve better than an impulse in a spring."

"As long as it's with you I don't mind." She said shyly.

"I do, when the time is right. When I can give you better." He told her, pulling her into a loving embrace.


	23. Chapter 22 The Final Chapter

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews! I want you to know how much I appreciate all of you! As the chapter states, this is the end for this story. I am eager to start my next one, so expect something new by Thursday night (5/20) As for the end of this story, you'll notice that there are parts that are the same as the show because honestly, I thought the way they ended it with Ozai was perfect. Anyway, let me know what you think!**

_It was finally time. He had been waiting for years for this moment, and he had never felt more prepared. As he stared at the night sky that was rushing past he tried not to think of the one he had left behind. He had checked on her before he had left, he had gently brushed his lips across her cheek while she slept, and then he had done the hardest thing ever. He had walked away. Even as prepared as he felt he was, there was always a chance that he wouldn't make it. That thought was what prompted him to keep his plans from her, and what made him decide to place a roll of parchment next to her sleeping bag, because if something did go wrong, he didn't want her to have a single doubt about how real his love for her was. As he looked in the distance he could see flames flickering, signaling that they were very nearly in Fire Nation territory. With a deep breath he let all thoughts of Katara flow from his mind, and encouraged his bison forward. _

The palace courtyard was full of people, their voices creating a constant stream of noise. There were merchants all around the outskirts of the courtyard, offering anything from bison whistles to cabbages, eager to get money from tourist. At least a dozen fire benders were in the practice ring, while others stood around looking nervous or overly confident. All were dressed in different outfits, which made it easy for the boy in all black to fit in. He was covered in black from head to foot, the only exposed part of him was his eyes. He stood off to the side, watching the others practice with a trained eye, sizing up his future opponents. If he was honest, he wasn't worried about beating anyone but Ozai, however he didn't want to be exhausted by the time he faced the Fire Lord, so any weakness in other benders form he tucked away for future reference. He was so focused on the fire benders he never noticed Honu sneak away from the crowd and running to the direction of Appa.

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"I mean he's not here! He took Appa and he left!" Katara said in a panic. "Where would he go? And why didn't he take us?"

"Katara I'm sure he's fine." Replied Sokka with a dramatic sigh.

Katara turned sharply on her heel to face her brother. "What makes you think that?" She demanded.

"Well nothing, except that Appa's flying right towards us."

With relief Katara watched as the giant bison landed just a few feet from them. She watched as Honu clambered down from the bison's back, his face panicked. Before she could ask where Aang was, and what Honu looked so worried about the young man ran up to her and began to pull them towards Appa.

"We have to go! Now! Sokka get Toph!" seeing the question in their eyes he said in on breath, "Aang went to fight Ozai in the Agni Kai and he's their right now, he doesn't know I came to get you guys so please hurry!"

"I don't see him." Said Zuko as they stared hard around them. They had gotten to the courtyard nearly ten minutes ago, and still hadn't spotted Aang.

"You don't think they found out who he was, do you?" Asked Sokka as his eyes scanned the scene.

"No." Said Toph suddenly.

"How do you know?" Demanded Sokka indignantly.

"Because he's entering the ring straight ahead." She replied smugly. "I can tell his footsteps anywhere."

"We need to help him!"

"Katara wait!" Zuko stopped her before she could go running forward. "All you'll do is distract him, if it looks like he needs help, thats when we should go forward, but we don't want to tip our hand too early." Katara still looked worried, but took her seat once more and watched anxiously as Aang faced his opponent. It was amazing to watch him bend, and Katara wished she wasn't so nervous so she could enjoy watching him. His movements were completely controlled, it was almost painfully obvious how outmatched the other man was. It was another three long fights before Aang, or Kuzon, as the announcer said, was the winner and was allowed to face the Fire Lord.

Katara felt her heart stop as Ozai came into view. Next to her Zuko took in a deep breath, and neither Sokka nor Toph moved at all. From what Honu had told them, no one truly fought the Fire Lord after becoming the winner of the Agni Kai, at most they would do a couple stances to show their form before bowing and admitting the Fire Lord as all powerful. However Aang was going to change that.

"Young Firebender," said Ozai loudly so the whole crowd could hear, "I would like to congratulate you on becoming the best Fire Bender in the world. You have proven your worth to battle me, if you wish." The words were said smugly, making it obvious that he expected Aang to back down. Aang said nothing, instead he headed into the ring once more. "So a battle you would like?" Questioned Ozai, when once again Aang was silent Ozai let out a small chuckle and took a stance across from him. At first their bending was casual, the Fire Lord thinking that it would just be a few stances before he was given the victory, but as Katara watched Aang, she could tell that he was getting a feel for Ozai's bending. After a minute Aang stopped and Ozai's face stretched into a wide grin.

"Admitting defeat young bender?" He taunted.

"No." Said Aang, speaking to Ozai for the first time. "I am asking you to stop what you are doing Ozai, and let the world live in peace again."

"Who are you to talk to me, your Fire Lord, in such a way?" Demanded Ozai angrily, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"I am the Avatar, and I'm asking you to stop destroying this world." Replied Aang loudly before pulling off his mask, revealing his arrows, and therefore, his true identity.

Ozai stared in disbelief for half a second before lunging forward, a blast of flames exploding from his fist. Katara finally stood, about to run to Aang when shouts caused her to look behind her, and she felt true hope, because running up to the palace was an army, an army made of all the friends and allies they had made over the world, and they were coming to help stop the fire nation. She watched as Hakoda and Bato stormed through the gates, followed closely by the rest of the water tribe. Longshot and Smellerbee were climbing the walls and taking out the archers, and Pipsqueak and the Duke were leading another group through the crowd and taking out whatever fire nation soldiers they could. From the corner of her eye she saw Zuko jump up and go running after a women who looked like Azula. With one last desperate look at Aang, Katara jumped into the fray, determined to do her part to help.

Anyone who had watched the battle between Ozai and Avatar Aang would have a hard time deciding who was winning at first. Despite Ozai's vast experience, it seemed that he and the airbender were evenly matched. The two moved so quickly that it was nearly impossible to see just what they were doing, and you didn't dare try and get too close unless you wanted to risk getting burnt by the scorching flames. However after a while Ozai seemed to be having a harder time, his eyes revealing the brief flashes of fear he felt as the young airbender tirelessly countered his attacks. They were both covered in various cuts and burns, their eyes watering from the heat, but still they continued to fight. One to conquer the world, another to free it. However just as it looked like the Avatar was going to land the killing blow he stopped, and then did something no one had ever seen before. He placed his hands on the Fire Lord, and suddenly two excruciating bright lights filled the air, one red, the other blue. Everyone seemed to stop in that moment and stare as the red began to cover Aang's body, before suddenly the blue burst forward, engulfing the red before clearing the sky of smoke.

Aang stood before Ozai, his body weak. Angrily Ozai lashed out at him before collapsing.

"What did you do to me?" he demanded weakly.

"I took away your fire bending." Said Aang, his voice ringing throughout the courtyard. "You can never use it to hurt anyone ever again." A couple seconds after this was said, their was a loud noise as every guard within hearing range dropped their weapons and lowered their hands, pure fear in their eyes.

"You cowards! You'll pay for this!" screamed a crazed voice, and when he looked up, Aang saw Zuko, a sad look on his face as he dragged away his sister. Just then he felt someone at his side, looking over he found himself starring into familiar blue eyes. With no thought to the crowd around them, with no thought of Sokka standing only feet from him, he wrapped his arms around Katara's waist and lowered his head to hers and gently claimed her lips.

_**The End.**_


	24. Chapter 24

She was on to him. He could tell by the way she watched his every move, the way she would look at him with concern whenever he was quiet for too long. He knew he had to tell her something soon so that night as the group sat around the fire Aang cleared his throat and began to speak.

"So guys, I think I came up with an idea to defeat the Fire Lord." He said, his gaze not wavering from the fire before him.

"What?" Shrieked Sokka, "that's my job!"

"Sokka be quiet!" Scolded Katara.

"I'm just saying that all ideas should be ran by the Plan Guy!" Seeing Katara's glare Sokka huffed indignantly. "That is why I'm called the Plan Guy."

"You were saying Twinkle Toes?" Prompted Toph.

"Well, in six weeks the palace is going to hold a massive Agni Kai where all the best fighters show what they can do in front of Ozai." Aang glanced at Katara before continuing. "There will be people all over, fights going on, and Ozai will be sitting in the middle of it all."

"Surrounded by incredibly gifted fighters and guards." Sokka pointed out. "How are you supposed to get close enough to him?"

"That's not what I'm worried about." Interjected Aang. "I'm sure I can think of something, my real concern is having our people there to stop Ozai's army while I'm fighting him."

"No problem." Toph grinned "our guys will be more than ready in six weeks."

"Great." Beamed Aang, before turning to Zuko." Can you make a map for Sokka of the front of the palace? That way he can find out where we need the most help."

"Aang." Interjected Katara. "We really should figure out how you're going to get to Ozai, I mean without knowing that isn't the rest of the plan pointless?"

"Don't worry Katara, I have it figured out." He said confidently, hoping no one would push the issue. "Besides Toph and I should go work with the warriors to help them prepare." He added hurridly as he got to his feet.

"Hey Aang!" Called Zuko before the air bender was out of sight. "This whole Agni Kai plan," he began slowly, "it's not bad." With a sad smile Aang meet his gaze, knowing in that instant that Zuko knew exactly what his plan was to defeat Ozai.


	25. Chapter 24 replacing 22

She was on to him. He could tell by the way she watched his every move, the way she would look at him with concern whenever he was quiet for too long. He knew he had to tell her something soon so that night as the group sat around the fire Aang cleared his throat and began to speak.

"So guys, I think I came up with an idea to defeat the Fire Lord." He said, his gaze not wavering from the fire before him.

"What?" Shrieked Sokka, "that's my job!"

"Sokka be quiet!" Scolded Katara.

"I'm just saying that all ideas should be ran by the Plan Guy!" Seeing Katara's glare Sokka huffed indignantly. "That is why I'm called the Plan Guy."

"You were saying Twinkle Toes?" Prompted Toph.

"Well, in six weeks the palace is going to hold a massive Agni Kai where all the best fighters show what they can do in front of Ozai." Aang glanced at Katara before continuing. "There will be people all over, fights going on, and Ozai will be sitting in the middle of it all."

"Surrounded by incredibly gifted fighters and guards." Sokka pointed out. "How are you supposed to get close enough to him?"

"That's not what I'm worried about." Interjected Aang. "I'm sure I can think of something, my real concern is having our people there to stop Ozai's army while I'm fighting him."

"No problem." Toph grinned "our guys will be more than ready in six weeks."

"Great." Beamed Aang, before turning to Zuko." Can you make a map for Sokka of the front of the palace? That way he can find out where we need the most help."

"Aang." Interjected Katara. "We really should figure out how you're going to get to Ozai, I mean without knowing that isn't the rest of the plan pointless?"

"Don't worry Katara, I have it figured out." He said confidently, hoping no one would push the issue. "Besides Toph and I should go work with the warriors to help them prepare." He added hurridly as he got to his feet.

"Hey Aang!" Called Zuko before the air bender was out of sight. "This whole Agni Kai plan," he began slowly, "it's not bad." With a sad smile Aang meet his gaze, knowing in that instant that Zuko knew exactly what his plan was to defeat Ozai.


End file.
